Welcome to the Victorian Era Black Butler Fanfiction
by Demon Nobody
Summary: What happens when two friends from the 21st century wake up in the world of Black Butler? How do they continue with there lives and how do they get back to there time? If they can return home, will they or will Alexis and Cassie choose to stay in their fantasy become reality? Disclaimer to Black Butler! Yana Toboso owns everything but the plot, Merle, Cassie, Rachel, and Alexi.
1. Wake Up -Chapter 1-

Alexis' Pov...  
I woke up with a loud knock on the door. "Girls?" I jumped in my blankets on the floor, turning my head to gaze up at the ceiling fan and sighed in relief. "Yes?" I replied sleepily and I watched as Cassie's stepmother opened the door. "Time to get up, you have school." She and looked at Cassie who was still asleep on the floor. I stood up and turned the radio off just seconds after it turned on and stared down at Cassie. "Cassie wake up." Her mother said, but, she didn't move.  
I smirked evilly and waved lazily at her mother, who left and shut the door. "I'll get her up." I said and bent over to poke her in the face. Immediately she was wide awake and glared at me. "Don't do that, Lexi!" She yelled and I began to laugh. "Well nothing else was waking you up! I had no choice!" I replied before going to pull my clothes from my small pile of stuff in the corner of Cassie's room.  
We both were dressed quickly. Cassie wore her classic thin grey hoodie, skinny jeans, and grey converses, while I wore a black button up shirt, camouflage shorts, and black boots. We then stared into the minor on her dresser, staring intently at our reflections. Our appearances were almost exact opposite. I had very dark brown hair with a bronze tint, nearly black eyes, and darkly tanned skin. Cassie on the other hand was a red head, light brown eyes, and fair skinned girl. Though, we looked different, we were nearly copies of each other.  
"Hand me your brush." I said, well more like demanded as she passed me the comb. "As long as we don't spent ten minutes again doing our hair, I'll be fine." She said as I handed back the brush after a quick run through. "That was too long to spend on hair. Three minutes tops is my limit." I replied and pulled my hair into a very high ponytail. "No kidding." She said and pulled back her hair in a low ponytail. "Why do we always do ponytails?" I questioned and she shrugged, we both knew the answer, but, we always asked why anyways.  
"Because we don't like looking attractive to anyone and you want your intimadation factors to grow." She said in a matter-of-factly tone and adjusted her glasses. "You better not being going Erudite again. I'm the Erudite-Dauntless here and only I can get smart on your ass!" I said firmly and pushed my glasses up from the bridge of my noses. "Whatever. And do you know you look like Claude when you do that?" I shivered. The thought of the Spider Demon Claude from Black Butler was always frightening, even though he was slightly attractive. "...Yes, yes I do. And you look like William when you do the same." I said and she gave me a cheeky grin.  
We gathered up our school books and book bag from the floor and went to the kitchen to scarf down a piece of toast or something before we left. Luckily, Cassie's mother had prepared our toast and we literally inhaled the food before reaching the front door. We slipped on our bags and looked over at the living room. "BYE!" We yelled in unison before walking out the door to the bus stop.  
"Today is Friday."  
"Means last day before the weekend."  
"And a week and a half before my parents get back, Cas."  
Me and Cassie spoke in turn and she nodded. My parents had left on a business trip for both of their companies, leaving me alone. But, they didn't like the fact I had the house for two and a half weeks without someone around, seeing how I had a tendency to break, burn, or causing trouble on something. But, you couldn't really blame me. I was a rebelious, bold, and slightly mental person fifteen year old.  
Though, lucky for my parents, and the house, Cassie went to the same school and only lived about seven minutes away. I was a tenth grader at our highschool and she was a ninth grader. Yes, Cassie was younger then me by a year, but, our friend Rachel was three years younger then me, but, she was still my other bestie.  
I smiled at the thought of being able to seeing her at the high school in three months or so, seeing how summer was coming up in just a week or two. I really couldn't wait, because that would mean I wouldn't have to do homework and I could watch anime all day long and be a lazy bum, seeing how I no longer had my German Shepherd anymore. I felt my chest tighten at the thought of Kiba, she was a very smart and mischievous dog and hard to contain. That led to her death when she was going after an armodilo and her dog chain had gotten rapped around her neck as she pulled and leapt at the animal.  
I sighed heavily, catching the attention of Cassie who looked at me concerned. "Are you-" "Fine!" I replied and plastered a fake smiled on my face. I knew it wouldn't work very well to fool her, I mean, it's impossible to fool another outcast. But, luckily she shrugged and went back to waiting for the bus. I was actually kinda relieved she didn't pry on.  
I gave a sad smile as I watched a raven on the tree. She hated birds because they ate her food, but, she never bothered to even bark at ravens and crows, which I found odd. Though, because of one of my favorite animes, Black Butler, I'd always thought it was because I thought all crows and ravens to be a demon, or at least the same one. I had feelings sometimes when Kiba would escape her body harness, dog collar, AND our yard all on a matter of seconds if she was a demon hound. But, she never breathed fire or transformed into a monster dog sadly. I would have loved it she burned or sat on one of my neighbors houses.  
I wasn't on good terms with any of them, especially the one who had guys about my age. We had kind of had a curse out war, but, it wasn't in a playful way. They attacked my dog and I attacked them, both physically and verbally. No one would touch MY baby and get away with it and if I could, they wouldn't live either.  
"Lexi!" Cassie screamed in my face, whiel snapping her fingers at me. "Stop dreaming about Sebastian and Alois and get your ass on the bus!" She commanded and I chuckled lightly. "Why do you always think I'm day dreaming about them?" She stepped onto the bus after me and we sat down in the back. "Because you've only had crushes on fictional characters for the past two years and you don't really care for anyone of them but those two!" I nodded. "Well, one's sexy as _hell _and the others my age and mental like me." We bursted out laughing then and almost immediately shut up when we saw one of our guy friends step onto the bus.  
I smiled slightly as he looked out way, Cassie and me still giggling like morons as he gave us a confused look. Today would be fun, every school day was, but, I wanted something to be different, something more exciting to change my life. Inwardly I sighed, I'd always wanted a life full of adventure, but, where would I get that? I only wished I was in Black Butler, with Cassie alongside me of course! But, this way, we'd both get an interesting life and maybe we'd get the characters to fall in love with us. Who knows?  
"Lexi! Wake up!" Cassie yelled again and I blinked. "Hmm?" I asked, not fully aware of my surroundings yet. "Bus has stopped. Get off." She said befoer dragging me through the door and onto school grounds. If I didn't have inhuman balance and stamina, I would have fallen on my face when she literally pushed me out the bus doors.  
I stared up at the school entrance, lightly scowling at it. _Oh why can't you be Queen Victoria's castle?! _I complained in my mind and walked up the steps. I would trade anything to be in the Victorian era with the Black Butler crew! Anything! But, I was being silly, there was no way that would ever happen, even if I died. It would always be a dream so close, but, to far.


	2. Demon? -Chapter 2-

Alexis' Pov...  
Every was dark and cold, causing me to shiver. _"Hello?"_ I called out into the abyss, but, nothing answered. I couldn't remember where I was last, but, the only thing that came to mind was Cassie. Wait. Where was Cassie?! _"Cassie?!" _I called out, hoping she would answer. But, again there was nothing. I sighed in aggravation as I looked around. It was like I was swimming in darkness, like any second while I breathe in the blackness would fill my lungs and drown me. _Or... _I thought. _Or it will consume my soul. _I said to myself and I shook my head. "Don't be silly!" I told myself, but, I was rather superstitious about things. But, I did believe in God and the angels and Satan... Which only meant demons.  
Wait-what was I thinking? I couldn't have summoned a demon, I wasn't dying, I didn't want revenge, and I definitely wouldn't call a demon to do my dirty work for me. _Demon, show yourself. _I thought and immediately clamped my hand over my ears. I was trying to shake the thought, but, no matter what I did I saw the same set of glowing pink eyes and white fangs.  
"You called?" I heard a husky voice ask. _"Nope!" _I instantly replied. "Are you sure?" He asked. I thought for a moment and decided, if this was a dream, why not go with it? _"...If I did call you, are you what I think you are?"_ I questioned and he chuckled deeply. "If you mean a demon. Yes." I bit the inside of my lip, I felt extremely uneasy now. "What might your wish be so that we may for a contract?" He asked curiously. _Oh, hell no! _I yelled mentally at myself, this was a dream but it felt too real.  
I waited in silence and shifted around. I didn't know what to say. I mean what would happen if I said no and I'd be trapped here forever? _"Cassie..." _I muttered, I was scared beyond what I truly thought I was and it just now sunk in. Deep. I was trembling badly and I could hardly stand anymore. I'd only felt this way before and that was the time I just fell unconscious without reasons. I later researched and found that I was possibly being possessed, but, I was still me.  
"Well?" He asked impatiently. I was stalling and he knew it, he probably could sense my fear too. _"Cassie help." _I whispered, even though I knew it was hopeless to call for someone I didn't even know where they were. I felt really cold suddenly as I tried to take a step forward and something grabbed me from behind. I tried to scream, but, it was almost as if I could as no sound escaped. _"Cassie!" _Was the only thing I managed to say before my voice completely faded.

Cassie's Pov...  
I was staring at the clock in the class room. _One minute. _I thought as my gaze intensified on the slow moving hand. _Faster! _I practically screamed in my mind, I wanted to get out and go hang out with the others, especially Alexis. Nothing ever got old with her and one subject would lead to the next with extremely odd ties to the topic.  
I jumped out of my seat when the bell rang. "Time to go!" I shouted and grabbed my bag. I started for the door, but, stopped when I realized Alexis wasn't next to me or even behind. I looked back to her desk and there she sat, staring motionless down at her empty desk. "Cassie..." I heard her mumble and I walked over to her. "C'mon, Lexi. We got to go, the others are waiting." I said and pulled her to her feet. She just stared at me, her eyes were like glass and she was trembling slightly.  
"Lexi?" I asked in concern, something was wrong. Though, she just grabbed her bag and walked away rather slowly, almost as if she wasn't conscious. I shrugged slightly and followed after her, but, when she reached the empty teacher's desk she stopped. "Cassie...help..." I heard, it was almost to faint to even hear as she leaned onto the desk.  
I dropped my back as she slumped over slightly, almost like her legs couldn't hold her anymore. I grabbed her shoulders as she trudged backwards and her head leaned back against my shoulder. Her eyes were not only glassy, but, a vibriant pink. Her skin was turning white and she started to struggle against me. "Cassie!" She yelled and shoved away from me. She stumbled to the door and into the hall as I chased after her in a rush. Almost immediately as I stepped through the class door she collapsed in the hall, screaming.  
I dropped next to her and shook her violently, trying to wake her up, she was scaring me badly. "Someone go get help!" I heard one of our friends yell and someone rushed from the hall for a teacher or someone. "Lexi!" I yelled at her as she tried to push away from me, but, she was too weak. People just stood and stared bewilded while I shook her, the halls filled with her screams of protest against something. Then suddenly she stopped, her body going limp and her eyes glassy and distant.  
I freaked out instantly and began to shake her even more. "No! Wake up!" I yelled, tears threatening to fall free. "No, you can't! You promised you won't leave me after what happened!" I screamed and started to cry. I hugged her tightly and sobbed into her chest, I felt like something was ripped right from inside me. _You can... _I thought. _You said you wouldn't die like he did... _I said, squeezing her tighter. "...You promised..." I muttered and I heard a cough.  
"C-Cassie...Can't...breathe..." She choked out and I immediately let up. I pulled back and stared at her wide eyed, the tears ceased and left my cheeks stained. She raised an eyebrow slightly at me. "...Where am I? And...and why are you crying?" She asked quietly and I gave a shaky chuckle. "You collapsed." I said and she sat up, causing people to freak out and tell her to lie back down. But, being the stubborn and prideful Lexi she was, she stood up and began walking down the hall like nothing happened.  
I jumped up and followed after her, a wide grin across my face as I came to pace next to her. "I am not weak." She muttered and I glanced at her from the corner of my eye. "Later." She replied to the glance and stopped as a teacher arrived, our friend tailing closely behind. "Are you alright?" Our Algebra teacher asked and placed a firm hand on Alexis shoulder. "She's fine." I answer for her, knowing she hated it when people asked what was wrong. The only ones who could ever actually get her to tell were me and Rachel. Even if she nearly killed herself, which happened before, she wouldn't admit to the pain and continue on like she was perfectly fine.  
"Are you sure? We should probably get you to the nurses office." Our teacher insisted and Alexis brushed his hands off her shoulders. "I'm perfect." She replied defiantly, a light growl emitting from her throat that only I could hear because of my keen hearing. Though, there was something off. When she growled I swore her eyes flash the vibrant pink before returning to their naturally dark and cold look.  
_No... _I thought. _I'm imagining it. I've only ever seen those in Black Butler. Only... _I paused, gasping quietly. "Demons..." I muttered to myself as we walked along the sidewalk to the bus. "Hm?" Alexis asked, turning her head to look at me. "Nothing." I replied. I mean, really, I couldn't believe my best friend was a demon, even if she acted like one inside. But, that was personality, right? _I hope so. _I thought, it wasn't true. After all, you had to meet a demon before becoming a complete one.


	3. Welcome to the Phantomhive's -Chapter 3-

Cassie's Pov...  
I stared in shock at Alexis over what I just heard. "Y-you're telling me it was him?!" I watched as she shook her head. "I told you, it sounded like him. I never actually saw him." She sighed. "...It was just... The voice, they eyes, and the teeth that made me think that. But..." I raised an eyebrow at her. "But what?" I questioned and she sighed again. "It was just a dream. Just like when I fell unconscious, it was just a dream." I shrugged. "Sure. You made me believe it wasn't. But, whatever." I said and opened her computer.  
"Today is Friday. Which means a new episode for the Book of Circus in Black Butler." I said and clicked on a link, pulling up the episode. I listened to Alexis squeal and kick her legs like a small child before she threw herself next to me on the ground, literally. "Hurry up!" She yelled at the computer and I was grinned like an idiot. "I want to see Joker again~" She squealed and I rolled my eyes. "Of course." She elbowed me lightly in the side with a smirk. "And I know you want to see Dagger too~" She said and and punched her lightly in the arm. "Maybe..." I muttered and she chuckled lightly. "Shh!" She hissed as the opening theme came on.

Alexis' Pov...  
My head rested on Cassie's shoulder, I was barely awake and I didn't even care to close my computer. I just lied next to Cassie and she slept on the floor. We had just watched half a season of another anime, if not more, but, it was one of my favorites. The characters were amazing, but, I lost count of how many actually and mental nose bleeds I had.  
I heard Cassie mutter in her sleep. It was about one of her OCs, her butler to be exact, and this made me think of my OC. I turned my head to look at her wall where his picture was. She use to have a crush on him and I could understand, he was one _hell _of a butler. But, he was just another fictional character we'd never get to meet or actually touch. Yes, I wanted to hug my annoying butler. I couldn't help but love him, after all he was made to be irresistible.  
"Night, Regal." I muttered and smiled faintly. It was a habit now to say that, I felt almost like he was my guardian and Cassie's too, seeing how in a dream I ordered him to protect her. I rolled onto my side and grabbed one of the few blankets on my floor and covered myself with it. I closed my eyes and curled into a ball before drifting to sleep.

Cassie's Pov...  
I shifted in my sleep, I heard Regal's voice and I opened my eyes. It was dark and I was on my floor covered in a blanket. _Lexi must've done that. _I thought and grabbed at the blanket to pull it higher, but, as I did I felt something sticky and wet on it. I bolted up into a sitting position and looked around the room. I was wide awake now and frightened, but, I couldn't see anything at the moment. I reached out to wake Alexis while I tried to scan the room again.  
"C-Cassie..." I heard her stutter and she sounded frighten. I turned to look at her and as soon as I did I felt my heart stop. There was a shadowy hand around her throat and blood was pouring from a wound in her side. She was terrified, I could see it in her eyes, but, she refused to let it show anywhere else. "Don't. Move." I said slowly with a threatening tone.  
My hand searching the floor for Alexis knife under her pillow. I pulled it out slowly and opened the blade behind my back. Immediately after I did so I picked up my pillow and threw it behind Alexis, hoping to catch whatever it was off guard as I leapt and jabbed the knife into its side. Though, it only responded with a chuckle as it grabbed my wrist and pulled me and the knife back. "I don't believe that was a wise choice." He said, somewhat amused by my actions.  
I glanced at Alexis and both our hearts skipped a beat as we realized the voice. Alexis struggled against the hand around her neck, clawing into his hand to pry it off with no avail. There was a sudden sharp pain in my wrist as it was twisted around and the knife clattered to my blood stained carpet. I groaned at the pain, but, refused to scream as I clenched my jaws firmly together. I stared directly into the glowing pink eyes of our little intruder as he picked up the rather large pocket knife.  
"You humans haven't changed much." He said in a monotone voice as he examined the knife. I dared not to move as my eyes kept darting to Alexis, she continued to struggle. She was flailing her legs and digging her nails into his hand, not like it would do much, but, make her blood loss more intense. I wanted to scream at her to stop, I didn't want her to die, I wouldn't watch another friend die. Especially because she was like my twin, I wouldn't allow it.  
"...Are you truly worried for her life and not your own?" He questioned and I glared at him. _Of course! _I yelled mentally, but, I didn't speak, I was worried he would do something. Though, not speaking seemed to aggravate him and he gave me a fierce glare, causing me to flinch back. "Run...Cassie." Alexis choked out, gasping to breathe, and managed a faint smirk. She was trying to reassure me, but, I still wasn't leaving. Not without her.  
Suddenly, she was released and dropped on the ground. I immediately went to her and scanned the room again. My eyes had adjusted and nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except that Alexis was bleeding to death. "Help!" I yelled, hoping to wake my parents. "Cassie..." She muttered and tugged my sleeve. "...He's still-" She was cut off when I let out a sharp earsplitting scream. I felt something sharp in my back and warm liquid trickle down my spine. I gasped for air in a ragged breath and collapsed, a darkness pushing onto me and swallowing me almost instantly.

Alexis' Pov...  
I flinched as I heard Cassie scream and collapse lifelessly next to me. My eyes widened in horror as her blood and my own began to mix and pool together on the ground. I pushed myself to lean against my elbow, I wasn't strong enough to do anything else, and shook her violently. "Cassie." I said, putting more force into her shoulder. "Cassie, get up!" I screamed and tears rushed down my face.  
I heard a lightly chuckl and I grabbed Cassie's dresser to pull me to my feet. "You...You're-" I was cut off as I started to cough fiercely and blood splattered into my hand. "Getting worked up now only after she's dead?" He asked. "You are different like _he_ said." He added, vemon lacing his words at 'he'. I glared at him, blood trickling down the corner of my mouth, and tried to step forward. I could make out an outline of his figure and the glowing eyes, everything else was becoming dark. "I'll-" I inhaled sharply for a breath. "I'll get revenge." I finished and collapsed on my knees.  
He took a step forward as I leaned over the ground, trying to support myself. "You couldn't possibly think such foolish things. Without-" "A contract with a demon?" I questioned and coughed up more blood then before. "Watch me." I said, smirking. "Quite cocky aren't we, girl?" He asked and roughly grabbed my face with his gloved hand, forcing me to look at him. "I'll do my own dirty work and you'll suffer because of me. I'm not your average human. I'm not stupid." I replied firmly. "Then you're mistaken. At death's door you continue to give me sass, when it is you who is at my mercy."  
I stared into the glowing eyes of the demon before me and chuckled darkly. It was painful, but, I enjoyed the feeling of the pain. It told me I was still breathing and alive. "I'm at my own mercy." I retorted. It was getting harder to breathe, my vision was no longer clear, and I wasn't supporting myself anymore, it was the hand that held my face. "I-" I coughed again, the blood dripping down my chin. "...I continue knowing full price..." I said and smirked weakly. He growled and his grip tightened on me, but, I felt only numbness. "...Demon." I said and I felt my body go limp, a darkness clouding my vision and swallowing me whole.

Cassie's Pov...  
I felt something cold and wet tap my face. Immediately my eyes flew open and I sat up, rubbing my throbbing head. After a moment I realized my surroundings and my jaw dropped. "The bloody hell?!" I yelled as I looked around. It was raining, I was sitting in the mud, and in front of a grant manor. I heard a groan next to me and something shifted upwards into a sitting position. I saw Alexis, her hair, face, and clothes covered in a mix of blood and mud.  
"...Cassie?" She asked groggily and blinked a few times at me. "Cassie?!" She screamed and tackle hugged me. She began to sob into my shoulder and began muttering something about dying and loosing sanity. I patted her back and she slowly released me, rubbing her face as we sat up. "Wh-where are we?" She stuttered and looked around. That was one of the few times I'd ever seen her so fagile and weak looking. "I don't know." I replied. "It wasn't a dream." She said and looked at me, her mouth hanging slightly open.  
I shook my head, the previous event was a blur. "I remeber pain, blood, and something." "Someone actually." Alexis corrected me and stood, stumbling a bit before she offered a hand to me. I gladly accepted it and was pulled to my feet. Even after that experience she still had unnatural amounts of strength still. "I want to find out where the hell we are." She said and I glanced at her. "Yes, I'm going to cuss. I'm in a pissy mood and-" "Kitty don't like water." I said and she nodded. "Too the manor then!" She yelled and pointed to the estate's doors.  
We both ran for the door, slipping on the way, but, used each other to help balance ourselves. As soon as we were out of the rain, Alexis knocked on the grand oak doors. Rather hard if I may say. Just moments after the door was answered by a raven haired butler and immediately Alexis' hand, as well as my own, went to our noses. "May I help you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at our actions and we both immediately dropped our hands.  
"Yes. We're lost." I said, seeing how Alexis was checking him out from head to toe. Probably trying to decide if he was real or fake. "Please, step in. It's pouring rather harshly." He said and opened the door wider for us to step inside. Alexis was all to eager and was struggling not to run into the manor. I couldn't blame her either, I wanted to search the place up and down. He shut the door behind us and gave us a gentle smile. "Please wait here while I fetch my master." He said and disappeared.  
Alexis began spinning or bouncing in a circle, I couldn't tell, but, I knew she was just excited. "Do you know where we are?" She asked and gave me a large childish grin. I nodded before exploding into a happy little jig. "Cassie! They're coming!" I heard Alexis hiss and just a minute after a young boy about my age appeared with his butler.  
"This is my master, Ciel Phantomhive. And I am Sebastian Michaelis, the head bulter." We both nodded and Ciel looked us over. "What happened to you two?" He questioned. "Trouble." Alexis replied in a firm tone, saying she didn't want to speak about it. "Excuse her, she's moody. I'm Cassie Mavis. And this is-" "Alexis Wade." She said, cutting me off and Ciel nodded. "Welcome to the Phantomhives." He said.


	4. The Little Chat -Chapter 4-

Alexis' Pov...  
_"Welcome to the Phantomhives." _Repeated itself in my mind over and over again as we followed Sebastian through the manor. Everything look so different in real person compared to just staring at a screen. Surprisingly so far I hadn't broken down into one of my overly reactive fangirl fits, but, it was killing me just to walk behind the demon I adored so much._But... _I thought. _He's a demon. Demon's want souls and I won't trade mine for anything. _I told myself.  
"Lexi?" I heard Cassie and I turned to look at her with a blank expression. "Hm?" "You okay?" She asked quietly. I stared at her for a moment and smiled softly for real this time. "Peachy~" I replied. _Maybe I would trade my soul to keep Cassie. But, then again, I'd see her sometime after even if I didn't. _I said to myself and noticed a smirk from Sebastian. _Shit! I knew they could read minds! _I mentally shouted to myself and after that I decided to go blank. Well, in a matter of speaking I couldn't ever stop thinking, but, as long as I didn't think of anything personal at the moment, I'd be good.  
"Madams." He said and it pulled me from my random train of thought. "Your room." He said and opened the door for us. I stepped into the room, my mouth hung open in awe. It was beautiful, a plush queen bed in the far corner, a huge and I mean HUGE window, a double wide dressing mirror, and more. I was rather glad, even more so then before. I had to fight Ciel to let me and Cassie share a room, I refused to let her go again, and now seeing the size of the room, I'm glad she's there to share it with me.  
"Wow." I heard Cassie mumble as she came up next to me and I turned to look at Sebastian. "I will return for you shortly and take you to my master's studies." He said and smiled. "Please feel free to call if you need anything and there's fresh clothing in the closet." He said before shutting the door and disappearing.  
Immediately after he left I began to squeal like a six year old and was literally bouncing off the wall, to the bed, and in front of Cassie repeatedly. "CASSIE!" I screamed in excite meant as she began running around the room, touching everything. "It's. So. PURRFECT!" She laughed at me, especially noting the 'purr'. "If I die today, I'll with no regrets." I said and collapsed on the carpet. "Well, except not ever publishing a book." I said and she laughed.  
"We should probably get dressed, Lexi." She said and walked to the closet and sung the doors open. "Shit!" She yelled and I jumped to my feet immediately, pulling the knife from my hip. "What?!" She looked at me terrified and stepped back so I could see the closet fully. My mouth dropped in horror and I closed and replaced the knife on my hip, hidden underneath my oversized shirt. "I don't care how odd with look in shorts and oversized t's! I won't wear a dress! It takes away the intimidation!" I yelled and both me and Cassie ran for the window. "Time to go home!" She said as we opened the window. "No way in hell am I wearing a corset! Even if I am dead!" She yelled and I nodded.  
"Wait!" I said and grabbed Cassie's arm. Yes, we were serious about jumping, but, why not at least stick around for a bit? "I know..." I said and sighed heavily. "But... We should at least. Just for a bit." I said slowly and her eye twitched as she sighed. "After all, we do know the future too~" I said and nudged her, her eyes lighting up. "Why not screw with our powers while it last?" "But what if it already happened?!" She asked in concern. "Then we don't say a word about knowing everything else!" I replied back simply. "It's live and get back home. Or stay and die by that damn spider!" I said sternly and pointed to the closet.  
Cassie stared out the open window for a moment and reached her hand to it. "I can't..." She muttered and stepped on the windowsill. "...Believe I'm going to wear a corset." She muttered and shut the window. I sighed in relief when she stepped back on the floor and walked to the closet. "God save us." She muttered and started sorting through the dresses. "Well, on the brightside we might make history." I said and she glared at me. "Yeah. I can see it now, 'First and only girls to ever die wearing a corset!'. It's gonna be the head title in the papers. Not something I want to be remembered by." She said and grunted. "Now c'mon, we only have so much time." I nodded and walked next to her, staring at the dresses she pushed and pulled at until we found the right ones.

Cassie's Pov...  
"I. Hate. You." "But you love me too~" Alexis grinned cheekily at me as she stared at herself in the dressing mirror. The corset was tight, but, rather flattering to my body, so it wasn't that bad. Except the fact my boobs were being squished and I could hardly breathe. "I'm surprised we found short dresses." She said and I looked at mine. It was short and poofed out slightly at the bottom, while Alexis was long in the back, short in the front, and ruffled at the bottom slightly. "Funny that out of all the colors we choose grey and black." She said and gestured to us both in the mirror.  
We actually looked presentable for the Victorian Era. We were washed up, dressed, and we actually combed our hair for once. I watched Alexis as she paced around the rooms and stopped in front of the mirror with her fists on her hips."What?" I asked curiously. "I'm still debating whether this is a dream, I'm really dead, or it's real." "Well what about me being so different to response?" I questioned with a reaised eyebrow. "I know you too well. No matter what dream it always seems as if it's real because of you." She said and turned to look at me. "Besides. I can taste and feel in my dreams. I told you about eating this weird smoothy and that andaconda leaving two inch rips in my arm." She said and I nodded.  
She was right, neither of us could actually tell if we were asleep or not. Our dreams were vivid with every little detail, but, somethings would be so absurd it was just clear we were dreaming. "But, this is too good to be true." I said and she lied on the floor. "I know. But, there's something telling me it's real. And it's not the huge scar on my side." "Or the one on the back of my neck!" I added. Yes, we still had the scars from when we were murdered, but, they were just scars, fully healed and all.  
We heard a knock at the door and Alexis sat up. "Come in!" We both yelled. Even here we still had our big mouths and personalities, so nothing really changed. Well, except we were on our toes for surprises and trying not to fangirl. "Madams, are you ready?" He asked, his gaze quickly resting on Alexis who was still currently on the floor. "Yes." She replied and stood, dusting her dress and walked out into the hall. I followed after her, pulling my hair from my face again. It was weird now that I didn't have my clips in them, making my hair a bit longer then normal.  
"Please, thsi way, madams." Sebastian said and gestured for us to follow him. We already knew where most everything was because how aggressively we watched the anime about thirty thousand times. Alexis and me exchanged glances behind Sebastian, we both knew we were going to be questioned about our appearances, what kind of trouble, and why we were covered in blood and mud. "_Oh joy." _I saw Alexis mouth as we reached the doors to Ciel's studies. Sebastian gave a light knock and there was a faint, 'come in', and he opened the door for us.  
We stepped in and met Ciel's gaze immediately. "Ladies." He said and gestured to the seats in front of him. We nodded in sync and sat in front of him. After we were seated he stared at us for a moment. Alexis had her intimadating aura radiating again, but, I noticed her leg was bouncing faintly. Mainly meaning, one, she was bored, or two, she was nervous. I couldn't blame her, I was petrified on the inside as well, especially knowing what we do.  
"If I may, I'd like to know a bit more about you." He said and I glanced at Alexis. Her eyes glimmered in defiance, but, she nodded having no other choice really. "First, where did you two come from? I'd like to know a bit about both your families." Alexis and me exchanged glances, we didn't know what to say, but, we just had to wing it. Like everything else we did when we got stuck. "Far off." She replied as her gaze shifted from Ciel to Sebastian. We both knew we had to stretch the truth, because he would know if we lied. But, then again, Alexis was a master at lying, she even made me believe some story she once told.  
"And your families?" "Don't have any." I said almost immediately. "We're the only family we have left, technically speaking." Alexis added. Ciel raised an eyebrow at us both, we were responding too fast and too monotone. "Alright... Now, why were you dressed so oddly before and covered in mud and blood?" This time, Alexis and me locked eyes and a silence when around the room.  
"If we told you. You won't believe us." I said and looked directly at Ciel. "Try me." He responded and Alexis shrugged. "We died." "You what?" He questioned and she smirked. "Nah, we're-" "Lexi, this is no time for sarcasm." I said and she huffed lightly. I know what she was going to say and murderers wasn't going to go well, especially not with Ciel being the 'Ruler of the Underworld', also known as the 'Queen's Guard Dog'.  
"How could you have possibly died? You don't really think I would believe something so far fetched as that? The lie sits in plain sight!" Ciel said, rather angry. "Ask your butler then. Use him as the lie detector. For once I'm not actually lying." "It's the truth." Alexis and me said in turn. Sebastian wore his classic smirk, making it hard to tell what he was thinking, and I noticed Alexis kept casting him glances. Ciel looked a bit shocked, maybe it was the fact Alexis had mentioned Sebastian like that, like she knew something more.  
"Believe us or not. It's your choice." I said and Alexis nodded. "And, to let you know, we're not as stupid and clueless as you think." She said and I immediately turned to glare at her, causing her to shrug at me. "They should know at least that much. I won't say anything else until I know where we are in this all." I facepalmed and growled lightly. "You Moon Moon!" I yelled at her and she laughed.  
"Now, Lord Phantomhive, what information you've received is all that we will give at the moment until further notice." She said and my eye twitched in annoyance. We were going to die and it would be because she pissed off Ciel. She stood up and leaned up on Ciel's desk, in his face. Sebastian stiffened slightly and his eyes watched her dangerously. "You don't understand it and neither do we. So we're on the same page, but, everything is true." She said and smirked. "I decided against lying to you. Take that as a compliment, I lie to everyone." She added and stepped back. "C'mon, Cassie." She said and walked to the door.  
I looked from Ciel to her, wide eyed, before I stopped and quickly walked after her. She was crazy and I had known this for a long time, but, now it really showed me how much I missed about her mentality. "Alexis!" I hissed as I came to walk next to her. "What were you thinking?!" She shrugged. "You're asking me. It just came out. I mean, you can't control my demon." She said and smirked. "You're crazy and was almost possessed. Are you sure you're MY Lexi?" I questioned and she nodded. "Just new and inproved. This world's giving me that purrfect life I always wanted." She said and I could have sworn her eyes flashed the demon pink when she looked at me.


	5. Realization -Chapter 5-

Cassie's Pov...  
We were back in our room again, I had thought it would be best if we just stayed there for a while, since what happened about an hour or so before. Though, during the whole experience, Alexis and I had forgotten a few key details to our appearances and I had just noticed. "Alexis?" I called and she turned to look at me from the window. "Where are our glasses?" I asked and she immediately went to push her's up, if they had been there. "What-no!" She yelped and began looking on the floor.  
After about ten minutes of trying to find both our glasses she sat on the floor and began to whine. "Those were my favorite set of glasses I've ever owned!" She yelled and for a moment I thought she was going to start sobbing, but, she didn't. "...Well we don't need them anymore at least." I said and she nodded. "Then what else is different that we didn't notice?" She asked and stood, walking to the mirror glaring intently at herself. I came up behind her and blinked blankly at myself. We both still looked the same, well, without glasses and our hair up at least.  
Alexis growled lightly and turned her back to the mirror. "This is confusing!" She said angrily and clutched her head. "Alexis..." I said, worried suddenly. I had a feeling something was different about her. "It has to be a dream but it doesn't seem like it!" She yelled and slammed her fist against the wall next to the mirror, causing it to cave in around her hand. Her rage immediately disappeared after that and we both stared wide eyed at the wall. "C-Cassie?" She stuttered and drew her fist back and stumbled back onto the floor. "Wh-what did I just do?" She asked.  
I walked up to the wall slowly and stared at the five inch wide hole she made. It didn't seem possible, especially because how thick the wall was. "...Is it just me or does it seem your strength went up times ten?" I asked and turned to look at her, she was petrified to the spot, still staring at the wall. "I-I...I'm in so much trouble!" She said and jumped to her feet, picking up the mirror to move it in front of the hole she made. She sighed in relief and sat onto the bed next to me. "Do you-" "Think you're a demon? Yes. I swore I saw your eyes flash pink, even before last night." I replied and she inhaled a shaky breath.  
There was a soft knock on the door suddenly, which caused both Alexis and me to jump. "Come in." I replied and the door opened to reveal Sebastian. "Are you alright, madams?" He asked, I wasn't surprised he heard that noise. "We're fine. Just realized we were missing something unnecessary." I replied and Alexis nodded faintly. She held her head in her hands, covering her face so I couldn't tell what she was feeling. "Are you alright, Lady Alexis?" Sebastian asked, stepping into the room next to the bed to look at her.  
She looked up at him smiling widely. "Just purrfect~" She said in an almost sing-song voice. I raised an eyebrow at her in confusion, what was going through her head, it was getting hard to read her, which wasn't normal. Sebastian seemed to take it odd as well, seeing how he also raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you sure?" He asked and she nodded. "Positive." She said and their eyes locked. I swear if I wasn't actually watching I won't have caught the quick flash of pink eyes from either of them. Sebastian nodded faintly and walked ot the door. "I do hope you don't mind, but, my master wishes you stay in your room until dinner. I will come to retreive you when it is time." He said and left.  
There was a minute of silence before Alexis jumped up and began to do somersaults across the room, something neither of us were actually capable of, until now. "What the hell, Alexis?" I asked and she stopped in a mid-somersault and instead doing a handstand. "Hell is right!" She said and plopped down to sit in front of me. "I'm demon~" She cheered. "Well, at least part seeing how my stomach's rumbling." She added and I raised an eyebrow. "Now your body matches your sanity." I sighed out and she grinned.  
"Oh, Cassie! You know that I've always been told I was a demon and I was nearly possessed! Maybe this way I'm out of that harm and others too!" She said and grabbed my arms, smiling. I shook my head lightly, causing her to frown. "Alexis, don't you see? You might be part demon now, but, you're still in harms way, in more then one way." I said and she knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. "Your soul can still be taken, your power could harm someone, and you're bound to find another demon who sees you as a threat!" I said and grabbed her shoulders, gazing at her seriously. "Sebastian knows, Lexi. Which only means Ciel will too, we've only got so much time to get out of here before they figure out what else we know."  
She pulled away and sat on the floor, staring at the white carpetting, and it stayed like this for a while. "But...We're here." She protested and I knew what she meant. We'd always wanted to living in the Black Butler Era, but, now at what cost? "How would we even leave, anyways? Neither of us know." She added and I nodded, thinking for a moment. "Then we go to the Undertaker. He could help." I said and Alexis immediately jumped to her feet, pressing her back against the wall. "DO YOU REMEMBER CORRECTLY WHAT WE HAVE TO DO?!" She yelled at me and I nodded. I didn't like the idea either, since the Undertaker was into rather dirty jokes. "You're mad." She muttered, sliding down the wall. "And you're insane." I said and she shook her head. "I prefer mentally hilarious, after all, I haven't down anything that hurt someone besides me." "And me." I added.


	6. Awkward Dinner and Reapers -Chapter 6-

Alexis' Pov...  
Sebastian had just come to retrieve us for dinner and we walked in the hallways in silence. I was trying hard not to think, but, my mind was buzzing, which wasn't out of the normal, but, it would only get worse when I went to bed. _So I'm a demon? _I questioned myself, I still wasn't entirely sure, even with the hole I made in the wall, which I was really hoping Sebastian wouldn't find until after we left.  
"Lady Alexis?" Sebastian questioned and I snapped my head to look at the back of his head. "You seem troubled, might I ask why?" I saw from the corner of my eye Cassie giving me a firm glare, I was clearly not allowed to speak anymore. "No, Sebastian." I replied, though my tone wasn't very convincing and Cassie facepalmed. _"Get over it." _I mouthed at her and she rolled her eyes. _"No, __Moon Moon__." _She mouthed back and I stuck my tongue at her. Yes, I was being immature and didn't care at the moment.  
We entered into the dinning room and once again we met Ciel's gazed. I could tell he was interested in what we had said earlier, but, I wasn't going to say anything this time, hopefully. Cassie and I sat on the right side of Ciel, next to each other, since that was normal for us and we refused to sit apart at the moment in our current situation. "Ladies." Ciel said rather quietly and both of us nodded. This was going to be a rather long dinner.  
Moments later Sebastian returned with the food, but, since earlier I refused to make eye contact and this only made me receive a smirk from him. "Tonight for dinner we have Cajun Seafood Pasta, my lord." He said and placed the plates in front of us. "Very well, Sebastian." Ciel replied. "Thank you." Cassie and I said in unison, causing us to withhold a chuckle, not wanting to seem rude at the current timing. When finished Sebastian came to stand besides Ciel, waiting patiently.  
I felt so awkward at the moment, only the occasional sound of the fork tapping against the plate was heard and it was killing me. "If you would, care to explain yourselves about earlier?" Ciel asked and we both stiffened. Cassie and I looked to each other, she was pissed and it was written all over her face. _"Sorry." _I mouthed and she glared at me. _"Keep your mouth shut." _She replied and looked to Ciel, I nodded. "About what, might we ask?" Cassie replied and Ciel raised an eyebrow at her. "What did you mean exactly by 'use your butler as a lie detector', Lady Alexis?"  
I swallowed hard and glanced at Cassie and she sighed, of course he was going to ask me. "Nothing." I replied. "Just I know some people can tell when another's lying." I added and saw Cassie relax slightly, I knew I had to lie and stretch things around a bit to fit. I looked up to Ciel, making eye contact. "You do have a point and I'm surprised you could guess my butler is one of them." He said and I nodded. _It's not just that. _I thought, I wanted to yell it so badly, but, I needed to keep my mouth shut for now.  
"I am rather curious to know more about what you know of me, though." He said and Cassie nearly choked on a piece of shrimp. "...Cassie?" I asked and she took a sip of her water, the most casual she could manage at the moment. Luckily, Ciel hadn't notice her awkward movement. "Not much." She replied, red in the face. "We do know you're the head of the Phantomhive Toy Company, that was obvious enough." She added and I nodded.  
_We're in trouble... _I thought and glanced over at Sebastian. He was smirking again and I looked away immediately and rather too quickly. "Something wrong?" Ciel asked and I shook my head. "Just thought I heard something." I replied. _Oh lord, that was a straight up lie. Someone save us. _I was getting uncomfortable in the current situation, especially since Sebastian was now retrieving the plates and reached from behind me to grab mine. "I do hope you enjoyed the food." He said and picked up my plate. "...I did." I replied, biting the inside of my lip. He smiled slightly before leaving to go to the kitchen, no doubt to get dessert.  
I was ready just to start slamming my head against a wall or something, this was painful to sit here and try not to be discovered while sitting in plain sight of a demon. I swear I was going to explode if I couldn't get away soon, lying was harder now that I was in front of Sebastian and Ciel, it was nearly impossible to slip anything behind them. "Lexi?" Cassie questioned quietly and I looked at her blankly. She pointed under the table where I was gripping the side of the chair and I immediately released it. _Shit... I'm going to break something before tonight's over too. _I thought, taking a mental note of my strength now.  
Sebastian came out a moment later with dessert, a chocolate mousse cake. _Oh lord have mercy... _Was the only think I thought when I saw the cake placed in front of us. I LOVED sweets and so did Cassie, but, at the moment I felt like it was going to be drugged or something to make us talk. I glanced at Cassie from the corner of my eye, she was already eating, so I picked up my fork. I cut a small piece off and stuck it in my mouth, not before sniffing it lightly.  
I looked over to Sebastian as I ate, a smile had crept across my face. _It taste so good! _I thought and Sebastian smirked, my face immediately exploding into a light blush. He could read minds, I was so screwed and I was dragging Cassie down with me. After we were finished Cassie and I sat in silence, avoiding eye contact with anyone, but, each other. We had noticed Ciel seemed pleased with what ever information we gave him and he hadn't questioned us again, relieving me and Cassie slightly.  
Everything seemed to be going fine, except that my thoughts kept straying and I was constantly changing them to something else, mainly cats and wolves so I wouldn't give anything away. I was so worried I was literally just mind messaging everything to Sebastian, or maybe it was only when I made eye contact with him, but, either way I was being cautious.  
Sebastian had offered to show us to our room again, even though we already knew where it was, we accepted anyways. "Do get some rest, I believe I'll be taking you two along with me tomorrow." Ciel said before walking in the other direction, causing Cassie and I to exchange questioning looks. "Madams?" Sebastian questioned when we weren't following and immediately we went to him. "Sorry." We replied in unison.  
Once in our room Cassie and I changed immediately and crawled into the plush bed. I randomly just started pounding my head into my pillow, this was helping me relax from the day's encounter. "Are you alright?" Cassie asked and I plopped onto the bed, face down. "Nu." I replied and she stared at me. "It'll be okay, just get some sleep." She said and I propped myself on my elbows. "But I found out Sebastian can read thoughts! I don't even know if it's just when you make contact or just flat out anytime!" I said and rolled onto my back.  
"Calm down-" "Define 'calm down'." I said and she smacked me in the arm. "Go to sleep." "No, Jeff. I won't." I snickered and Cassie hit me again. "Lexi!" "Cassie!" I mocked and she laughed. "Alright I'm better." I replied and pulled up the sheets, snuggling into one of the many pillows on the bed. "Night, Cas." "Sleep well, Lexi." I sighed slightly. "Not sure I have a choice..." I replied, almost immediately passing out.

Rachel's Pov...  
"Grell, dammit!" I yelled and swung my my scythe into the nearest chimney. "Tsk, tsk. Someone's upset." I glared up at the red haired man, he always got on my nerves so easily. "No dip, Sherlock! We're not paid over timed!" I retorted and he huffed. "We've only got one more soul to harvest." He replied before disappearing again. "Grell!" I yelled angrily and followed after him.  
By the time I actually got there he was already finished and gave me a wide, toothy grin. "No." I replied almost instantly, I knew what he was thinking. "Now, my dear, you're going to meet my dearest Bassy~" "No." I repeated a bit louder for him. Though, he ignored my protest and grabbed my wrist, dragging me over the roof tops to none other then the Phantomhive Manor.  
_Oh joy. _I thought as we landed in the garden, I had to admit that demon did good work. "Grell!" I hissed silently and he turned to look at me. "We can't, what about William? And besides, all the doors and windows are locked now!" I said, hoping to change his mind, but, I was only fighting a hopeless battle. "C'mon, Ray, you need to stop being a scaredy-cat of Sebas-chan! He's wonderful!" Grell said and grinned at me. "No, Grell. Just no. We can't even get in!" I said and he glared at me. "You under estimate me, my dear." He said and in an instant he took my scythe from me.  
"Give it back dammit!" I yelled and jumped at my scythe in an attempt to grab it. "You have quite a foul mouth for a lady, Ray." He said and rested my scythe against his shoulder. "You have no idea." I replied and glared at him. "Now. Give. It. Back." I said, standing, and held out my hand. He shook his head and flashed his sharp teeth at me. "Not until I'm finished." He said and jumped over me. "Grell! I'm going to kill you if you don't give me back my scythe!" I yelled and chased after him.  
"I will see my darling Bassy!" He replied and I growled, he was a real idiot to try to out run the fastest reaper. He dodged around a tree, trying to use the curve against me, but, I swung around it and kicked off of it for a boosted and tackled him to the ground. I ripped my scythe form his hands and glared down at him. He sweat dropped and gave a nervous chuckle while slipping out form under me. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" I yelled and jumped up after him.  
He ran straight for the doors that lead into the manor and pulled on the handle in an attempt to open it. I grinned to myself, lifting my scythe over my head, and strike down at him. Though, he did something I hadn't expected, he jumped out of the way as I was just inches from hitting him. My eyes widen as I realized what he did and it was too late to stop my attack. My scythe slammed into the door, knocking it from it's hinges and throwing it back into the hall with a loud crash.  
I stood firm in my position, staring wide eyed as what just happened replayed in my mind, and Grell patted my shoulder. "You do lovely work, my dear. I'm surprised how much power you can hold in that small body of yours." He said and chuckled to himself. I turned my head to give him a menacing glare, one that if any animal say they would roll over and die. Immediately Grell's smile dropped and he grabbed my scythe from me. "And just in case..." He muttered and walked into the hall, examining the damage. "GRELL!" I screamed and ran after him.

Cassie's Pov...  
There was a loud crash that echoed throughout the manor, I groaned and rolled over, I didn't want to wake up. "Cassie!" Alexis hissed, but, I made no response. She poked me in the face and immediately I sat straight up. "WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled and glared at her. "Did you-" We were cut off as we heard the name 'Grell' screamed. Alexis and I stared at each other wide eyed, the voice was familiar. Instantly we were out of bed and running into the halls, only to run into Sebastian. "Madams, what are you doing up?" He asked and I raised an eyebrow at him while Alexis crossed her arms.  
"You can't tell us you didn't here that." She said firmly and he sighed. "Please go back to your room, it's not safe at the moment." I heard Alexis growl light and I walked around Sebastian. "Not safe my ass." I muttered and Alexis followed after me, Sebastian sighing once more. "I don't wish to use force on you." "And we don't either!" Alexis replied, laughing darkly. Suddenly she grabbed me and pulled me back, to avoid a flying Grell that hit the wall just inches from where I was originally.  
"Bassy!" Grell yelled, recovering almost instantly from the impact. "Oh hell no you don't, Grell!" We heard a female yell as she stepped around the corner. Alexis jaw dropped and I felt like my eyes were about to pop out of my head. The girl before us was shorter then average, medium length dirty blonde hair, menacing gleaming green eyes, and was in a short black dress. "RACHEL!" Alexis and I screamed in unison, tackling her to the ground. "It's you!" Alexis exclaimed and stood up, pulling Rachel and I to our feet.  
"Would you hold on just one second, guys." Rachel said and marched over to Grell, who was currently glomping an un-amused Sebastian. "I'm telling Will." She said and grabbed him by the ear, pulling him off of Sebastian, who chuckled. "I don't believe I've had the honor of meeting your friend, Grell." Sebastian said, staring at Rachel who didn't hear what he had said. "That's Rachel." "Rachel Raymond." Alexis and I said after the other. Grell nodded faintly and winced. "The fastest Reaper we've seen." He added and Alexis and I raised eyebrows at each other.  
"Rachel?" We said in unison, Alexis placing her hands on her hips. "Later, guys. I've got to get him back. If I can, I'll come back." She said and looked to Sebastian, glaring. "Hurt them and I'll personally kill you." He chuckled at her. "I wouldn't dream of it. Though, my master's orders are obsolete." Rachel huffed and he smirked. "Then you're more then dead." She replied before dragging Grell down the hallway. "SORRY ABOUT WAKING YOU GUYS!" She yelled and we smiled. "THAT'S OKAY!" We called back, we really didn't care if we were being rude, after all Ciel had to be awake already.  
"Sebastian." We heard behind us and turned to see a rather pissed Ciel. "Yes, my lord?" Sebastian replied. "What just happened?" He asked crossly. "Rachel knocked down the door-" "And dragged Grell away steaming." Alexis and I spoke in turn, smiling widely, and Ciel sighed. "Sebastian, I want you to clean up this mess and make sure my sleep isn't disturbed again tonight. That's an order." He sighed and walked away.  
Sebastian smirked lightly. "Yes, my lord." He turned to look at us. "Would you care for me to take you to your room?" He asked. "No thank you, Sebastian." I said and Alexis nodded in agreement with me. "Good night." She said and waved slightly at him before turning and walking after me. She jogged up next to me and smirked. "We're not dreaming." "And we're not dead." Alexis and I said after the other. "I wonder how Rachel got here." I thought aloud and Alexis nodded. "But now this only means we know for sure and maybe she can help clear things up." She said as we stepped into our room. "I hope so." I replied, crawling back into the bed.


	7. Hurtful Motivation -Chapter 7-

Cassie's Pov...  
I woke with Alexis hanging off the side of the bed. Upside down. I was seriously wondering how she managed to do that in her sleep or she fell asleep that way. Either way it looked uncomfortable. "Lexi." I said, crawling over to stare at her face over the edge of the bed. "Lexi!" I yelled, still nothing. "Damn, you sleep like a rock. I wish I had a siren, since only those can wake you." I muttered and sat cross legged on the bed for a few minutes. Most likely why she wasn't waking up was because I was the early riser, she was the late sleeper.  
I snapped my fingers as an idea formed in my mind and I grinned evilly down at Alexis. "I'm calling Sebastian to help us dress~" I nearly sang and she flipped off the bed, onto her head. "SHIT! DON'T!" She yelled and stood up, stumbling around a bit as if she was drunk. I doubled over in laughter, falling of the bed while clutching my stomach. "Dammit, Cassie!" She screamed and flopped back onto the floor, sighing. "I-I-I'm sorry!" I stuttered and she curled into a ball on the ground. "...Going back to sleep..." She muttered and I sat up, pouting. "Nuuuuuuuu!" I yelled and bounced on her. "Cassie!" She yelled and pushed me off.  
I sat on the floor grinning at her as she only glared. I found this amusing to do on the weekends, but, normally she would beat me for it, which had escaped my mind until now. "Fuck." I muttered as my grin disappeared and she stood. "Don't kill me!" I screeched and ran from her. "God save you now then, Cassie!" She screamed and chased after me. I had really pissed her off, but, it was worth it, as long as she didn't hit me.  
I jumped onto the bed right as she tried to dive at me, luckily the bed was rather bouncing and I leapt over her. "Nahnah!" I said and stuck my tongue at her. She lifted her head from the floor, her glare so fierce I swear it could start a fire if not ripe my soul from my body. "I'm. Going. To. Kill. YOU!" She yelled and jumped at me again, but, I pushed her back on the floor once more. "DAMMIT, CASSIE!" She said and flailed her arms in the air, almost immediately stopping when Sebastian entered in the room.  
My face dropped, as well as my body, as I stopped bouncing on the bed and sat down, trying to act casual. Alexis on the other hand just stared wide eyed in shock at him. _"Whoops~" _I mouthed. She was cursing too much, how un-lady like. I snickered at her and she casted me a glare, signalling me to shut up quickly. Sebastian only smirked and bowed in apology. "Forgive me. I was only coming to inform you that breakfast will be ready in about fifteen minutes." He said and straightened back up, gazing between the both of us. "And might I ask what the problem might be?" He questioned and Alexis stood, pouting slightly. "It's nothing." She muttered and he nodded. "Do come down for breakfast when you're ready." He said before closing the door.  
She turned to glare at me with her arms crossed. "I'mma get dressed now." I said nervously and walked ot the closet, pulling out yet another short, grey dress. Alexis came up behind me and pulled another black replica of the dress she wore the previous day. I gave her a nervous smile, she had to tie my corset. _Shit. _Was the only thing I thought. "Don't..." I gulped. "...Kill me, pwease. You love me~" I tried to use the sisterly love against her, but, she only pulled tighter on the corset strings. "Done." She said and smirked. I was gripping my chest, she had literally squeezed the breath out of me, but, as long as she didn't take the life I was okay.  
"Ouch..." I muttered and she 'hmph'ed at me. "Jeez, it's not that bad!" I said and she turned around for me to tighten her corset as well. I did so, but, made it tighter then last time, and seeing her jerk slightly while I was doing that made me satisfied enough. "We're even now." I said and she grunted. "Fine." She mumbled and stepped in from of the mirror. "I'm lazy, so I'm going to only comb my hair." I raised an eyebrow at her, smirking. "SO you're not trying to impress Sebas-chan~?" I said, mimicking her voice at 'Sebastian'.  
"Oh, shuttup." She said and began brushing her hair. "I'm not getting fancy because, one, I hate it, and two, I'm not of noble blood and I feel like I shouldn't be treated like it. Guest or not." She said and my eyes widened. "...What are you saying?" I questioned and she turned ot look at me. "I'm saying I'm going to request a job to work for Ciel. I'm so bored sitting in this room that I'm motivated to clean." She said and I placed my hand on her forehead. "Are you sick?" I asked immediately. "No." She sighed and rested her elbow on the table, propping up her head. "Just bored and worried. I want something to keep my mind away from everything, or at least something to occupy my hands."  
There was a silence that swept through the room for a few minutes as we just sat and stood there. "Well..." I said, thinking aloud. "...Well, we could always look for the music and art room." I said and she nodded. "If Sebastian isn't stalking us. I think after last night he was keeping a closer eye on us." I tilted my heas slightly and stared at her confused. "What do you mean?" I asked and she sighed. "Well aren't you the Sun Sun to my Moon Moon... I mean he's gettiing suspicious of us. A human, a demon halfling with no contract, and a reaper who're friends, doesn't that seem odd?" She said and I thought about it for a moment.  
She had a VERY large point, especially because demons were enemies with reapers, so there was something off on that topic. "We..." I started, but, thought it over for another second. "We need another one of your classic lie stories." I said and she looked at me shocked. "C-Cassie? You can't be serious!" She said and sweat dropped. I nodded and she began turning pale. "Slipping something so large by them is nearly impossible!" "I know." I replied and walked up to her, grabbing her shoulders firmly. "But you're the only one who can."  
She pushed away from me and shook her head. "Cassie, I-I had stuff to build off of. But...here," She gestured around the room. "I have nothing. A reaper is my best friend, as well as a human I don't intend to eat. There's nothing I can do that will sound real." She replied and walked to the window. "Our best chance is to leave before something happens... You were right, I shouldn't have opened my mouth yesterday... I just messed things up for us more!" She yelled and gazed out the open window.  
"ALEXIS MARIE WADE." I said loud and firm, causing her to look at me shocked. I NEVER used her middle or full name, EVER. "This is not you. This is not the girl I met nearly three years ago! This is not the demonic, loyal, brave, animalistic friend I came to love as my sister!" I said and stepped in front of her, poking her firmly below the collar bone, causing her to stumble back a bit. "God save you, Alexis Marie Wade! Grow some balls! I want that bitch who bit life in the hand because she refused to bow down! I want that girl who was an outcast for years, knew it, yet still never gave up on trying to find someone to fill and fix her shattered heart!" I said and glared at her as she pressed herself against the wall.  
"...C-Cassie?" She stuttered, but, my gaze didn't soften. "I want the real Alexis Wade and I want her now." I said, my tone quieter now. "She would never give up on a fight and she would do anything to protect the ones she loved, even if it meant her own life." I whispered and began to tear up. "Damn you. Damn you for being weak when I need you most. Damn you for giving up so easily. Damn you for forgetting who you really are these past few years! Damn you!" I yelled and she was petrified to the spot, trembling as I glared at her through blurry eyes. "You're turning out to be just like them. Scared, unfaithful, and pathetic. Just like all those before me that said they were your best friend, that said they loved you as family more then anything and lied..." I whispered faintly as the tears began to fall down my face.

Alexis' Pov...  
Nothing hurt more then what I was hearing from Cassie. Everything I tried to hide, forget, push away just came crashing down on me. The weight in her words were the worst of it, I could see it in her eyes, she was furious with me. I didn't know what to do, I felt so useless and unnecessary again. I shoved past her and straight for the door, trying not to cry, not now at least as I opened the door and ran into the hallway. I didn't care where I ended up, I just wanted out, I wanted to be rid of everything right now, I wanted it all the disappear.  
I somehow ended up in the garden, well at least from the looks, but, it was hard to tell with my eyes all blurry. I collapsed onto one of the chairs there, my face in my arms against the seat. I started to sob uncontrollably as I muttered Cassie's name over and over again. After about a minute or so I stopped and looked up, rubbing my red, puffy eyes. "I don't want to loose Cassie..." I muttered and sat up. I sat there staring at the ground blankly, which soon turned to a glare as I stood, only to meet eyes with Sebastian.  
"Lady Alexis, what are you doing in the garden?" He asked and I looked away, crossing my arms. "Doing as I wish. Problem?" I retorted and began to walk away, I needed to be left alone. "Only if you're seeking trouble, Milady. And my master wishes that you stay in the manor." He said and I growled lightly. "Stop calling me that, you should know I'm not a noble." I replied and he smirked lightly. "I do, Milady." "Then back off. I don't want to do anything to Ciel." I said and began walking off, but, he grabbed my arm. "As I said before, my master wishes that you stay in the manor and breakfast is nearly done."  
I looked at him and back at his hand, jerking slightly to try to get my arm back, but, his grip tightened. "I'm geussing Ciel also ordered you to keep a close eye on us. Especially after last night." He raised an eyebrow at me slightly and I nodded with a blank expression. "Don't look at me like that. It's easy to guess. You know what I am, you know Cassie's human, and you know that Rachel's a reaper. I know the both of you are curious to why a demon halfling is best friends with both a human and reaper, correct?" I asked, but, he didn't reply or make any change in facial expression.  
There was a silence that went between us, it felt like it was forever, but, couldn't have been more then a minute. "You're a strange demon, Lady Alexis." He finally said and I smirked. "You don't know half of it, Sebastian. Now I'd be greatful that you let me go before I decide to bite you. I don't like it when people or _demons _touch me." "That would not be a wise choice, but, as you wish." He said and released my arm. "Thank you. And I already know, I'm not the wised, only the boldest." I replied before walking back to the manor. I was going to find Cassie and tell her sorry, along with a few other rules for next time this happened.

Cassie's Pov...  
After Alexis ran from the room I sobbed against the wall, before collecting myself and walking out into the halls of the manor. I wanted to get my mind off of it, but, the same thought just came back, squeezing at my heart. So, instead I decided to go looking for Alexis, with no avail. I sighed as I walked passed the kitchen, hearing voices I immediately stopped and peered through the cracked opening.  
The three servants stood with each other chatting quietly, probably worried Sebastian would hear them if they were any louder. I opened the door slightly to slip in undetected, but, the door creaked slightly and all three of them turned to look at me, terrified and yelling. "We were doing our choirs!" "Honest, Mis'er Sebastian!" "Yes sir, yes we were!" Finny, Bard, and Mey-rin shouted in turn and I chuckled. "I'm not Sebastian." I said and they blinked at me.  
"'Ey, aren't you that new girl who came to the manor yesterday?" Bard asked and I nodded, smiling gently. "I'm Cassie Mavis. I was just looking for Alexis, my friend. Have you seen her?" I asked and they all shook there heads. "No, ma'am. No we haven't." Mey-rin replied and I sighed. "Oh well... And don't worry, I won't tell Sebastian." I said and winked, causing them to sigh in relief. "Though, if you have some time, I'd like to get to know you guys." I said and they smiled at me. "Of course!" Finny replied cheerfully.


	8. Make Up and Forced Invatation -Chapter 8

Alexis' Pov...  
I paced slowly around the manor, I was trying to figure out how to use the demon sense, or whatever it was to find Cassie. Having a special connection with her and all I thought it would work. Sadly, I didn't know how to use it, let alone what else I could do. So, instead I decided to go to the first place that came into my head. The kitchen. Cassie and I would always go to the kitchen to get something to eat and drown our sorrows in before the other would come and knock some sense into one or the other.  
I walked to the kitchen doors, noticing they were cracked slightly, and peered in. I saw Cassie leaning against the counter speaking with the servants. I smiled lightly to myself, all the misfits and outcasts seem to be in this very manor. I remembered we admired the three when we watched Black Butler. After all, they always had something exciting in there life.  
As I continued to watch for a few more minutes a thought had crossed my mind. I had just remembered who Cassie and I were currently crushing on and that had escaped my mind until now. A twisted grin crept across my face as I stared at her back and I covered my mouth with my hand to muffle a chuckle. After I had regained myself, I decided I had waited long enough and pushed through the doors.  
"Oh Cassie~" I sang out practically and all four turned to look at me, the servants with a terrified look and Cassie with her classic 'wtf' face. I gave her a small smirk and her eyes widened. _"Don't." _She mouthed. _"Not yet~" _I replied and grinned cheekily, causing her to give me a severe glare before turning back to the other three. "It's alright. This is Alexis, my friend I told you about." She said and they nodded slightly. "Don't worry. I won't tattle on you. Actually, I was going to ask, since I ran into you three first, if you would mind a few extra hands?" I asked.  
There was a silence that pasted as the three exchanged glances between each other. "What do you mean?" Finny asked curiously. Cassie smiled lightly and I walked up to the counter, smiling from ear to ear. "We're-" "Going to see if Ciel will give us a job." Cassie said, cutting me off. "Really?" Mey-rin asked and we nodded in response. "We could help with the cooking-" "Cleaning!" "And not to forget-" "Gardening too!" Cassie and I spoke in turn, gazing at the three for their opinion. Though, it wouldn't really matter if they said yes or no, we needed the job anyways and were going to ask.  
"Why not?" Bard said, looking us both over. "Though, I don' think either of ya really know what ya gettin' into." He said and both Finny and Mey-rin nodded. "There's lots of work around here." "And lots of cleaning too!" Finny and Mey-rin said in turn. Cassie and I exchanged glances and smirked, turning back to them. "Oh we can handle it." Cassie replied. "We're more then meets the eye." I added and Cassie nodded.  
"Ciel ain't the easiest person to talk to either." Bard added, it seemed almost like he was trying to make an argument out of it, probably because he was worried I'd take his position as chef. "We seem to do fine earlier." I replied and Cassie raised an eyebrow at me. "If you think about it." I added and she shrugged. "Don't worry. We'll get the jobs, we want to help after all and we need something to support ourselves with too." Cassie said, she seemed more persuasive then me at the moment. They all nodded briefly before my head perked up, causing them all to look at me.  
"I...hear footsteps..." I mumbled and the servants jumped and scattered to their choirs. Cassie looked at me with a raised eyebrow in question, as if she didn't believe me. Though, her eyes widened slightly as Sebastian stepped into the kitchen and she glanced between him and me. We both straightened and turned to look at him. "What are you two doing in here, if I might ask, madams?" Sebastian questioned. "I-We-Um." I stuttered and Cassie smirked. "We're hungry. Alexis was going to make something to eat." She said and I snapped my head to her. "I was?" I asked and she elbowed me in the ribs. "Oh yeah. I was." I said quickly, rubbing my side lightly.  
Sebastian smirked at the both of us, causing me to blush faintly, I was embarrassed at the moment, especially because I wasn't quick enough or very convincing at our lie. "Breakfast should be ready now, madams. If you would go seat yourself in the kitchen I will bring the food momentarily." He said and we nodded quickly before darting from the kitchen and into the hallway.  
Cassie stumbled slightly as we ran down the hall and straight into the dining hall, closing the door rather harshly behind us. "Damn high heels!" She yelled and glanced at her feet. "They're barely two inches."I snickered and she glared. "Dude, I can prance around in six inch heels." I said, entirely serious. "Mhm. And as you strut around I'm going to be yelling 'Trampsey' at the top of my lungs." "You do and I'll slap you." She laughed lightly while I glared. "But you love me too much~" She said smiling widely. "Remember what happened the last time you said that?" I asked and her face dropped.  
There was a long silence that went between us as we just stood and stared at the other. "I'm sorry." I said quietly. "I'm sorry too... That was a lot to push on you." She replied, we could both tell we were trying not to break down. "Alexis, I-I-" "Don't bother, Cassie. I already have it planned out, actually. And next time this happens, use my full name and slap me, you have my permission. I want you to knock sense back into me if I cower out like that again." I said and she nodded faintly, a small smile on her lips. "I'll hold you too that!" She said and I laughed. "I don't doubt it." I replied.  
The doors opposite of the room opened suddenly, causing both Cassie and I to jump, and we turn to look at a rather pissed Ciel. "Did we do something wrong?" I questioned and immediately regretted it, seeing both Cassie's warning glance and Ciel's glare. I pushed my lips together and looked down. "We have quite a few things to discuss." Ciel said and gestured to the seats next to him, while Cassie and I nodded. We both seated ourselves to his right, once again, and stared at the table.

Cassie's Pov...  
I glanced around the room, I could feel Ciel's gaze on us, but, I didn't dare look him in the eye. I was worried he was going to say something and the Alexis would get all defensive and defiant or jump up and run. Luckily, Sebastian entered the room with the food before anything could happen and I slowly, but quietly, let out a sigh of relief.  
"Ciel." I heard Alexis say quietly and my stomach twisted. No way in hell was I going to let her ask for a job. He glanced up at us with an unreadable expression, causing Alexis to gulp lightly, the last of her confidence died since this morning. "We were wondering if you would be so kind as to allow us to work for you?" I asked and Alexis nodded. "And sorry about last night." She added quickly, looking up at him. He seemed rather surprised that we apologized or because we asked for work, maybe even both.  
"Might I ask why you wish to work for me?" He questioned, taking a bite into his mouth. "We have no job and we're not nobles." I said, noting the glance Alexis gave me and then nodded in approval. Ciel stared at us questioningly and I saw Alexis sigh. "It's true, Ciel. You can ask Sebastian. He knows we aren't nobles and that we aren't normal." Alexis said and I nodded. "How aren't you normal?" He questioned and I sighed, it was now or never. "It's clear you know I'm human and that Alexis is a demon halfblood, also that our friend Rachel is a reaper. I have no contract with Alexis, in fact, we're best friends, or the correct way to place it, like sisters. Rachel is a close friend of ours who we often meet with." I replied and Alexis nodded after taking a few bites.  
There was a silence that held for a good time until we finished eating, though, I was still on edge and jumpy. "There is much I don't know about you two and it concerns me." Ciel said, shattering the silence and startled Alexis and I. "Though, from what I've seen you're no real threat to me or anyone else." I saw Alexis' eye twitch and I shook my head lightly, I knew she wanted to prove she was a threat because of her pride, but, now wasn't the time. "I'll give you a job as my new maids starting tomorrow. But, as of today you will remain my guest and are still going to accompany me today."  
Alexis and I exchanged curious glances before returning our gaze to Ciel. "Where, might we ask, are you taking us?" I questioned and Alexis nodded. "To a costume ball at the Trancy Manor, much to my displeasure." He replied and I noticed Alexis stiffen slightly. She turned to look me directly in the eyes, her own wide with terror. _"Claude..." _I mouthed and she nodded with a small gulp. I turned back to Ciel, a small panicked edge in my voice. "We're honored, but, we wouldn't mind staying put at the manor."  
Ciel raised an eyebrow at us both, his hands folded over the table. "I don't feel quite comfortable with you two staying at my manor, especially with those three idiots." Alexis' head jerked up to look at me, I know she could sense my sudden annoyance. "...Alright." I replied stiffly and stood. "Then excuse us, we-" "Need to speak over a few personal matters from this morning." Alexis cut in and I saw Sebastian eye us curiously.  
"Breakfast was wonderful." Alexis said before grabbing my hand and pulling me into the hall. "We're so screw." She muttered once we passed through the doors. "We shouldn't jump to conclusions yet, Lexi. I mean, nothing's as it seems." I replied, smiling weakly. "And on the bright side we know where we are now." I added and she nodded while opening the door to our room. "Season two, episode five, Beacon Butler." She replied and chuckled lightly. "Jeez, you memorized them?" I asked and she nodded. "It was a short season and I liked it. But the OVAs are best." She said and plopped backwards on the bed.  
"Well, we might get to live a few if we keep this act up." "Oh you know I will, I've got some story planned for us already." She said and sat up, propping herself against her elbows. "But we'll have to live through the demons first." She said, her tone dark. "Rachel's got our backs. Besides, she won't let them kill us because she's got the bookmark on her side." I said and Alexis looked alarm. "We're so screwed!" She yelled and I laughed. "It can't be that ba-" I realized mid-sentence what Alexis meant. "Let's hope she has some good jokes." I muttered and collapsed on the bed next to Alexis. "We're deader then dead..." Alexis mumbled and I laughed. "Then start thinking of a backup plan!"


	9. Costumes and Crimson Shouldn't Mix -9-

Cassie's Pov...  
I watched as Alexis began looking, or should I say, tearing through our closet for a costume to wear for the ball. Clothes were literally raining around me as I sat on the bed. "This." I heard Alexis mumble before she turned and threw a pile of clothes directly at me. "Uhf... What's this for?" I questioned and she gave me a look. "Your costume, Sun Sun." She replied before turning back to the closet again.  
I stared down at the bundle in my hands. There was a white guy's dress shirt, a brown and red corset vest, brown leggings, brown boots, and a brown pirate hat with rather large peacock feathers. How she found that in the closet, I would never know, since I wasn't going to ask because I favored my life at the moment.  
I stood, stripped, and began to redress in the costume, I might as well put it on, not knowing what we would do. When I was finished I say Alexis dash to the bathroom, I didn't understand why she wanted to change in there, but, I figured it out when she came back. She had put on a form fitting, white and pink kimono (much to my surprise), a stunning silver katana, and the oddest part, horns and demon mask on her head. She didn't do anything with her hair, but, still her look seemed so complicated when it wasn't. Though, I bet the kimono was a chore to put on.  
"How'd...you get the horns?" I asked and she twirled around lightly. "Specialty of being part demon~" She said and grinned widely at me. I only rolled my eyes at her, she really was enjoying being part demon. Though, I couldn't blame her, I would love to be demon too, but, somehow only she became a half demon.  
"Now.," She said and caught my attention. "We just need to wait. And while we do, I'm going to search for a weapon better then my pocket knife." I raised an eyebrow at her as she walked to the door. "Why the hell would you need a larger weapon? You can hide that one easy! Where would you put the other?" I questioned and she turned to me with a mischievous grin on her face. "Weeeeeeeeeeell." She started. "The pocket knife is here." She said and gestured to her chest. "And then the other weapon will be against my leg, which I'm hoping will be a gun if I find two."  
I sighed heavily and was about to turn to head to the bathroom, but, her words had suddenly registered. "Two? TWO?!" I yelled and she nodded. "One for you and me. I want you to have a cutlace and gun, while I have the katana and gun. Backup will be the knife." She said and I facepalmed. "You really want to kill somebody." I mumbled and she shook her head. "I want to make sure I have a chance against someone." She replied defiantly, her expression dark.  
I gave her a concerned look, she did think she could actually take on a full blood demon with just a gun. For crying out loud, mortal weapons couldn't even affect them, only halfbloods where ever actually wounded by them. "I can at least try." She said, her expression softened. Though, I still saw the same fire in her dark eyes, I had a feeling this wouldn't turn out well, especially because of what we knew would happened  
Alexis left, leaving me to think about everything that would go done later today, and that's when it hit me. "ALEXIS!" I screamed and bolted through the doors and down the hall. I had no clue where she went and just started to run in a random direction. Though, it didn't last long until I ran face first into Bard. I landed with a thud on my butt and grunted in annoyance. "Wow there. Where's the fire?" He asked and help me stand again.  
I sighed angrily and glanced around. "I lost Lexi." I grumbled and he chuckled lightly. "Ya seem to lose 'er a lot." "You don't know the half of it." I replied and he laughed lightly. "Alright, I can help ya look for 'er. Where do ya think she would 'ave gone?" He said and I thought for a moment, recalling what she had said. "She would be looking for a weapon, mainly a gun for my costume." I said and he looked down at me. "So that's why you're dressed like that." He said and I nodded faintly.  
"I kinda have something important to tell her." I said, hinting the importance in it and he nodded. "This way. She'll probably wonder into the display room or the servants courters." He said and began walking in the opposite direction I was go. _Of course. _I thought. _It's always the other way with us. _It was always the opposite with us, one would go right and the other was actually left. Though, when we decided against our first guess it would turn out the first thought was right. It's rather confusing and annoying, if I do say so.

Alexis' Pov...  
I luckily managed to wonder into the right place, I had ended up in the servants courters first, which knowing Bard he had a few guns stashed around somewhere. I started to search around, but, careful not to disturb something not knowing if they would notice or not. I actually had a plan if someone came or saw me, I would jump through the window or use the katana and kimono to my advantage to escape. Though, really it would only be a distraction so I could get out of the room, back to mine without trouble, and then later explain I had found the clothes in my room and used them.  
Though, there was one tiny flaw in that plan and that was Sebastian. Okay, so maybe a huge flaw, but, still I could try at least, right? I snuck around the room with no luck and sighed heavily before dashing to the Ciel's weapon's display room. Somehow I managed to miss that when I walked by it about seven thousand times while being here.  
An evil grin crept across my face and I slipped through the door and closed it quietly behind me. I turned ot the room and began to slowly pace around, running my fingers over the sharp and smooth weapons. I spotted a rather nice looking cutlace and felt slightly jealous Cassie was the pirate. I could say I loved their looks as much as I loved Black Butler and that was quite a bit if you knew me.  
I picked up the sword and stared at it in awe. It was a shining black metal, how they managed to obtain the color, I didn't know. I ran my finger gently along the edge of the blade, wincing slightly as it cut into my skin. "Lovely weapon, isn't it?" I heard a voice behind me, causing me to jump and nearly drop the sword. I turned to see the crimson eyes I was so familiar with and smiled weakly. "Oh, quite amazing." I said quietly and placed it back on it's platform.  
Sebastian smirked lightly at me as he caught a glance of my hand. "You seem to have cut yourself." He said and I immediately withdrew my hand into the kimono sleeve. "Nope. Don't know what you're talking about." I replied quickly before turning on my heel to run away, again. Though, before I could Sebastian grabbed my arm and pulled the sleeve back. "Lying isn't a good habit for a lady." He said, smirking down at me and I growled lightly.  
"I'm not a lady. I may look like one, but, I sure as hell won't act like one just to please you or anyone else." I replied and jerked my arm away, failing to free it. "And a foul mouth too. You still seem to surprise me, Lady Alexis." He said and I groaned at the title. "I also would like to ask what you're doing in here." He said and I rolled my eyes. "Always suspicious. You know as well as I do I don't want anything to do with Ci-" "I know very well. But, you being around the weapons concerns me."  
I blinked a few times before raising an eyebrow at him. He wasn't serious, I barely even knew how to use a sword, but, give me a gun and you were as good as road kill. "I was just looking for a few costume props." I replied sternly, staring him in the eyes. Big mistake. We sat there in silence for a bit and his gaze made nervous. I didn't lie, but, I wasn't entire truthful about it either. My stern gaze dropped and I gulped lightly, earning a smirk from Sebastian.  
"I suggest you clean up your wound." He said rather quietly, sending a shiver down my spine. I was rather frightened because I had just remembered that demons liked the scent of blood and could tell whether or not the wanted the soul by tasting it. I was only half demon, which meant I still had a soul, and that didn't help. His hand was slight firmly around my arm and I jerked at it again, this time he let go.  
I didn't take any time to turn and run in the other direct, hoping to find at least somewhere to hide. Though, really that wasn't possibly if he really wanted to find something. I wasn't watching where I was going and after another sharp turn around a corner I bumped into something, or rather someone.  
"What are you doing?" Ciel asked angrily and I immediately pulled my hand back into my sleeve. It was rather uncomfortable, because I was trying not to bleed all over the sleeve and floor, the cut was actually rather deep, much to my surprise. "I was-uh-where's Cassie?" I questioned and he sighed. "Honestly I won't understand you two." "That's good, we don't want you too. Now I have to go, Alois won't be happy if we aren't picture purrfect for him costume ball." I said and dodged around Ciel, quickly walking down the hallway.  
"Lady Alexis." I heard him say, his tone rather light. I turned to look at him and he held a questioning gaze. "I never said who was hosting the ball." He said and I swore my heart stopped. "I have to go!" I yelled, coming back to my senses as I felt something drip from my fingers. Also instantly I was gone and screaming Cassie's name at the top of my lungs.  
She came rushing around the corner and we nearly colided in front of our room. "Ya found 'er?" Bard asked and she nodded, panting slightly. "What?" She asked and I stuck out a few of my fingers under the sleeve. "Oh my lord, Lexi!" She yelled and shoved me into the bathroom, well, more like dragged.  
I ran cold water in tub and placed my hand under it. "Just get me some bandage and I can use it as part of the costume." I said and Cassie sighed. "How you manage things like this amazes me. WHY THE HELL WOULD TOUCH A SWORD BLADE?!" She scolded me and I only grinned. "Habit." I replied and she sighed heavily. "Hey, Bard, where are the-" "Bandages?" He asked and held out a roll of them. "Thank you." Cassie replied and took them from him.  
After I finished drying my hand she rapped the bandage around it. "You really have a knack for trouble." She whispered and I smiled weakily. "Yeah." "Ya alright now, Lady Alexis?" Bard asked as we stepped into the room. "I'm fine and please call me Alexis. I don't like titles." I replied and he nodded. "Well, I got to go finish setting up. See ya two later." He said before leaving.  
I turned to Cassie the instant he was gone. "Sebastian nearly got a taste of my soul." I said quickly and Cassie looked at me confused, before her eyes widened. "Wha-how?!" I pointed to my injuried hand and she groaned. "You're telling me he caught you looking at the weapons?" She questioned and I shook my head. "Not looking, touching and playing with." "Lord, Lexi." She said and sat on the bed. "We're in trouble." She muttered and I smiled softly. "Hey, I said I was looking for props. It can't be that bad." I replied and she opened her mouth to say something, but, was cut off as a knock sounded on the door. 


	10. Welcome to the Trancy's -Chapter 10-

Cassie's Pov...  
I nearly jumped out of my skin at the knock. "Come in." I replied and the door opened to reveal Sebastian. Alexis immediately hid her hands in her sleeves and sat on them. I stiffled a laugh, she was taking no chances and I found it funny. "The carriage is ready, madames." He said and gestured to the door, smiling politely.  
I walked for the door, Alexis giving Sebastian an odd glance, and chanced after me. When she caught up she immediately attatched herself to my arms, hissing lightly. "What's with you?" I asked as she glanced over her shoulder to Sebastian. "Have you forgotten a few things? What we are, what we know, what happened, that I don't trust easy even if I like people?" She whispered sternly and I shook my head. "I haven't forgotten. But, it's fine, they don't know." I replied and she suddenly stopped, causing me to jerk slightly.  
"Cassie..." She said faintly and I turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "What did you do now?" I asked and I noticed Sebastian was giving us both a questioning glance. "I-Nevermind." She said and started walking again. I knew she had something to tell me and I knew it was something important, but, if she couldn't say it in front of Sebastian it meant she did something she wasn't suppose to.  
We stepped outside the manor for the first time since we arrived. Our jaws dropped at the sight, it was so much better in person then it was on the computer. Everything seemed pretty well until I met eyes with a rather pissed looking Ciel. he had his gaze set on Alexis and I turned to her with a confused and shocked look. _"What the hell did you do?" _I questioned and she gave me a weak smile and pointed to her hand, mouthing. _"Later." _  
I sighed and Sebastian helped Ciel into the carriage, the three servants sitting on the bench with the reins. Sebastian held his hand out for me and I took it hesitantly, I had a bad feeling about this. I mean, we already knew what would happen, but, we didn't know what would happen to us. I sat diagnal from Ciel, who was sitting at the opposite window.  
Alexis stepped in just a moment later and I noticed she refused Sebastian's hand. She seated herself next to me, in front of Ciel the farther she could be from Sebastian. I had noticed Ciel's gaze had followed her bandaged hand and I mentally slapped myself, we had forgotten to bandage the other hand as well. "Lady Alexis." Ciel said, causing both of us to stiffen. "What happened to your hand?" He questioned and Alexis glanced at her hand, a bright smile appeared on her face. "Part of the costume. Though, I forgot to do the other hand while I was looking for props."  
I sighed internally in relief, she was selling it good, and I would have believed her, if I hadn't seen the actual wound. "Alright. And I do believe these were what you were looking at?" He asked and Sebastian handed me a clothe rapped bundle. I opened it slowly and stared down at what I saw. Ciel had literally just handed Alexis and I two pistols and a cutlace. "...You know you just handed us weapons, right?" I quesioned and he nodded.  
"You didn't seem to have the full costume and you look a bit bare on weapons." He said. Alexis and I glanced at each other, our mouths slightly agape. "Th-thank you." Alexis replied and I nodded. I rerapped them slightly, holding them in my lap, since we would place them on when we arrived.

Alexis' Pov...  
The carriage had stopped after a quiet and uncomfortable ride. Ciel had his eye on both of us from time to time, like he was suspicious or something. Honestly, he should be when we had actually weapons. Once Cassie and I stepped out she immediately sheathed the sword and placed the gun in a holster. I did something rather daring, since it was rube after all to lift up your skirt, and quickly belted the gun against my leg.  
Cassie gave me her classic 'wtf' face when I dropped the skirt of the kimono and smoothed it out. "What?" I asked and she just stared. "Do you know what you just did?" She asked and I nodded. "Do you remember who lives here?" She questioned and I nodded. "Yeah Aloi-Oh..." "Just be happy he didn't see that." She said and I crossed my arms defiantly. "What would he do really?" Cassie stared at me, shocked. "Are you sure your heads on straight and that nothing's wrong with you?"  
I didn't think twice before responding. "Nope~ You should know for a fact my head's on sideways." I replied and tilted my head, grinning widely. Cassie only sighed and pinched the bridge of her noses. "And I sometimes wonder why everyone's afraid of you." She said and I smirked. "It's because I carry a knife, they don't, and I've attempted to use it not only on them, but, my bestest friends too." I replied and she sighed again. "I can vouch for that." She muttered.  
"Lady Cassie, Lady Alexis, please this way." Sebastian called, causing us to jump. "Shit." I chuckled. "We forgot." Cassie said quietly. It was a habit of ours to get into conversations and then completely forget our surroundings. We followed after Ciel and Sebastian, who knocked on the door lightly.  
It opened a moment later to a familiar, cold face. "Welcome to the Trancy Estate." He said, opening the door for us. As we stepped in, Cassie and I were practically glued to each other. Though, Cassie suddenly lifted up her hand, counting down with her fingers and I gave her an odd look, until she reached one. Ciel stumbled back slightly and my eyes widened. I remembered now, everything was going to be rather interesting and I was somewhat relieved we had weapons, even if I wasn't going to actually injure someone.  
"Are you alright, master?" Sebastian asked and Ciel nodded. "I'm fine." He replied. "This way." Claude said in his usual monotone voice, causing Cassie and I to shiver. _"Afraid." _I mouthed and pointed to myself and she nodded in agreement. We both wished to be somewhere else, but, maybe we could help prevent something or possibly be of use.  
Another door was opened and revealed more familiar faces that we were releived (or mostly) to see. Lady Elizabeth, Paula, Agni, Prince Soma, Lau, and Ran-Mao were all gathered in the room. "Ciel!" Lizzy cried and attempted to tackle hug him. "E-Elizabeth." He stuttered and she pulled back, a pout on her face. "I told you call me Lizzy!" She said and her attention suddenly turned to us. "Who are they, Ciel?" She asked and everyone's attention was on us.  
Cassie and I exchanged glances and bowed. "Lady Alexis Wade." "And Lady Cassie Mavis." We replied in unison and straightened. "I'm Lady Elizabeth Milford, Ciel's fiancee. You two look so cute! But, your costume needs more pink." Lizzy said and we both shuttered. _"I have enough pink." _I mouthed and Cassie nodded.  
The doors suddenly bursted open and the purpled haired Prince Soma entered the room with Agni behind him. "CIEL!" He cried out in joy and hugged him. Cassie and I both facepalmed. "This whole deal is weird with first hand experience." I whispered to Cassie and she nodded. "Let's just hope we're ready for later. We can't cut or shoot anyone." She whispered back and I nodded in agreement. "This will be a long game." I said and at that Sebastian glanced toward us both curiously. 


	11. Start of the Ball and Into the Woods -11

Cassie's Pov...  
I watched as Ciel tried to push Soma off of him as the Prince began to yell how Ciel was important to him and he would try anything to make him remember. Alexis sighed heavily before walking over to Soma and tapping his shoulder. He gave her a teary glance before she practically ripped him off of Ciel.  
"Agni." I called as Alexis restrained a flailing Soma, trying to calm him down with soft words, even though I could tell she just wanted to yell at him. "Could you please calm him down?" I asked as the Indian butler who bowed. I sighed mentally, pinching the bridge of my nose, and shook my head. "SOMA. Calm. Down." I heard Alexis practically yell. I decided it was best she sat down before she attempted to rip someone's head off. I grabbed her by the collar of her kimono and dragged her away, luckily she didn't protest, she followed willingly for once.  
"What happen to staying low?" I questioned, pushing her to stand against the wall. She shrugged lightly and leaned back. "Well, we have to be of some use, Cas. I mean, we can't just do nothing." She glanced back over at the others. "We'll be in the way if we do something." I replied and she nodded slightly. "Then why not leave now?" She asked and I sighed again, resisting the urge to slap her. "Because we have no where to go." I muttered and Alexis snapped her fingers, causing me to jump.  
"Rachel!" She yelled and I clamped a hand over her mouth, glad that we only got a glance from Sebastian, Lau, and Ran-Mao and not everyone. "Shhh!" I hissed and Alexis rolled her eyes. "Le' go or I'll bi'e 'ou." If I hadn't been around Alexis enough, I wouldn't have realized what she said, and I immediately drew back my hand. "Don't bite me." I plead and she grunted. "I bite who I want." She replied defiantly and crossed her arms.  
"You can speak now." I muttered and she smirked. "Rachel. All we have to do is call her again. She'll come." Alexis said and I raised an eyebrow at her. "You aren't serious. She's not going to come at the drop of a hat, let alone if we call her. I-" Alexis placed a finger on my mouth and glared at me. "Baka. I meant we kill someone. She'll come to harvest the soul." She said quietly and my jaw dropped.  
"You aren't serious." I whispered and she nodded. "Entirely. There's a killer in me somewhere and you know it. You've seen how truly coldhearted I am." She said with a stoic expression. I felt my lip tremble at the thought of her killing someone and becoming a murderer. "What happens when Rachel doesn't come and someone finds out?" I asked, my voice just about to break. "Then I run so they can't catch me. I'll find us a way back home, I promise." She whisper lightly, handing me a fake smile I knew all too well. She might have been good at lying and getting away with a few things, but murder wasn't going to be one of them, especially with Sebastian around and Ciel on all the murder cases.  
"No." I muttered and Alexis frowned. "We can do it-" "No, Alexis. Listen to yourself, you want to kill someone. Please, I know you're stressing even if you don't show it. But, please, please think, you aren't a killer." I pleaded as Alexis placed her hands on my shoulder, her eyebrows knitted in concern. "Maybe not, but, I am a demon. And killing someone is inevitable." She replied and dropped her hands, leaning back against the wall. "But it doesn't have to be anytime soon." I said, giving her a small smile. "I hope so." She said quietly and turned her attention to the others.

Alexis' Pov...  
Cassie and I stood in a secluded corner near the buffet table, of course that's where we'd always stay with plenty of food, sweets, and drinks. Honestly, neither of us cared for parties and junk, normally we were sitting in the corner , like now, talking to each other. Though, if it was a party hosted by a friend, such as Rachel or her brother, Jake, or even Gabriel, we'd go and be the loudest ones and we had witnesses for that too.  
Really, the only reason I was hiding in the corner was because I was more interested in watching then acting at the moment, Cassie seem to agree with me on that. I was currently scanning the crowd for a certain blonde maid, I planned on offering my help to her and then follow her, and by 'her' I mean Alois. I found him first costume as a sweet maid rather amusing, it seemed both earls cross-dressed. I would have too, but, I wasn't flat chested and hoodies don't exist here.  
"Are you thinking or shitting a log?" Cassie said, her head tilted to one side in confusion. I busted out laughing at her comment and covered my mouth as a wide grin cracked across her face. "Thinking." I replied, once I had caught my breath. "About the party, that incident, or...back home?" She asked, her smile flattering. "About what we have to do." I replied, my vision becoming blurry at the thought of home and I remembered I left someone I cared for back there. I gave a weak smile, he never did like me the way I did and after he used me I still loved him and was there for him.  
I felt Cassie elbow me in the ribs and I grunted. She ran her hand across her cheek, her index finger pointing off to someone in the room. A blonde maid. She was trying to stay casual, since Sebastian's gaze was on use for the fifty-thousandth time, and it seem to pass by him. "Dude, check this." I said and gestured my head to Alois, he was making his way over to Ciel. "Time for me to make my move." I said and cracked my knuckles while Cassie rolled her eyes. "Sure. Scream if you need back up." She replied and I glared at her. "Haha, very funny." I muttered before slowly making my way to him.  
"Excuse me." I said, with my sweet, dumb girl voice. Alois turned around to face me, a soft smile on his face that had quickly replaced a glare. "Yes, may I help you?" He asked in a feminine tone. "I was wondering if I could help. The Lord Trancy might need it since his other servants are no where to be seen. Lazy bums." I muttered lightly, placing my hands on my hips trying to play it off. Honestly I didn't mean it, I loved the Trancy servants, especially Hannah, but, this was my only way to impress him.  
"Oh no. A noble like you shouldn't be helping a servant." He replied and I shook my head. "I'm-" "Ah, Lady Alexis. There you are." Sebastian interrupted me, coming to stand beside me. "You shouldn't wonder off like that." He said and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Wonder off?" I questioned and he sighed. "This maid has work to do, you should leave her alone." He said before placing a hand on my back and guiding me away. "Sorry." I replied to him with a tone and crossed my arms.  
"Might I ask what you were doing?" He questioned and I rolled my eyes. "You're not getting anything from me now. I won't trust you now." I replied and began to walk off, but, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "I advise you think over this wisely." He said and I jerked his arm off my shoulder. "And shouldn't you be watching your master? Or perhaps you've found something better?" I asked, handing him a glare before Cassie walked up to us. Thank her. "Hey. We need talk. Outside. _Now_." Cassie muttered and I nodded, turning to Sebastian. "Well, duty calls~" I said with a small smirk, before following Cassie out.  
"What the hell, was that? Is my first question." She said and I shrugged. "Trying to play my cards, but, it seems Sebastian beat me in that hand." I replied and crossed my arms. Cassie rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "What are we doing now, playing poker?!" "Eh, why not, Texas Hold 'em is ma game." I said with a smug smile and pointed to myself, Cassie chuckling lightly as she rolled her eyes again. "Just get into a nice hiding place and stay." She said, pushing me into a bush, causing me to land on my face.  
"Oi! That hurt!" I yelled and sat up, picking the twigs from my hair. "Oh, so we're Scottish today?" She mocked me and crossed her arms with a smirk. "Shuttup and find a hiding place." I muttered and got onto my hands and knees, ready to follow-crawl after Alois and Ciel when they came. I heard Cassie move beside me, in a squatting position to spy anyone coming, and luckily we didn't have to wait long. We heard a faint, girlish giggle and Cassie nodded to me.  
I watched the footsteps and followed off in there direction, before Cassie yanked me up. "Stop being slow!" She hissed and dragged me through the treeline. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." I muttered as Cassie dug her nails into my forearm. "Look." She whispered, pointing off at Ciel, Alois, and Claude. I shivered lightly at the sight and sighed. "Stay low. When the fight starts, pull out your gun and use it." I whispered and she stared at me wide eyed. "It's not a bow! I'm not that accurate!" She hissed and I shrugged. "Well, you're not going to be able to aim and we only need to stun them or catch them off guard." I replied and glanced continuously back to there three.  
"Each shot we fire, move from that location to another and continue doing so. They won't be able to pinpoint our whereabouts." I said quietly and she nodded. "...But, they're demons. Will that actually work on them?" She questioned with a worried expression. "We'll just have to find out then. Won't we?" I replied, giving her a small smile.  
"Get down!" She hissed and shoved my head to the ground abruptly. "What the fuck, Cassie?" I growled quietly and she shushed me. _"Claude." _She mouth and I immediately shut my mouth. He probably already knew we were here, leaving us so screwed if he came after us, or if he knew that we didn't just follow them at random. I squatted down, hunched over, and hugged my knees, waiting for something. Cassie continued to sneak glances at Claude from the bushes, he hadn't looked but that once.  
"Sebastian, you are to protect me at all cost." Ciel said and both our heads jerked up. We jumped to our feet, Cassie pulled the pistol from her hip and I pulled mine from my thigh. "We've only got seven shots, that is if there's one in the barrel." I muttered and Cassie reached her hand in her pocket. "Here." She whispered and gave me a small handful of bullets. How the hell she got them, I didn't care to ask at the moment and I didn't care.  
"Alright." She said faintly as we both crouched down. "On three, we split." I said and we exchanged glances, the 'don't die' and 'shoot straight' messages went between us. "One." Cassie muttered and we took a large sidestep. "Two." I whispered, taking another step. I looked to Cassie, a soft smile on my lips and nodded, she swallowed hard. "Three." She said and we both darted off in opposite directions to surround the small area.  
I found a hiding place behind a tree, I had my back pressed to it as I peaked around its trunk. I gulped lightly, this could be the last time Cassie and I would see each other if something when wrong. I shook my head, I needed to think straight. Though, I couldn't, I knew exactly what I was going to do with the gun, I was going to shoot something. It scared me because I didn't know if I was going to hit someone who would be killed by a bullet. I tried to listen for something, but, it was hard as my heart pounded in my ears and the second felt like hours.  
There was a faint noise and I recognized it almost immediately, the call of a mourning dove. At first I thought I was going mad, since the doves weren't natural to England or anywhere, but, North and Central America and then I realized who it was. Cassie. I had told her back home I would talk with the mourning doves when I went outside and they would call back. I taught her their simple coo. "Oo-oo-oo-oo." I whistled in response and got a call back. I smiled to myself, just knowing she was still okay gave me confidence. I just hoped it was enough to do some difference now.


	12. Into the Hands of the Spider -Chapter 12

Cassie's Pov...  
My heart was thundering in my ears, I was afraid this was going to be the time I knocked on Death's Door. I heard Alexis reply to my call and I sighed lightly as I relaxed. Though, I tensed up once again as I heard the sound of metal scraping against metal and I gulped hard. My foot inched slowly from behind the tree, until I heard a loud bang, causing me to jump. Alexis had already fired, which meant she was already moving about, meaning I was a step behind.  
I jumped from behind the tree, trying to hold the gun steady in my shaking hand and made quick aim before firing a shot. I felt my arm jerk slightly as the bullet was shot from the barrel and the adrenaline began to rush through my veins. As if it was first instinct I dove for another hiding place, readying the next bullet. I heard another loud banging noise and I jumped from my hiding place behind a bush and took another aim for the triplets. Honestly, I had nothing against them, but, for the moment I was trying to give Sebastian an upper hand, he did have to protect Ciel in this too.  
I dashed for more cover, this time back to where me and Alexis had started from. Though, something was off and I noticed from the corner of my eye a shadow move. Instinctively out of fear I pointed the barrel of the gun at it, my heart rate picking up, and I pulled the hammer back from the gun. "Wow!" Alexis called and I lowered the gun, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding.  
"The fuckin' hell, Cas. You know I'm still weak to these, right?" She questioned and I nodded, my hands trembling and my knuckles turning white as I tightened my hold on the gun. "You sh-should try to alert me next time." I muttered lightly and she sighed. "I know. I thought you weren't you... I almost pulled the trigger, but, something said not too." She said quietly and I nodded, while glancing around. "We should get out of here." I whispered and grabbed Alexis' hand, pulling her back to the estate.  
I watched carefully as we ran back, I didn't want to be caught after all. Though, Alexis was being rather reluctant and it was hard to keep her up with my pace. "Hurry up!" I hissed and she jerked me back. "Don't you remember the glass instrument?! We'll most likely kill everyone if we go in there!" She replied and I hinted the fear in her voice. "Don't worry." I reassured her, but, I wasn't so confident in my own words. "We just need to protect the others and then Sebastian can do the rest." I added and she nodded faintly. "A-alright... We need to rush." She replied and started again for the estate.

Alexis' Pov...  
We entered into the estate and I kept glancing back toward Cassie. I was worried for her, remembering what happened to the others, only Agni was able to resist. I saw the door to the ball room and placed a hand on Cassie's shoulder. "Wait, please. I don't want you under that things control." I said and pulled the sleeve from my kimono up. "Here." I said quietly and ripped the clean part of the bandage off, handing it to her. "Stuff this in your ears." I said and she nodded. "Hand motions and simple lip movements, 'kay?" She said and I nodded.  
Just seconds after she stuff the bandage in her ears as a noise blocker, she pushed the door open. "Get down!" Agni yelled and I pushed Cassie to the ground, just as a plate flew over our heads. I glanced up just as Agni landed a blow on the person's neck, knocking him unconscious. I jumped to my feet instantly, pulling Cassie with me. "Hit. The. Neck." I said and pointed to the my neck where it joined to the shoulder, then my finger wondered to the people in the room.  
I turned my attention to Lizzy and Paula, remembering they were the ones unprotected. They were both crammed into the corner, surrounded and instinctively I went to their aid. Knocking the two 'zombies' away, I grabbed Lizzy's hand and pulled her to a table, Paula close behind. "Cover your ears and stay under the table." I demanded and they nodded faintly.  
Honestly I hand no clue what I was doing, besides the fact that I just had to keep hitting people, even if I wasn't knocking them out. I was just trying to keep the others unharmed, especially because I didn't know the limit to my strength. Though, I should have been watching myself, I couldn't help but continue to check on Cassie. The third time was my mistake and I felt glass shatter against the back of my head, causing me to collapse to my knees.  
I touched the back of my head lightly, my hair wet and I drew my hand back. I let out a slight chuckle, the wine dying my bandage purple, my blood turning it red. I felt dizzy and something grabbed my shoulder, I tried to jerk away until I realized it was Cassie. "Stay awake! It's okay!" I heard her faint cry and I nodded, slumping forward. I couldn't hold myself up if I wanted to stay awake.  
There was a light melody in the background and I realized it was Sebastian countering the glass harmonica. I tried to stand up, using Cassie for support, and managed to get to my feet. I stumbled around a bit, Cassie attempting to help me walk around. The clapping hands thundered in my head and my grip on Cassie's shoulder tightened.  
"C-Cassie..." I muttered, her grip was loose on me and I tried to take another step. Though, I tripped and Cassie wasn't prepare and she struggled to grab me. I felt someone's grip around me, but, I knew it wasn't Cassie's and honestly I didn't care. I was struggling right now to stay awake, but, I couldn't help it anymore, knowing everything was okay and the dark caved in around me.

Cassie's Pov...  
I felt Alexis slacken her grip, so I did the same, but that was a mistake. She muttered something I couldn't here and took a step forward before dropping to the ground. Sebastian had somehow made his way to us and before I knew what happened, Alexis was unconscious in his arms. "Alexis!" I yelled and shook her shoulder. "Oh, God no! Please, Alexis!" I shouted and grabbed her hand. "Sebastian, do something!" I demanded and he raised a hand at me.

I looked around the room for Ciel in a panic, only finding him right next to me. I was about to plea to him to make Sebastian do something, but, his attention was caught as Alois entered the room. I was in such a fright I entirely ignored Alois' little speech, but, noticed as Sebastian and Ciel made there way over to him.  
"Hey!" I called and followed after them, only to be hushed by Ciel. "Excuse me, Lord Trancy." Ciel said and Alois beamed at him. "Earl Phantomhive, it's lovely to see you." He replied and I gritted my teeth. "We wanted to know if we could borrow one of your rooms. My invited guest has fainted." Ciel said, gesturing a hand to Alexis. "She's not use to so many people or so much excitement." I added, hoping this would make more sense and Alois nodded. "Oh of course. I'll have Claude take her to the guest room. And you can accompany your friend too if you want." Alois replied.  
I had to suppress a shutter as I glanced at Claude with a stoic face. My eyes glanced to Sebastian, pleading nod to refuse to do something, but, he handed Alexis limp body over and Claude turned to leave. I casted a glare towards Sebastian and my lip trembled. "Monster... How could you?" I whispered and quickly followed after Claude, my hand rapped firmly around my pistol. _"No way in hell will I let you harm her. Demon or not, I will not fear you, not when she's with you." _I thought, fully aware of what might happen, another reason I walked so closely behind. He had to only slip up slightly and I would blow a bullet through his head, giving me time to get Alexis and run to find Sebastian or someone to help.


	13. Saved By An Angel -Chapter 13-

Alexis' Pov...  
My head was pounding again, I felt myself being passed to another set of strong arms and my heart rate picked up. I didn't know what was going on, but, my body seem too and I was suddenly afraid. I felt my eyes flutter open and realized I was lying in a bed. Almost instantly I was to my feet, only to be shoved back down onto the bed. "ALEXIS!" Cassie screamed as she tackled me and I patted her back.  
"Why the hell is it always me and not you?" I asked and she laughed. " You're the genius who had to find out more! I warned you it was bad luck!" She replied and we sat up. "Where are we? I remember the ball room and-" "You were hit in the back of the head with a wine bottle and then collapsed after Sebastian freed everyone." She said, cutting me off midsentence. "Then..." I trailed off and looked around the room, my eyes resting on the door as it opened. I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sight, instead I jumped to my feet on the bed, my sick crawling.  
"Alexis!" Cassie yelled as Claude came and placed a tray on the nightstand next to the bed. Cassie continued to pull on my kimono as I glued my back against the wall, a chill running down my spine as I watched Claude. "Please, my lady. You should rest, you have taken quite a blow." He said in his usual monotone voice and I shook my head violently. "Alexis!" Cassie said sternly and I reluctantly sat down, eyeing Claude. "I've brought the two of you some refreshments from the ballroom, my ladies." He said and made his way in front of me. "Are you alright?" He asked and reached out his hand, which I immediately smacked away. "Perfect." I replied sternly, clenching my jaw refusing to fall back to my demon side.  
"She doesn't like to be treated as if she was weak." Cassie said quietly and Claude bowed his head. "Forgive me, Lady Alexis. I will take my leave now." He said and made his way to the door.  
"What. In. The. Fucking. WORLD. DID YOU THINK IT WOULD BE OKAY TO BE UNDER HIS CARE?!" I questioned and Cassie looked away. "I hate it as much as you... But, Ciel doesn't know and Sebastian just handed you over." I gritted my teeth at her words as I felt my lip tremble. "I'm sorry... I got us into the mess and now we're trapped." I said quietly and Cassie patted my shoulder. "Hey, guess what?" She said and I looked up at her. "Can you guess what two demons are doing as we speak?~" She asked, grinning at me slightly. "They're battling...and going to make the deal!" I said and jumped from my feet.  
"C'mon! I want to see this!" I said cheerfully, but, I felt Cassie's hand around my arm and she pulled me back. "I'll go." She said firmly and I gave her a confused look. "You're 'injured' and if someone comes looking for you, you have to be here or go straight to the ballroom." She stated and I sighed. If I went missing suspicion would rise and we would be in trouble, more then we were. "Alright..." I said lightly and she gave me a reassuring smile. "Stay here. I'll come and get you afterwards." She replied and opened the door. "Stay. Put. There. Ya know what I mean." She said before slipping out the door.  
I sighed lightly and faceplanted the plush bed, being constumed by the darkness of the room. I allowed my thoughts to run rampent about my head as I tried to find a way to get out of the predicament I placed us in. Though, so far not a single idea came to mind, or at least one that would work. But, my train of thought was disturbed as I heard a knock on the door and it opened. I sat up and ran a hand through my hair to look somewhat decent for who ever it was, most likely a , I was wrong when I saw him enter the room.

Cassie's Pov...  
I made my way through the halls, I took one glance over my shoulder at Alexis' door. I don't know what it was, but, she always had some of the worst luck, so I wanted her to sit this one out. After all, I was going to watch two demons battle out in a lake and then bleed over two roses. I would laugh over the fact I was going to spy on them if I didn't believe this was real. But, it was and my life was on the line ever second I breathed. A single mistake could lead to my death and I knew it all too well, I just had to stay low and calm. Though, if I was caught spying on the demon bulters, I don't know how I would get out of that situation.  
I pushed the back door opened and walked out into the woods again, watching the sky as a towering, twister of water appeared. I smirked lightly to myself, they actually thought they were out of sight range, but, I was purposely looking for them. I ran through the forest, careful not to trip as I started at the sky, making sure I could still see there fight. Honestly, I just wanted to see the action in person because I knew the penalty was most likely death if I was caught.  
I came to a sudden halt as I neared the edge of the forest, I kept my position peering behind a tree as I watched. It was amazing to watch the two run on water and kick it up as if it was an actual solid objected. I fist pumped the air several times as I watched Sebastian, I didn't trust him, but, I was still rooting for him no matter what.  
There was a stilled silence that followed as they stared each other down, a small coversation passed between them and even with my keen hearing I could make out. I inched closer, trying to get a better range to hear, but my foot caught on a root and losing my balance I fell from my hiding place. "Fuck." I muttered lightly and pulled my foot free of the root, turning my gaze back to the scene before and gulped. "Bloody fucking hell." I muttered and slowly got to my feet.  
My luck had just abandonned me, seeing how I fell on my face and was noticed by both demon butlers. I started playing a list of lies through my head to wiggle my way out, though none were good enough and I played with my fingers. "Bai!" I said before turning on my heel and darting back into the forest. _Get to the estate. Don't die. Get to the estate. Don't die. _I chanted in my head as I ran, not daring to look back, knowing good and well that every time someone did that in a horror movie they died.  
I had the back door of the manor in my sight, that was until something grabbed my foot, causing to get, yet another, face full of dirt. "GODDAMN!" I screamed and turned to see what I caught my foot on this time. Though, I instantly regretted doing so as I met the cold stares from both demon butlers. "I-uh..." I stuttered, unsure what to say or even do as Sebastian's grip tightened on my foot.  
"What exactly are you doing out here, Lady Cassie?" He asked and I gulped again, the hair on my next standing on it's end. "G-getting fresh air." I replied, cursing myself as I stuttered. Claude gave me a faint smirk that made my skin crawl and I tried to kick my leg free. "You should have stayed put." Claude said and I shook my head. "I already knew what you were, monster!" I cried and immediately clamped a hand over my mouth, my eyes wide. I probably just let him know I remembered everything, which was slowly killing my chance of getting out of this.  
"HEY!" I heard someone call and my head jerked up. My eyes widened at the sight as I realized who it was by the big ass scythe they held over their head. "Rachel!" I called and yanked my foot from Sebastian, after he was caught off guard. I jumped out of the way and ran toward cover, which just happened to be a tree as a loud crash sounded. I peered from behind the tree to see Rachel's sillhouette amoungst the dust of rubble and dirt she threw into the air as she hit the ground. Though, something was off about her statue and I realized... She had wings.  
"Rachel!" I cried again and tackled her, she rolled her eyes and patted my back. "Damn, Cassie. You've gotten yourself in serious trouble. And here I was thinking it was Alexis." She said and chuckled lightly. "Now c'mon, I only had them off guard." She said before directed me to the door and pushing me into the manor. "How did you get here?" I asked and she gave a soft smile and placed a finger to her lips. "That's a secret~" She said quietly as she guided me to the ballroom.

Alexis' Pov...  
I felt my jaw drop at the sight of Alois, I didn't realize how good looking he really was until being able to see him face to face. "Ah, you're awake~" He said and clapped his hands. I nodded, clamping my jaw shut and stood. "I'm sorry if I caused any trouble, my lord." I said and bowed slightly as he smiled at me. "None at all. I was coming to see if you would care to join us in the ballroom to dance." He said. Though, I knew that was more of a demand then request. "Certainly." I replied and he grabbed my hand. "Great. C'mon! I hear my favorite song playing." He said cheerfully and dragged me to the ballroom.  
I was actually enjoying myself quite as we begun the dance until I realized something crucial. I couldn't dance. I felt my face explode in a deep blush and Alois smirked at me. "What's the matter?~" He asked and I looked away, not daring to look at my feet in fear I would mess up. "Well..." I started and gulped slightly. "I-I can't dance... I mean, I never learned." I replied and he grinned at me. "You seem to be doing just fine for someone who can't dance." He said, causing my blush to darken, if it was possible.  
As we danced I felt something off and I realized as Ciel passed by, they both made their oaths. I felt my hands start to tremble as I realized Cassie and I walked right into a full out war. I hadn't thought about it much, but, I was going to find a way to win it, know we'd have to do with the ending. If that was true, we'd definitely be separated by choice or force.  
I felt myself being dipped to the ground, causing me to return to reality as I was pulled back to my feet. I caught Cassie's eye as Alois and I danced. Though, I felt my eyes nearly pop from my skull as I saw who stood next to her, an angel Rachel. It was an amazing costume, but, somewhere in the back of my mind said it wasn't a costume that she was in.  
The second the dance ended I asked to be excused and rushed to Cassie. "Are you alright?!" I asked and threw my arms around her, the expression she wore told me well enough. "Fine now." She said lightly and I turned to Rachel. "By lord, where did you get that. I want a set." I said and chuckled gently. "Came to check on you two and ended up saving Cassie's skin." She said and gestured her thumb toward Cassie who muttered something under her breath. "Stay low. You bakas got the butlers onto you now." She said before turning to leave.  
"Wait!" Cassie cried and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Where are you going?" She asked in concern and Rachel glanced at Cassie over her shoulder. "I can't stay. I'm on duty, not paid over time, and..." She trailed off, staring at the two of us, her olive eyes burning into our soul. "I'll come back. Just, don't loose faith... I have a lot to do." She whispered and left.

Rachel's Pov...  
I made my way quickly through the halls of the manor, taking the first window I saw before stretching out and jumping to the ground. I stepped lively, I wasn't in a rush, but, I had the feeling I wasn't staying for much longer. I glanced around as I walked into the forest, slowing down as I met the dark of the woods, staring it down as if it was a wild beast I could tame.  
"What is a reaper such as yourself doing around here?" I heard voice say and I turned to meet the golden and crimson gaze I knew all to well. "Nothing that would consider vile creatures as yourself." I replied flatly, my expression blank. "You don't undertsand, reaper. You have no right here." Claude stated while Sebastian remained quiet still. I noticed the roses they carried in their breast pockets and I eyes them with interest. "I have every right. Just as you demons have to form a pact with each other over a single meal." I stated, my eyes fixed on the roses still.  
"You have no deals with the humans or demons here." Claude snarled, but, I didn't faze. "You are correct. I have something more." I replied with a slight shrug before turning my back to them. "If you'll excuse-" "Why do you guard them?" Sebastian asked, cutting me off. I felt myself stop, frozen to the spot as I thought over his words, he had surprised me to say such a thing. I turned back to them, my stern gaze resting on Sebastian. "Why would you care, raven? You only want to see me gone to devour my friends' souls." I stated firmly, balling my fist.  
"A reaper, demon-hybrid, and human friends?" Claude scoffed and gave a dark chuckle. "They were speaking the truth?" Sebastian questioned himself and his eyes focused on me. "What are they, you truly?" He asked and I shook my head. "My reason to live and to fight." I replied, my chest tightening and I began to walk away. "You won't protect them forever." Claude stated and I growled. "I will until my final breath, spider." I retorted and I heard him draw his weapon.  
I was hardly able to turn before I saw a silver knife sink into my chest, I felt as if everything had slown down in that moment. I felt the blood travel up my throat as I coughed, splattering the crimson liquid on the ground. My trembling fingers rapped slowly around the knife as I stared wide eyed at Sebastian, my eyes slowly travelling to my chest. I hadn't expected him to be the one to assassinate me, I hadn't ever seen him like a true threat until it was too late. "It seems your finale is here." He stated coldly as I collapsed to my knees.  
"Go. To...Hell." I muttered, blue and green spots dancing across my vision as I felt a tingling sensation take over my body. I felt as a small smirk crept it's way across my face. "...You. Can't. Kill. Me." I managed to whisper before collapsing, the smirk plastered to my face as my eyes dulled. The bastard had chewed more then he could handle and he would learn the hard way, when it came to bite him in the ass. _Prepare to die... And this time... By my hand, Sebastian Michaelis. _I thought, sitting in the darkness that swallowed me.


	14. First Job and Alexis' Reponse -14-

Cassie's Pov...  
It had been at least five days since the ball and we've had Sebastian breathing down our necks ever since. I didn't know what go into him, besides the fact I was spying on him, but, he was starting to scare me. Since we returned home Alexis and I had stayed in our room, only coming out to dine and mingle with the servants. Ciel had given us a few extra days before work, since Alexis had been struck and I was 'suppose' to be taking care of her. But, finally we were able to get our hands dirty today, in a manner of speaking.  
I lied awake in bed, it was probably around six in the morning, and Alexis slept soundly next to me for once. She would have been awake by now since we've been here so long, but, she'd been restless the past nights. I didn't blame her, I was the same way right now. I would wake up hearing her sobbing softly in her sleep and every time I asked when she was awake, she would push it aside. It made me wonder what she was dreaming about, if it had something to do with me or maybe Rachel or even her parents. We hadn't spoken real words of _that place _since the first day in the manor, we hadn't even spoken about our families.  
There was a soft knock on the door and I turned my head to face it. "Come in." I muttered, sitting up, fixing my grey nightgown and running a hand in my short red hair. I watched as the door opened quietly and Sebastian entered the room, our uniforms on hand. "Goodmorning, Sebastian." I mumbled lightly and stretched my arms into the air. Honestly, I was just trying to make the air lighter, Sebastian still seemed off in my case.  
He gave me a slightly nod and his attention turned to Alexis. I glanced down at her sleeping form and back to Sebastian, slowly reaching my hand to touch Alexis shoulder. Though, before I could she sat up and smacked my hand away, panting. "S-Sebastian?" She mumbled, staring wide eyed at him. He made no response and she swallowed hard before pointing to the door. She wouldn't speak, I wondered why, but, I saw the look it her eyes, she was afraid, angry, and confused. Sebastian bowed his head slightly at her gesture and made his way to the door. "I will return in ten minutes." He said quietly before shutting the door and making his way down the hall.  
I got out of bed and began to strip down and put on my maids' uniform. I stared at it for a moment and glanced at Alexis' and glared slightly. I could tell the smaller one was mine, but, it was black and her's was grey. It's like Sebastian, or Ciel, was purposely screwing with me by switching our color schemes. I sighed heavily and began pulling up the dress, by the time I began to button the top Alexis stood from the bed.  
"So, what happened?" I asked, shattering the silence and she jumped as she turned to look at me. "Wha-? Nothing's happened." She replied quietly and looked away, grabbing her uniform. "Don't lie, Lexi. Please, what's going on? You've hardly said a word these past few days and you're always crying in your sleep." I replied, walking over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "We're in this together." I said firmly and she looked up at me.  
"Don't you have the feeling that something terrible's happened?" She asked and I nodded faintly. "Quiet a bit, since we know a lot." I said and she shook her head. "No. I mean, have you not felt like something, one, died just out of our reach?" She asked and I thought it over for a moment. "...I keep seeing Rachel being shot through the chest." I said quietly and she rubbed her eyes free of tears. "I...I know... I keep seeing a flash of silver and then her bleeding out on the ground..." She replied, barely above a whisper, starting to tear up again.  
"Hey." I whispered and she started at me, her lip trembling. "Rachel's 'kay! She's probably just soul harvesting or babysitting Grell, right?" I said, giving her a reassuring squeeze to the shoulder. "Right." She replied, her voice a little loud and she nodded. She walked off to the bathroom to get ready and I sighed once she disappeared.  
"...If only I believed it..." I murmured to myself. Honestly, I wasn't sure what to believe, I would have thought Rachel would have come back again for us or sent another reaper to tell us or something. I sighed again and slipped on the apron, securing it in the back with a bow and stared at my reflection in the body length mirror. Short, bright red haired and grey-misty eyed me stared back with a firm gaze. Only, it didn't look like me, or what I should. Wearing the apron and maids' uniform wasn't my style, it might have looked good on Mey-rin, but, definitely wasn't mine.  
"I look FUCKING terrible." Alexis said as she stepped from the bathroom and I stifled a laugh. "What in the bloody hell is that on your shoulders?" I asked, chuckling, and she glared at me. "They're called ruffles, dumbass." She replied and crossed her arms. "I think they're cute~" I said and grinned. She growled quietly in response and her eyes flashed. "If I could ditch the apron and stick with everything else, I wouldn't mind it. I would actually wear it out!" She said and I laughed. "I'm now glad Sebastian gave you that one!" I said and growled again. "Cassie, I'm going to get Lizzy to get you a pink uniform if you don't shuttup." She replied with another grumble and I yelped. "NOT PINK!" I yelled and she smirked. "Then shuttup!" She said with a small chuckle.  
Just as Alexis spoke there was a knock on the door and Sebastian entered the room once again. "You're ready now? Come with me." He said and left. "Bloody hell. He doesn't even wait for a response." I mumbled and went after him, Alexis beside me. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye, noticing her cheery attitude diminish. It was odd that the second Sebastian appear she went back to the distant, frightened person she wasn't. This concerned me a bit, if anyone had known Alexis like I did, they would have known this wasn't right. She'd never give into being submissive to anyone, she always challenged something or one to prove she was just as good and would not be put down.  
Before I could question her about it, Sebastian stopped, causing us both to do the same. He opened the door to the dining room and gestured for us to walk in. Alexis did so, though her eyes hiding beneath her bangs and she kept her gaze low. I glanced at Sebastian with a stern, questioning gaze before following after her. Sebastian followed after me, showing no emotion to my threatening glare I sent towards him. I turned back to the room as I stopped next to Alexis and my jaw dropped.  
"What." "The." "BLOODY." "HELL?!" I and Alexis said in turn, staring at the destroyed room before us. Bard had blown a hole form the kitchen to the dining room, Mey-rin sat amongst a pile of shattered dishes, and Finny was trying to help, but, had knocked down the china cabinets and another wall. "Prove you're worth the title of 'Phantomhive maids'." Sebastian said, gazing at the room with a smirk.  
"Why can't you do it?" I muttered and he shook his head. "You're the maids." He replied. I felt my blood boil and Alexis clenched her fist, turning to face Sebastian. "Why you little BASTARD!" She yelled and drew her fist back. I immediately grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back. She thrashed wildly in my grip and let out a bass snarl, while attempting to claw at Sebastian. He only gave her a faint smirk before turning from the room and leaving.  
The second he left Alexis stopped, panting in my grip. I was actually surprised I was able to hold her off, I had never been able to stop her before, or maybe it was the fact I lifted her from the ground. I loosened my grip as I stood her on her feet again, while she stood there breathing heavily and staring at the door Sebastian had left ajar. She seemed different and I tilted my head to get a better view underneath her hair.  
I inhaled a sharp breath quietly at what I saw. Her eyes were glowing their demonic pink, her nose was more defined and animalistic, her teeth had grown to jagged points, and her features were narrow and sharp, and her skin was tinted with a pale grey. "...Lexi?" I whispered softly and she turned to look at me, a murderous glint in her eyes. "What?" She growled, her voice hoarse. "Y-you're..." I stuttered and gestured to my face, telling her all she needed to know.  
She glanced around the room from beneath her hair, the three servants had stopped their wailing and were staring at her. Apparently no one had ever tried to attack Sebastian, let alone call him a bastard so loud all of London could hear. She straightened up and brushed the hair from her face, clearing her throat. "Forgive me. I'm not in the best mood." She said clear for them all to hear. "Now," She said and clapped her hands together. "I want to see this placed cleaned up! I don't want to be able to tell that this ever happened! We need to start cleaning." She stated and they nodded mildly.  
"Mey-rin, sweep these up and carry the plates one at a time if you have too." She said and I glanced over to Bard and Finny. "Hey, Finny. Can you get some nails, wood, and a hammer for the cabinets?" I asked and he jumped up. "Of course!" He said before running off. I watched as Alexis walked over to Bard and held out her hand. His grip on his flamethrower tightened and she glared, apparently she had made quite an impression on them, since Bard handed her the weapon after that. "Now start scrubbing the floors." She said and he nodded.  
She turned back to me with the flamethrower strapped across her chest and she looked around. "Mey-rin will sweep, Finny will repair the cabinets, Bard with scrub, I'll rebuild the walls, and you'll paint and help the others if necessary. Am I clear?" She asked with a stern tone and I nodded. "Clear as day and scary as shit." I replied and saluted her quickly before going off to help Mey-rin who was attempting to sweep the shards of dishes.


	15. Running to Keep the Truth -Chapter 15-

Alexis' Pov...  
I had been summoned by Ciel in the middle of cleaning the dining room. Sebastian had come to fetch me and had guided me to Ciel's study, his hand against my back the whole time. Honestly, I was tempted to turn around and attempt to tear his hand off, but, I knew better then to try to challenge him, not now at least. Sebastian knocked faintly on the door and Ciel replied with a muffled 'come in'. Sebastian had opened the door and directed me in, his hand still firmly placed on my back, almost like he feared I would run.  
"You wanted me?" I asked, my expression blank. I didn't have time for this, after all, I had been ordered to clean up the kitchen and dining room and this was only wasting my time I needed. "Yes, I did." He replied. I figured Sebastian hadn't told him anything since there was no tone present in his voice, or at least not anything other then his usual one. "I've been invited back to the Trancy's tomorrow and I want both you and Cassie to accompany Sebastian and I." He said and I raised an eyebrow. "If I may, why must Cassie and I be present?" I questioned, curious of his reasons. "You two are more then capable to hold your own and I don't trust the Trancy brat." He replied and I bowed my head. "Hai, bocchan." I replied with my hand over my heart in a Japanese accent.  
I glanced up at Sebastian as I straightened, a small smirk on my face and Ciel's as well. It seemed I had impressed my new master, or it was amusing at how stupidly bold I was to taunt a full blooded demon. Though, if Sebastian was offended at all, he didn't show it, only guided me back out of the study and into the hallway. It was when we were out of ears reached when Sebastian finally spoke.  
"What are you trying to achieve?" He asked and I stopped to look at him. "Oh nothing. Nothing at all. Well, at least nothing you'd like." I replied with a slight smirk and began to walk away. Though, I was stopped as he grabbed my arm and pulled me to face him, his eyes glowing a demonic pink for a moment. Apparently I'd just hit a nerve and I was going to pay.  
"You're hiding something from me and I will find it. Nothing will get in the way." He said quietly in a threatening tone. I was frightened, but, my blank gaze didn't falter and I wasn't about to let him threaten me like that. "Baka." I growled. "The most important piece of your fate has been sealed and is crawling beneath your very nose. Your senses have dulled, or perhaps ravens aren't the prowling and observant type?" I replied harshly, a large smirk plastered across my face, and with my free hand I took the wine colored rose. I sniffed it lightly and I locked eyes with him, my smirk still present.  
"Oh, you thought you could keep so much. But," I placed the flower in his breast pocket again. "You'll lose everything you worked so hard for..." I said quietly and he squeezed my arm with alarming pressure, causing me to wince. "How do you know?" He asked and his eyes began to blaze again. "I can't say. I've been forbidden to do so." I replied, holding my breath as I heard a cracking noise, refusing to scream. "G-go ahead." I said, swallowing the pain. "You can break every bone, I'll survive pain and recover. There's nothing you can do." I said quietly and he pulled me closer to him.  
I felt his warm breath against the side of my face and I shivered, I never liked it when people got so close to me. "On the contrary, my lady. There is still much more a demon can do." He whispered into my ear, loosening his grip slightly. I pulled away almost immediately and pressed my arm firmly against my chest. "You can try to charm us with sweet words coated with honey! But we know your tricks and we know your charms!" I replied sternly, before turning around and running through the hall to the dining room.  
I didn't dare look back, I already knew what expression he wore and I didn't want to see it. I could feel his eyes staring me through, he was a hungry demon I had just pissed off by refusing him knowledge and I knew this wouldn't be the last of it. I stumbled into the dining room and tripped over the rug, Cassie catching me from sheer luck of being right next to the door at the time. I gave a small yelp as I felt pressure against my arm and she recoiled slightly as I regained balance.  
"I'm fine." I replied and she narrowed her eyes at my arm. "Later it is then." She replied and I turned back to the room. "Amazing work." I said quietly into the now spotless room. "You all managed to listen so well." I said and scanned around the room. "I'm surprised we were able to do it so quickly." I added and glanced at Cassie, suddenly realizing she was soaked.

Cassie's Pov...  
"What the fuck, Cas?" Alexis said as she looked at me and I gave her a half grin. "Weeeeeell," I began and she crossed her arms, well, sort of since she refused to move the other. "So when you left, I went to finish painting the wall in the kitchen. Finny accidentally knocked the paint can on me and then Bard dumped a bucket of water on me." I said and pulled up the skirt of my uniform slightly. "But, it got the paint off!" I added.  
Alexis stared at me for a moment before a wide smile cracked across her face and she began to laugh. "Y-you're serious?" She asked, gasping for a breath and I nodded, chuckling lightly. Once she was able to breath, or speak calm for that matter, Alexis looked to the servants with a smile. "Thanks for helping us." She said and they smiled and nodded. "Not at all!" "It's our job." "Yes, yes it is." Finny, Bard, and Mey-rin said in turn and I nodded.  
"So what are we suppose to do next?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly. "We've cleaned, just not like you guys have." Alexis added and I nodded. "I have to dust the library." Mey-rin said. "I have to tend the gardens." Finny replied. "And I 've to cook for the young master." Bard added. "That is, if Sebastian doesn't take over we you slip up, right?" I asked and they nodded with a sigh.  
"Hey," Alexis said and they looked to her. "You've got us. We'll become close second if we show Sebastian and Ciel we're just as good." She replied and threw her other arm around my next. "We work together and we'll definitely pull through." I added and they nodded. "You're right! Maybe with you and Alexis around we can finally prove to the young master we're capable!" Finny said and Alexis and I nodded in sync. "And don't doubt it!" I said with a grin.  
"So, Cassie, go find something dry to wear. Preferably maidy looking." Alexis said and I nodded. "When I'm done I'll help Finny with the gardening." I said "And I'll help Bard with cooking." She replied. "And we'll both help Mey-rin with dusting." We said in unison and nodded. "Alright. Meet you outside Finny." I said before walking through the door and down the hall.  
As I was heading to the room, I realized I had forgotten to ask Alexis what Ciel wanted her for. I shrugged lightly, she would have to tell me later, possibly while we were dusting. I grabbed the doorknob to our room, opening the door, only to have it closed inches from my face. I pulled back instinctively and bumped into something behind me. I turned around to meet Sebastian's crimson gaze.  
_Fucking bloody hell. _I thought. _He scared the shit out of me. _I sighed lightly and stepped back. "Hello, Sebastian." I said quietly, shifting uncomfortably. "I would like to know something." He replied and I glanced around from the corner of my eyes. "...What?" I asked, barely above a whisper. I placed my hands behind my back slowly as my gaze rested on the rose, my hands searching for the doorknob.  
"How much do you and Alexis know?" He questioned and I stiffened, swallowing hard. "About what?" I asked, my hand closing around the smooth surface of the doorknob. He smirked lightly at me as he touched the rose. "Everything." He said quietly and I looked away. "Besides you're a demon, Ciel's soul belongs to you..." I paused for a moment, thinking what else I should say. "...You and Claude aren't on good terms. Nothing more." I added quietly, shifting the doorknob in my hand slowly so Sebastian wouldn't notice.  
He frowned down at me, as if he had expected me to say something else. "Why are you so nervous?" He asked lightly, causing me to shiver. Him, plus quiet, plus getting what he wanted, equals my discomfort. "I'm just cold. I need to change." I replied and twisted the doorknob until it was free from the wall. "I could assist-" "IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME!" I yelled before back flipping into the room and slamming the door with my foot. I sat up from the floor and stared at the door, terrified out of my mind as I stood and locked it.  
"Damn demon." I muttered and brushed my red hair back. I rubbed my back and butt lightly, I wasn't made too flexible and I'd never done a flip before. "I think I pulled something..." I mumbled and went to the closet, searching for a spare maids outfit. I shivered again, thinking over what happened. I wonder how many times Sebastian was going to try to 'talk' or 'charm' us into our own deaths.  
I sighed as I put on another dress, tying the apron around my waist and brushing my hand through my hair. "Why are demons always so tempting?" I muttered to myself and turned to stare at the door. I was afraid to go into the halls. Though, I remembered I had to help Finny with the garden. I darted to the window and quickly opened it, looking at the ground. I had a fear of heights and I was on the second floor, but, it was the ground or Sebastian.  
I slowly stepped out onto the windowsill, thanking God I decided to wear flats and not heels. I carefully made my way over to the drain pipe and grabbed it, using the pipe and windows to slowly lower myself to the ground. Once my feet were safely planting on the soil and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Thank you God." I whispered before making my way into the garden to Finny.


	16. The Angel and Her Lesson -Chapter 16-

Rachel's Pov...  
I gasped for a breath as my eyes fluttered open and I jerked up, immediately regretting my decision. I slowly shifted to my right elbow and glanced around, my left hand touching my chest lightly. I felt a damp bandage, no doubt with my blood. I sighed in relief lightly as I recognized the room and her my my mother's voice as she walked in.  
"Rachel!" She cried as her eyes came to rest on me. She fluffed my pillow lightly and slowly pushed me against it so I could sit up. "Where are they?" I asked and my mother looked at me with confusion. "Who, dear?" She asked and I swallowed lightly. "How long have I been out?" I asked and she was silent for a moment. "Three days. If I hadn't found you when I did..." She trailed off, gazing out the window. "Mother." I said and she turned to me. "Where are Alexis and Cassie?" I asked and she shook her head lightly.  
She paced about the room for a moment before answering. "...I'm sorry, Rachel." She said quietly and turned to me. "They're dead." She added faintly and I felt my chest tighten. "No." I mumbled, tears blurring my vision. "No!" I yelled and shook my head. "They were alive!" I screamed, clutching my head. My mother sat next to me and placed an arm around me. "Shh... Cassie's parents found their room abandon weeks ago, painted with blood..." She whispered to me, rocking me back and forth slightly.  
I stopped, my eyes widened as a few tears ran down my face and I pushed away from her. "No! I saved them!" I yelled, realizing how much was off. I through my legs out from under the covers and onto the floor, pushing myself from the bed. I stumbled a few steps and felt a burning pain in my chest. I stared at myself in the mirror, my blonde hair was bloody and matted, a crimson stained bandage around my torso, and my black shorts were tattered.  
I staggered to the door and my mother yelped as she watched me, jumping to her feet. I managed to walk mostly down the stairs and out the back door into our fenced yard. I panted heavily as I held my hand pressed against my chest, feeling it dampen a bit more. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, causing my body to relax and become serene.  
"Rachel!" My mother screamed and grabbed my arm, causing me to open my eyes. "What are you doing?!" She asked and I looked away. "You wouldn't understand. I need to help them, they're alone." I replied quietly and she shook me lightly. "Rachel! What has gotten into you?! You're wounded, practically bleeding to death! You can't go back!" She yelled and my head snapped in her direction. "I can't go back where?" I questioned with a harsh gaze.  
She went silent and all color drained from her face as she stared at me in shock. "...Why did you tell me?" I questioned and she shook her head. "I did it to protect you and your siblings' lives." She replied quietly and I looked away, a tear running down my cheek. "Then you've failed one of us..." I said harshly and turned my back to her. "I'm dead..." I whispered and I heard her gasp. "H-how? R-Rachel, it can't be true." She stuttered and I nodded.  
I threw out my free hand, summoning my scythe from thin air. I closed my eyes, exhaling deeply, and allowed tranquility to take me over as wings, white as snow, formed from my back. I opened my gold, green rimmed eyes and turned to my mother. "I am not human like you thought." I said quietly. "I am Rachel Raymond, the quickest and one of the deadliest reapers alive. My partner is Grell Sutcliff, my supervisor is William T. Spears, and my sworn enemy is Sebastian Michaelis, the Raven Prince of Hell." I replied, my voice raised.  
She stared at me with shock, I only stared back with no expression. "Y-you're the only one..." She muttered lightly and grabbed my hand, pulling me into her embrace. "You're the only one of your siblings who has ever done such things..." She said, sobbing lightly into my shoulder. "How are they?" She asked and pulled back, tears staining her cheeks. "Grell and William? They're fine, annoying as fu-wait. How do you know them?" I asked and she smiled lightly.  
"You still haven't figured out? I'm an angel as well and I came from the Victorian Era to now." My jaw dropped as I heard her and white wings sprouted from her back. "You didn't think I wouldn't noticed you left for days and then came back and the stench of demons all over you?" I raised an eyebrow at her and lightly shifted my arm. "Do I really smell that bad?" I asked and she laughed. "Not all the time." She replied with a warm smile.  
"Now, I only have to teach you how to control your time jumping sense. It would be best you could do it when another incident occurs." She said and gestured to my bandage. I nodded in reply. "What about the others?" I asked and she shook her head with a smile. "They haven't figured it out. I'm surprised to see my second youngest working with my old friends and jumping around like a lunatic. I would have expected it to be your brothers!" She said and I laughed. "Maybe. But only into walls." I said and she chuckled.  
"Now you have to focus. You'll feel-" "I know. I've felt it before." I cut her off and closed my eyes. "Think of a place. A time, anywhere you can remember. Then, summon the energy and place yourself there." She said and I nodded. I closed my eyes, my heart rate calming, and I held out my hands. My scythe disappeared and my wings folded around me. I felt a tingling sensation rush through my body and a warm energy rap around me.  
I imagined myself at the Grand Canyon, standing at its edge. I placed my blonde figure next to my mother's, a smile forming on my lips as I did. Though, my thoughts lingered as I felt my chest tightened and I remembered the silver knife flying through the air. I felt a shocking pain spread from my chest through my body. I let out a scream and recoiled back, my wings flailing, throwing me back into the tree with a sickening crunch.  
I opened my eyes, realizing I was face to face with Sebastian, a smirk plastered to his face as I bled out. I threw out my hand, my scythe spinning into my hand from nothing and I held it in a white knuckle grip. "If I die, you'll join me in the abyss!" I yelled and swung the blade over my head before it landed where he stood, the ground shattering beneath the force.  
"RACHEL!" I heard my mother yell as I collapsed to my knees, clutching my head as I saw more images flash into my mind of Alexis and Cassie's murder. "My wings curled around me and I tucked my legs into my chest, ignoring the pain I was feeling. "Stop it! Stop it!" I screamed, my eyes squeezed shut tightly as I tried to calm myself.  
I suddenly felt a cold rush and I opened my eyes, staring at a snow land before me. There was a blue gloved hand that reached out before me and I saw my mother's calm, smiling face. I grabbed her hand and she pulled me to my feet slowly. "Let's try something simpler. Follow me, I want to you jump to me." She said before taking flight into the air. I watched as she landed off in the distance, her silhouette barely visibly in the falling snow. I calmed myself again, this time I had my thoughts on my mother, as the tingling and warmth disappeared I opened my eyes to see my mother. "Now you're getting the idea." She said and leapt into the air again.


	17. Breakfast and Back to the Trancy's -17-

Cassie's Pov...  
I sat up in bed and Alexis got dressed. I rubbed my eyes slightly and opened my mouth in a large yawn. "What are you doing up so early? That's my job." I said and she threw my uniform in my face. "Put that one. We have to get going soon." She replied and I stared down at the heap of clothes in front of me. "But..." I trailed off and glanced out the window. The sun was barely above the tree in the distance and I pouted. "But, it's not even seven yet! You're not even suppose to be awake yet!" I said defiantly and she sighed.  
She stared me directly in the eyes and smirked, poking me in the face quickly. Immediately my eyes widened and I was wide awake. I growled as I glared at her and jumped from the bed. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I TELL YOU NOT TO TOUCH ME FACE OR BANGS?!" I hissed and lunged after her, only to hit the floor as my foot caught the base board of the bed. Alexis stood at the other end of the room, by the door, laughing. I swore every day she seemed more animalistic then the last, because now her laugh sounded more like a bark.  
"Don't you remember that Ciel and Alois have their '_dance_'?" She asked once she finished laughing at me. I thought for a moment before nodding. "Now we only have to stay out of the way and live." I replied and she nodded. "And what happens if Ciel makes me join?" She asked and I tilted my head as I stood. "What do you mean?" I questioned and she sighed lightly. "Remember who fights?" Her eyes flash their demonic pink quickly before returning to there black color. "I'm still a demon, so I might have to fight." She said quietly.  
There was a silence in the room as I got dressed, both of us were thinking about what would happen if either of us caught the wrong end of the knife. "But," I started as I tied the back of my apron. "You're mortal, so any of the weapons could harm you for life." I said and Alexis' head perked up. "So I can't fight then." She said and I nodded. "Ciel will know as well as us what would happen. Besides, I'm sure he doesn't want the bloods of an innocent on his hand." I added and she crossed her arms with a huff.  
We exited the room and walked down the hall to the kitchen. Alexis planned to make us food while preparing Ciel's. This way Bard wouldn't blow something up before we left. When we reached the kitchen it was deserted, which wasn't a surprise at this hour, even if they did always get up early. Alexis made her way to the stove and light a match, lighting the fuel to warm the stove.  
"Get a pot." Alexis ordered me and I nodded, standing on the counter that I was currently sitting on. "I would hate it Sebastian caught us." I said sarcastically and Alexis chuckled. "And get me a frying pan too." She added and I raised an eyebrow. "Why? So you can hit Sebastian with it?" I asked and handed her the pot and pan. "Actually, I was going to make eggs with it. But, hitting people sounds like more fun." She replied and I grinned, shaking my head lightly.  
"I want ramen." I said randomly and Alexis cracked a smile. "Well, today is your lucky day. I'm going to raid the spice cabinet to make us ramen. That is, if you're willing to put your ingredient skills to work." She said and I immediately jumped from the counter at ramen, rushing to the cabinet of spices. "Garlic, onions, soy sauce, ginger, salt, sake-Why do they have this?" I asked as I went through the ingredients, pulling out the bottle. Alexis shrugged as she glanced over her shoulder. "I'm just happy they had anything Japanese in the manor." She replied.  
After a minute of gathering all the ingredients I believed we needed, plus a few extra for an experiment. Alexis held out her hand, gesturing for my to get her something and I placed the eggs in her hands, along with the noodles. I sat on the counter next to her as I watched her throw the eggs to her other hand, cracking them into the frying pan and dumping the noodles into the pot. It only took about five minutes before she had the ramen on a boil and handed me the spoon, gesturing for me to stir it, while she finished Ciel's breakfast.  
I picked up the fork next to me slowly, hoping she wouldn't notice as she diced the tomatoes, onions, and peppers for Ciel's meal. I quickly scooped up the noodles, tangling them in the fork and stuck it in my mouth. I let out a yelp as the boiling food contacted with my tongue and I heard a deep chuckle. I looked to Alexis, who turned to scold me, about to wave the knife vigorously. Though, instead her mouth hung agape slightly, her free hand resting against her hip, as she stared at the door in shock.  
I glanced from the corner of my eye quickly, catching Sebastian's form, who at the moment was staring at Alexis. So, I took the fork from my mouth and hid it behind my back. "Are we in trouble?" Alexis blurted and I looked at the wall, swinging my legs back and forth from the counter. "It depends what you've done." He replied and I glanced around the room. Acting as if I didn't know what the hell he was talking about.  
"We've done nothing wrong then." Alexis replied and picked up the tray of diced vegetables, pouring them into the pan of eggs. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged slightly, turning head quickly as Alexis tapped me with the end of the knife. I quickly began stirring our food again, though I paid more attention to Alexis as she used a spatula and scrambled the eggs. Sebastian came up behind Alexis to see what she was doing and just as he did she turned with the pan in her hands, colliding into his chest.  
With instinct reflex I jumped from the counter and grabbed the pan as Alexis caught herself. I straightened myself and looked slightly wide eyed at Alexis. She growled faintly as she looked to Sebastian. "It seems only you've done something wrong." She stated stiffly and I mentally slapped myself, she was still hating him for attempting to taste her soul AND break her arm.  
She took the pan from me and pushed Sebastian out of the way, putting the food on a plate. "Cassie." She stated firmly and I threw her the tea cup next to me. Honestly, I wouldn't have done that, but, Sebastian was between me and Alexis, and I preferred to be between Sebastian and the door just in case. Alexis turned to Sebastian with a silver tray in her hands, loaded with the tea and Ciel's breakfast. "It's time you wake your master." She said coldly and handed Sebastian the tray.  
I glanced at him, he seemed pretty shocked at the moment, almost as if he didn't do anything. Though, I knew better, especially because it happened to me, but, in a painful mental way. Sebastian nodded faintly and turned to the door, his eyes locking with me, causing me to shiver. "Cassie!" Alexis called and I snapped my head to her direction. My hands snapped up and grabbed an airborne bowl, throwing it over my shoulder for it to slide across the counter as I caught another one.  
"Woo!" I cheered as I slid the other bowl to the stove side. Alexis grinned and shook her head slightly. "So you're finally getting the hang of this place." She said and I nodded, shoving about half the pot into my bowl. "As long as we have ramen, I'm never leaving." I replied and she laughed. "Well, we have to finish and make our way to the Trancy's." She stated and I nodded, wolfing down the food.

Alexis' Pov...  
I gazed up at the Trancy Manor as I stepped from the carriage, Cassie nudging me in the shoulder to wake me from my trance. I glanced down at me feet as we walked to the door. _What will we do? _I questioned Cassie in my mind and she shrugged. Suddenly, we both stopped and turned to each other wide eyed. "Did I just...?" "Yeah, you did... Do it again!" She said enthusiastically and I paused for a moment. _Can you hear me? _I asked and she grinned. _Of course~ You think really loud. _She replied and I stifled a laugh. "Guess what?" I said and she acted as if she was thinking. "We can talk without opening our mouths~" She replied and I nodded.  
"Alexis, Cassie, what are you two doing?" We heard Ciel call and we jumped, rushing up behind him. "Sorry." Cassie replied and he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. The door opened just a moment after and we shivered as we saw Claude. _I wonder how much we can get away with now. _I thought, directing it towards Cassie. I figured if you directed it or made eye contact, they could hear it. _A lot more then we ever were before. _She replied and we smiled faintly.  
"Welcome back, Lord Phantomhive." Claude said in his monotone voice and lead us into the manor. Once we were out in the garden I spotted Alois, he was waiting to greet Ciel. "Ah, Ciel Phantomhive~ I was wondering when you'd be here." He stated and gave a large grin. I casually, at the best of my power, looked away at the garden, a faint blush dusting my face. He was adorable, but, I couldn't get to know him better, since I had to work and Claude was in the way.  
Cassie noticed my actions and she rolled her eyes. _So the great and powerful Alexis is blushing? Since when? You were the one who was the calm person with the hot guys! _Cassie said and I jerked my head to her with a glare. "Oh. You got more servants I see." Alois said, suddenly realizing we were there and my eyes widened. "Yes." Ciel replied. "These are my new maids Alexis and Cassie. You should remember them, they attended the ball as my guest." He said and my eye twitched.  
_ Dammit, Ciel. _I mind-muttered and Cassie giggled. _Dammit, Cassie. Shuttup! This is serious! _I yelled and her and she bit her lip, trying not to laugh. _For you maybe! I'm enjoying the show right now! _She replied and a choarse chuckle escaped her lips. "Cassie!" I hissed in a whisper and Alois walked toward us.  
"What's so funny?" He asked and Cassie inhaled deeply. "Forgive me." She said and bowed her head. "It was just..." She glanced at me with a smirk. "My friend here." She said and I began to curse her out in every language I knew, which was about six. Alois turned to me and I swallowed hard. "Lady Alexis?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and I sighed. "Yes. Though, as I tried to tell you before. I am no noble." I replied and I received a questioning glance from everyone but Cassie.  
"I don't recall-" "Alois, don't we have business to attend?" Ciel asked, cutting him off and saving my skin. _When did you-? _Cassie started, but, I cut her off with a glance and she nodded faintly. "Nevermind." She muttered as Alois made his way back to Ciel and began to explain his game. "Sebastian." Ciel called after a moment and Sebastian nodded. "I order you to win this." Ciel stated and Sebastian bowed. "Yes, my lord." He replied and Alois grinned wickedly.  
"Claude. I want you to make Ciel Phantomhive mine." He said and both Cassie and I shivered. _You didn't forget the gun did you? _I asked and she shook her head, pointing to the skirt of her dress. "Don't you have another demon with you Ciel?" Alois asked and I looked to Cassie. "What would make you think that, Alois?" Ciel questioned and Alois smirked.  
"Well, demons can sense other demons can't they?" He asked and I glanced to Claude, growling. _You damn bastard. _I thought to myself and Cassie shook her head lightly, elbowing me in the side. "Yes, they can, in fact." Ciel replied. "Then why doesn't she participate as well in our dance?" Alois asked and all four of them turned to me.  
"Alexis?..." Cassie asked and my eyes flashed as I crossed my arms. "Too bad you didn't figure it out on your own." I replied stiffly and Alois chuckled, making his way toward me. "Actually, I did." He said quietly, his face inches from mine. "You shouldn't have been awake after such a blow in such short time. After all, only demons could heal so fast." He added and I inhaled deeply. "What if I'm not demon?" I asked quietly and his smirk grew. "Not full at least." He whispered in my ear and stepped back.  
I stared him down with a fierce gaze, growling lightly, until Cassie elbowed me again. I looked at her and exhaled. "Ciel, we await your orders." Cassie said and Ciel shook his head. "Sebastian can handle this." He replied and we nodded. "You have quite a bit of faith in your butler, Ciel." Alois said. "Why not?" I asked and Cassie nodded. "He is _one hell of a butler_, after all." We replied in unison and smirked.


	18. They're Mind Speakers? -Chapter 18-

Cassie's Pov...  
Alois had taken us all to his giant chest board where all the demon servants, ex-Alexis, were about to begin their fight. _Hey. _I thought and Alexis glanced at me. _Doesn't Viscount come about now? _I asked and she twitched, holding up three fingers. By the time I muttered one, there he was with a blue craw fish, at least I thought, on his head. We watched from afar as he dashed between the servants, stopping to compliment Hannah extra long.  
Alexis and I rolled our eyes as we looked back at each other. "Hit him over the head-" "And drags his body to the woods." Alexis and I said in turn and chuckled, receiving a glanced from both earls. "And these magnificent beauties!" We heard the Viscount cry out and we cringed. I popped my knuckles and Alexis balled her fist, taking a mild position to attack.  
I flinched as the Viscount took my hand and got on one knee, Ciel and Alois watched rather boredly. "Oh, and you, my lady! You are the crimson rose of love within a garden of-" My knee slammed into his chest, I didn't dare let him finish. Once he was on the ground I flipped backwards, behind Alexis, standing at the far corner of the room behind Ciel.  
Alois and Ciel gazed wide eyed at me as their gaze shifted from the Viscount to me and back again. Though, sadly, the Viscount recovered quickly and he gave me a smile before he saw Alexis. "And you! Shining with the radiance of that of a dark queen! With a powerful-" "One more step or word from your mouth towards either of us and I'll make sure you won't get up again." She said firmly, taking a full defensive stance.  
"Alexis!-" "No, master." I said cutting him off. "WE have our reasons and you should know why. You just got luckier then most." I replied and Ciel's face exploded in a blush. Apparently no one but Lau, Sebastian, Madame Red, and the Phantomhive servants were suppose to know. "What does she mean, Ciel?" Alois asked and Ciel shook his hand. "Nothing... Alexis, stand down, you both have my permission to beat him down if he steps out of line." He said quietly and we nodded, Alexis returned to stand next to me.  
I noticed Alois kept glancing back at us both. My thought was because I had more agility and ability then a human, and how aggressive and threatening she seemed. I turned my attention to the fight, it was rather frightening to watch in person, especially when a knife grazed past my ear and Alexis barely caught it before it made contact to her forehead.  
_I want to throw it back at them. _Alexis thought and I shook my head. _And I want to unload a few rounds to Claude's head, but, we can't or we WILL have to fight. _I replied and she sighed. _This is agony, just watching and waiting. Honestly, I would like a skip button. _She said and I chuckled, getting another glance from the earls. _If only... _I replied back and she locked eyes with Alois for a moment before looking back to the battle. "...Now we just have to change everything." She whispered and I nodded vaguely, our attitudes becoming gravely serious now.  
We were waiting for our chance, we were to change their futures. We were to keep Alois alive, get rid of Claude, turn Ciel demon, and punish Sebastian. My eyes fixed on Sebastian and he dodged the shower of bullets from Hannah, all while sewing his tailcoat to perfection again. _If only you knew that we're against you... Even if we never meant to be in the beginning. _I thought to myself and looked away, only to hear a bell chime.  
My head perked up at the sound, as well as Alexis', and we glanced to each other. "Food off!" We cheered in unison. "What are you two babbling about?!" Ciel asked and we stopped jumping. _Shit. Did we just say we knew what's happening next? _I asked and Alexis shrugged. _Eh, we'll be in trouble later if he doesn't believe me next story. _She replied and we immediately let go of each other's hands.  
"Nothing, master." I replied and he shook his head. "You honestly believe you're going to slide by with that?" He asked and Alexis shook her head. "No, Master Ciel. It's just, two demons and tea break, it could only mean a cook off." Alexis replied and I nodded vigorously. Ciel was about to say something, but, I cut him off as I yelped in joy, pointing to the butlers. "LOOK!" I yelled as Alexis and I rushed to the edge of the balcony to get a better view.  
"This is now about the only time I ever admire them." Alexis whispered to me and I nodded faintly, paying more attention to the cook off. Though, I noticed just as Alexis finished, both Sebastian and Claude smirked, their eyes momentarily fixing on us both and flashing their demonic pink. "OKAY I'M DONE." I stated rather loudly and pulled Alexis back by her collar. "Hey!" She whined in protest and I gave her a warning glance.  
_What? _I heard her ask and I rolled my eyes. _Did it really slip you? The smirks and eyes flashing? _I asked and crossed my arms. Alexis raised an eyebrow at me and shook her head. _I was busy watching the movement they made. Trying to learn how to throw something accurately. _She replied and I sighed, pinching the bridge of my noise. It was only then when I realized Ciel and Alois were staring at us. _Shit. _I thought and Alexis' face dropped.  
"What are you two doing?" Alois asked and Alexis opened her mouth to say something, though Ciel cut her off. "I want the truth, from the both of you. That's an order." He stated and I growled. "Fine." I huffed and Alexis sighed. "We're talking with each other, in a way no one else can hear unless we direct it toward you or make eye contact." Alexis said and Ciel raised an eyebrow at us. "How long have you been doing this?" He asked and we exchanged glances. "We only found out as we arrived." I said and Alexis nodded.  
Alois clapped his hands loudly and ran to Alexis, taking her hand. "How wonderful!~ I've never met anyone with such abilities!" He praised and I gave Alexis a look. Though, she was taken aback slightly by Alois' sudden actions and a faint blush dusted her cheeks. "I-w-we. We both have the ability." She stuttered and I facepalmed, she had to have a crush on the earl.  
Luckily, before anything else could happen or be said Sebastian and Claude arrived with the tea and cakes. "Thank God." I muttered and Alois withdrew from our corner. Alexis gulped lightly and I punched her in the arm. "Get a damn grip!" I hissed and she nodded. "Sorry! I'm just not use to it. You're the one who get's all the compliments from guys." She whispered back and I sighed. "Well, we'll be getting compliments from earls and demon butlers if we aren't careful! And some of those 'compliments' I don't want!" I returned and she swallowed hard, glancing at Sebastian and Claude.  
"Well, my snake." Alexis whispered and I noticed she was referring to my Chinese Zodiac. "After today, we have to plan out how we'll win this war." She said and I nodded. Though, that meant we'd have to split up, which I wasn't too keen on. Especially with Sebastian and Claude in either manor and one of us without the other would leave us extremely weak.


	19. The Sword Fight -Chapter 19-

Alexis' Pov...

Ciel and Alois had just left, I watched as Sebastian and Claude fought, the demon sword in Claude's grip. "Alexis..." I heard Cassie whisper as I watched the invisible threads of the spider's web begin to surround Sebastian. "...Yes?" I replied and moment later and Cassie gestured her head to the door. "We need to go." She said and I nodded, following after her.  
It was a silent walk as we tried to remember the turns to take. Though, it was easier then it seemed, since we both could hear the echoing of metal hitting metal. Cassie seemed to have a quick pace, while I strolled casually behind her in no rush. But, I understood her rush, we had agreed on changing this future to the best of our abilities. Though, I still wasn't sure how we were going to manage that.  
There was a loud thud and suddenly my senses were awakened. I made a dash toward the door, Cassie already pushed it open. "Don't you dare!" She yelled and I stepped up behind her. Alois glanced at us from the corner of his eye, as well as Ciel, though the sword above Ciel's heart didn't shift.  
"A single movement and I'll use this." I said calmly, pulling the knife from my bra as Cassie revealed her pistol. "Stay away, the both of you! This is my revenge! That's an order!" Ciel yelled, gritting his teeth, while Alois still had his gazed fixed on us. "Forgive me, Ciel." I said coldly. "But, I do what is best for my master." I replied and Cassie loaded her pistol.  
"Now," She started. "Alois, put the sword down and we can save you. The both of you." Alois laughed at her, while Ciel rolled his eyes. "You heard Ciel, this is his fight. And it ends here!" Alois said and plunged the blade to Ciel's heart. "No!" Cassie and I screamed in unison as Ciel gripped the blade in his hand, the scent of his blood filling my nose.  
Almost to quick for either of us the tides of the fight were turning and Ciel hand the sword. "Alexis!" Cassie yelled, I knew exactly what she wanted. I made my move as quickly as I could manage, lunging for the sword as I saw Ciel strike Alois in the side. I grabbed the weapon and jerked it toward me with extreme ease. There was another thud and I realized Cassie had tackled Ciel. I stared at the blade in my hand, my eyes trailing up to the crimson liquid, time seem to slow as the blood dripped and Alois' blood mixed with mine on the weapon.  
"You don't understand! We're trying to save you!" I heard Cassie yell, Ciel pushing her away as he went for her discarded pistol. "Ciel. Please, you aren't so different from me." Alois said, begging. "You're being deceived by a demon, the vile creatures tricking you." He pleaded as Ciel pulled the hammer on the gun back. Almost in an instant I was in front of Alois, a loud bang echoing through the room, my head rattling. I stared wide eyed at Cassie on the floor and I turned my gaze slowly to Ciel, who Claude had pulled back and was restraining. "Let go of me!" Ciel yelled, striking Claude in the face with his wounded hand just as Sebastian pulled him away. Claude's eyes blazed their demonic pink for a mere moment as he became immobilized.  
I rushed over to Cassie, pulling her to her feet. I noticed a large gash across her left cheek that was bleed. "Cassie, go." I said, barely able to form the words in my mouth. "Cassie, go!" I yelled and she snapped from her gaze. "No, c'mon!" She said and grabbed my hand, though I pulled back. "No, please, go! This is the only way!" I said, tearing up as I pushed her to Sebastian. "Take her, Sebastian! Show me for once you're actually worth something!" I screamed and she tried to push away from him. "As you wish." He replied, throwing Cassie over his left shoulder and she screamed. "No! Put me down you monster! Don't leave her you bastard! She's going to stay!" She bawled as Sebastian left and I continued to hear her protest for a moment more.  
The even suddenly registered in my mind and I turned my attention to Alois. "Dear God!" I cried and dropped next to him, immediately checking his heart rate. I jumped to my feet as soon as I could tell he was alive and rushed over to Claude. "God dammit, Claude! Wake up and help Alois!" I yelled, striking him across the other cheek, waking him from his daze and only then did I realize I had also cut my hand.  
_ I don't care anymore. _I told myself as Claude looked down at me, a glare upon my face. "Help. Alois." I demanded and pointed to the unconscious earl. "You're the only person able right now." I added barely above a whisper. I never could have guessed how Alois survived the last time, I'm surprised he didn't die.  
Claude didn't speak, he just walked over to Alois and picked him up, carrying him away. I gave a sigh of relief and I looked down at the blood splattered marble floor. There was a sudden sick pit in my stomach and I became dizzy. Immediately I dropped to my knees, all I could manage before blacking out.


	20. Plan Within Separation and Merle -Ch 20-

Cassie's Pov...  
"H-how c-could you?..." I sobbed on the ground in our room. The second Sebastian put me down the previous day, I ran, and haven't emerged from the room since. I kept the curtains closed and the door was barracaded with the dresser after I locked it. Everyone tried at least once to open the door, except Sebastian, and everytime they called, I blocked them out. They were constantly trying to cox me out with food or games or anything, but, I didn't move from my spot, ever. I felt too dead inside to care, to eat, to live. But, I remembered Alexis and her smiling face, causing tears to fall again.  
"I have to get you back." I whispered and sat up, my body crying in protest since I was as stiff as a stick. I slowly and painfully got to my feet and went to the dresser. I placed my back to it and began to push with as much force as I could manage, though, from the lack of food and water, I had little to no strength.  
I paced to the window and peered around the curtains, making sure no one else was around. I shifted the latch on the window and pushed up on it, the large window was heavier then it appeared. "Budge you damn thing!" I growled and it slid upward rather quickly, nearly causing me to fall from the window and a small squeak escaped my lips.  
Once I had caught my balance I let out a small sigh and decided to recall the upcoming events. Alois would request to see Ciel, Grell would appear, and Claude would murder him. Alexis stayed to prevent, or change the events to mess with the future. Ciel would go to investigate the eye stabbings, be sealed in a crate, and then taken to that 'correction facility'. My eyes widened at the thought and I realized why Alexis had shoved me off like she did.  
"I'm suppose to protect Ciel..." I muttered and glanced back out the window. If I was too escape, I'd have to climb down two stories with a weakened body from the events. I sighed heavily and gripped the windowsill tightly, my body trembling as tears ran down my face. "I know what I'm suppose to do." I whispered, staring out into the night sky. "But, how do I know we'll be okay when it ends?" I asked quietly, the wind whipping into the open window, sending a cold chill down my spine.  
My bangs fell in front of my eye and warm liquid began trickling down my left shoulder. I looked up, tears blurring my vision, to see a raven with an ink bottle in its beak. It made a muffled 'caw' and flew to the sill, perching next to me. I stared down at it and then at the ink bottle, mentally questioning if it was Sebastian.  
"If you're Sebastian, I'm going to shoot up for the hell of it." I said and reached for my pistol, which I had replaced on my leg. It cawed again, this time fluttering into the room and to the vanity. It stepped on the paper, writing something with it's foot. I walked over to it cautious and stared at the paper.  
_'You want to speak with her?'  
_It said and I nodded. "You can understand me? You heard me?" I asked it nodded in response. "How do I know you aren't Sebastian trying to trick me again?" I questioned and crossed my arms.  
_'My name is Merle. You called, I merely answered, master.'_  
He wrote and my jaw dropped. "Can you speak, like in my mind or human?" I asked and he nodded, beginning to write again.  
_'Yes, I am able too. Only the animal kin or my master are able to understand. Though, because of where you're presently, I must remain silent.'  
_"O..kay." I replied hesitantly and picked up a hairpin. I quickly wrote a note for Alexis, questioning her about the plan. She only had until tomorrow evening to get herself straight and I had a day. Though, I had to prepare for the endless toture I was possibly going to receive if I stayed to help Ciel.  
"Here." I said and he took the rolled letter into his beak. _I will return shortly, master. Do rest and regain your strength. _He thought and I nodded. I watched silently as he flapped his wings and soared through my open window.  
After he was out of sight, I returned to the dresser and began pushing against it again. "Some-somebody help!" I grunted out as I tried to clear the door. "Sebastian!" I called quietly, not really wanting to see the butler, but, I did want his help. "You called, Cassie?" He asked as he slipped in through the window. I rolled my eyes and leaned against the dresser. "Just help me move this thing, I'm hungry." I said and he nodded with a smirk.  
"I told the young master you'd come around." He said. "And Alexis actually trusts you right now. Don't screw it up." I replied. _Just wait, Sebastian. _I thought. _We know things you don't. And, oh, will I enjoy it if you so much as take the slightest wrong step. _I said to myself, carefully watching Sebastian as he effortlessly picked up the dresser and placed it in its proper place.

Alexis' Pov...  
I lied in the library, staring blankly at the ceiling as the wind blew the curtains, allow the moonlight to creep in. Honestly, nothing bad had happened yet, but, I was torn apart. Also, the reason I was in the library was because it was the first place I found and I didn't want to wander about with Claude on the prowl. Hannah and the triplets had been quiet nice to me, none of them questioning me or asking me to leave and when they came to clean, I just moved to another window or corner.  
Alois was still unconcious, though he was alive and I was somewhat grateful that the butler bothered. I had eaten a bit, since Hannah had persuaded me to do so. Though, it was only a bite or two, otherwise she would leave me be. We had actually struck a conversation once, though, Claude had called her away.  
I sat up once I heard footsteps enter the library. I was worried it was Claude, I didn't trust him, and I shouldn't at anytime. Though, I was relieved to see it was Hannah, with more food, most likely dinner for me. She placed the tray in front of me and sat down. I pulled my knees up and rested my arms against them. Unlike all the other times, I was really hungry this time, but, I still didn't want to eat.  
"It's alright if you're hungry. This is for you." Hannah said softly and I looked up at her. "You know don't you?" I asked and she tilted her head slightly. "What's going to happen to me, to Cassie... What we are..." I said quietly and she nodded vaguely. "You seemed so bold, brave, and gave the aura of something different." She replied. "Though, I don't know what is to come of you and your friend. I can't garantee your safety or hers." She added and I nodded, glancing at the window.  
There was a loud thud and I jumped in my seat, eyes widen at the window. "Bird." I muttered and the thumb sounded again. Hannah reached over and pulled back the current, revealing a blackbird with a roll of parchment in its beak, thumping the window with it's feet. "Wh-what's it have?" I asked and pushed open one of the loose glass slats.  
The bird fluttered in and gently landed in front of me, dropping the roll in my lap. "For Alexis Wade." It said and my mouth dropped. "H-Hannah?" "It seems it wants you to take it." She said quietly, staring fixly at the raven. "My name is Merle, I was sent by Master Cassie Mavis with a message." Merle said, placing a clawed foot against his chest, bowing his head. I stiffled a chuckle, he was like a raven Sebastian, but, he seemed sweeter and didn't want to eat me.  
I picked up the parchment and broke the seal, unravelling the message. My eyes scanned over it and I pulled the pointed clip from my hair, scratching in a message with the ink Merle had. "One more question." I asked as he reached to take the message. "Yes?" He questioned, tilting his head. "How can you talk?" I asked and he shook his head. "You might think I am speaking human, but, it is you who speaks my anceint tongue." He said and quickly took the note from me. "Ta-ta, until we meet again." He said before swiftly taking off into the night.  
I glanced at Hannah who was silent. "You should eat and rest." She said quietly, pushing the tray towards me. "I will prepare a bed for you. It seems you have much to come in the near day." She said and I couldn't hold eye contact and I looked away. "Alright." I replied as she left. The second she was out of earshot I picked up the spoon and began wolfing down the noodles. I was starved and I thought over what Merle had said.  
Little did I know, there was much more then I knew to come, especially with us being part of the twist.


	21. A Demon's Going to Eat Me! -Chapter 21-

Alexis' Pov...  
My eyes fluttered open softly as I felt something shift my pillow. I realized it was my hand after a moment and I rolled to my back. I sighed lightly as I stared up at the ceiling, I had to get out of bed and wait. Oh, and only if you knew how mad and sadistic I got when I was bored. That's why I had Cassie around so much, so she could keep my head straight, or at least what she could manage.  
I sat up slowly and glanced around the room with a yawn. "Now to entertain myself." I muttered and walked to the closet. On opening it I found it was much larger then the one Cassie and I had back at the Phantomhive Manor. This time, I decided to go with something a bit shorter, coming up above the knees. It was similar to a piratess' corset, the white sleeveless top with golden buckles beneath the bust, and from that the black and purple clothe rapped around my frame, a few ruffles here and there. After finally brushing through my straight and terribly knotted hair, I opened the door to my room and quietly slipped out.  
I paced down the hall, glancing about the rooms that where left ajar or that I opened out of curiousity. Though, I was mainly trying to remember where Hannah normally would stay, the kitchen, the library, and Alois' room. If I memorized those four locations, I could have the would manor in my hands, as long as Claude stayed out of my way. Honestly, I didn't doubt he would, but, if he came to stalk me, that was another story.  
I heard a creak from a door and immediately dove behind the nearest overly sized potted plant. I peered from between the leaves to watch Claude exit a room, shutting the door lightly. I figured it must have been Alois' room, since this was about the time he demanded for Claude and all. Which only meant I'd only have to wait another few hours until we had to leave.  
I sat still in my hiding place, not wanting the attention of the spider demon. Though, I knew well I can't really hide from a creature that had my soul in its sights, I tried anyways. Sadly, Claude looked my way the second the door closed, locking eyes with me, sending chills down my spine. "I don't hope you were actually trying to hide." He said and I wanted to roll over and die on the spot. "I-I got startled when I heard the door." I replied, hopeful that he would take my fake stutter as I stepped out from behind the plant.  
"It's rather unlady-like for you to be wondering about someone's home you are a guest in." He said and I crossed my arms. "It's also wrong to hold people against their wills, plotting to devour their soul and their friend's, and to attempt murder and fail!" I replied stiffly, not wavering once as I spoke. "I suppose you remember then?" He asked and I rolled my eyes. "Really? You think that I would forget? I'm here after all." I said sternly. He had to be be expecting a miracle for our memories to be whiped.  
"No, I was hoping the exact opposite, truly." He said and took a few steps forward. "I swear, Claude. If you even dare-" "Still afraid, are we?" He asked with a small smirk. "I had no intentions to kill you-" "Didn't seem like it!" I retorted. "No, I was merely finding an advantage to take back with me." He said and my eyes widened.  
A small chuckle escaped my lips a moment after. "You really think I'll help you? If you live then you'll just end up taking my soul too!" I said and his smirk didn't waver, it only seem to get more twisted. "My original intention was to find you before you woke in this world, but, you ended up with tha worthless raven demon, Sebastian." He said and bent down to my level, grabbing my face in his gloved hands. "Though, now I know how to steal from Sebastian, seeeing how I've already got one thing he wants." He whispered darkly, causing me to shiver.  
I already knew what demons liked, a list that could go on, but, the first was souls and the second, well, not something I'm going to mention. I tried to push away from him, but, I under estimated his grip, only to be jerked slightly. "Let me go!" I demanded. "Why, so you can warn _Sebastian_?" He taunted, he was trying to get on my nerves. "No! Now let me go!" I said again, this time giving him a slap on the face.  
His eyes flash their viberant, demonic pink for a moment before his gaze returned to me. His face was cold, not like normal, I meant he was angry now. I clenched my hand shut, realizing my mistakes. One, I hit Claude, I had always wanted to do that, but, now wasn't the time, and two, I had reopened the wound in my hand from the sword. My blood was currently beginning to pool in my hand and that's when the weight of my position hit me. Claude might have not tasted my blood previously, but, I didn't think he was going to skip the opprotunity now.  
His free hand, as I expected, went for my wounded one. I attempted to pull back or move or at least something, but, he was quicker then me, almost like he was predicting my moves. I tried jerking my arm free with no avail and I felt my heart quicken as his grip from my face went to my waist, keeping me from moving.  
I wanted to scream, but, I was too terrified to manage and due to the fact I couldn't mvoe either, didn't help. "Afraid now?" He asked mockingly as he pulled my hand to his face. In one quick motion their was nothing I could do as Claude licked the blood from my hand, releasing me immediately after. I practically threw myself to the ground away from him, glancing back at him for a mere second to watch his eyes blaze with a sinister smirk upon his face.  
I didn't take any longer then I needed. I jumped up within a second and ran down the hall, just wanting some place to hide. _Kitchen, library! Kitchen, library! _I chanted, more liked screamed, in my head as I ran through the halls. I would setttle for anything. "Somone save my sorry ass!" I screamed as I tumbled through an open door, landing face first on the carpet at someone's feet.  
"Are you alright?" I heard Hannah ask and I sat up, shaking my head vigorously. "Claude's gonna eat!" I screamed, trying not to break down into a crying fit. Hannah bent down to her knees and looked at me with a gentle smile. "Don't be silly." She said and I shook my head, trying to rub my eyes tear free. "I cut my hand yesterday." I said in a shaky voice. "And then I hit Claude today and it opened the stitches and now he wants to eat me..." I said, sniffling. "What do I tell Cassie? I promised I wouldn't-wouldn't die!" I yelled and began to bawl.  
Really, I would have never done this in front of anyone, especially a demon. Though, Cassie was the only person allowed to see me cry and I didn't let her even then. I rubbed my eyes, smearing blood on my face, and Hannah patted my head, pulling me into a tender embrace. "Calm down. Let me fix your hand and we'll find you something to eat." She whispered softly and I sniffled, nodding. "A-alright." I replied and she pulled me to my feet.

It had been a while since the incident, but, now I walked around with my knife clenched in my fist and ready to strike. Luckily, though, I hadn't run into Claude since then and I prayed I wouldn't. But, I was getting rather bored as I sat on the floor near Hannah, my legs pulled into my chest as I watched her mop. Though, me head perked up as I heard a sudden thud and I glanced around, my eyes widening as I saw Alois.  
I jumped to my feet as he grabbed Hannah by the neck and knocked her over, demanding to take him to Ciel. Hannah nodded in response and I grabbed Alois' arm, pulling him to his feet. He looked at me, panting, and grabbed my hand, clenching it tightly as he leaned against me for support. I felt bad, since I knew what was too happened, especially because I'd have to watch him die yet again, but, this time in person.  
Tears threatened to run free as I thought and I shook my head lightly. I wasn't going to lose it now. Hannah returned after a bit, clearly saying the carriage was ready, and took Alois outside. I followed, one, because Alois had gestured for me to follow, and two, it was the only way to get too Cassie, if I could.


	22. I Love You, So Hear My Truth -Chapter 22

Alexis' Pov...  
I stepped into the carriage after Alois, about to sit across from him until he grabbed my hand again. "Please, Alexis..." He said quietly and I sat next to him. "I'm sorry, Alois." I whispered and he raised a brow at me. "For what?..." He asked and I sighed, biting my lip in distress. "I can't save you... I don't know how." I replied and he leaned against my shoulder, his head resting against mine.  
The ride was quiet, Alois didn't speak again and he didn't protest with me holding his hand. I was scared, I didn't know what was going happen and I couldn't run away now. There was a sudden lurch motion and I pulled Alois towards myself, squeezing my eyes tightly, trying to keep him from jerking around since I knew he couldn't do so himself.  
"Ah, Alois Trancy. Otherwise known as Jim Macken, what a deary name." I heard the all too familar voice and opened my eyes. "Grell, where's Rachel?" I asked immediately, releasing Alois. "Well, hello to you too." The red head replied with a huff. "And dearest Ray's not here." He replied and my eyes widened. Immediately I grabbed the collar of his shirt, glaring at him.  
"What do you mean she's not here?" I asked harshly and he removed my hands from his shirt. "My dear, I don't know the details. Now-" "Who's this Alexis?" Alois asked and Grell grinned, pushing me back. "I'm the fieriest of the reapers, Grell Sutcliff. Here to reap your soul." He replied and Alois narrowed his eyes. "Though, we seem to have complications with retreiving your soul. Normally I wouldn't care, but, since it seems rather interesting, I came to see what the is." Grell replied and I growled, my eyes flashing.  
"Now I see. It seems you have a demon prob-" He stopped as we glanced up to the roof of the carriage, which was being torn and lifted from the vehicle. "I thought something was off about you." Grell spoke as Hannah threw the roof aside. I quickly grabbed Alois' arm and pulled him from the carriage.  
"We have to hurry, we might be able to get away before he gets here." I said and dragged Alois along, though he had to stop, since the wound on his side had re-opened. I knew it was going to be too late and my eyes swelled with tears. "Alois, Alois, look at me." I said softly, grabbing his face, realizing we had stopped at the large tree.  
He was panting for a breath, but, his eyes were full of life and staring into my soul. "I now your future, I know what's to happen." I blurted, I couldn't hold it anymore and I couldn't change anything, not with Rachel missing. His eyes widened as he leaned back against the tree, away from my grip. "H-how? Why didn't you say anything?!" He questioned, I could tell he was angry. "I couldn't, I promised Cassie I would stop. But, now, I can't help it. You're going to die and I can't save you!" I yelled, several tears racing down my cheeks. "I don't want to watch you die again!" I pleaded, grabbing his shoulders.  
"A-again?" He stuttered, sliding his back down to the base of the tree. I collapsed to my knees in front of him. "You have to know now, even if it is too late." I whispered softly. "I came from another world. I don't know if it was purpose or not, but, since I can't remember how to get home, or what home really is anymore... I wanted to help you, you and everyone from a terrible fate." I said quietly, wiping my cheeks on my arm.  
"But, how do you know?" He asked, his voice low. "Because, this world wasn't suppose to be real. But, it is! And now I want to change it!" I replied, touching his hand lightly. "And you may not know me, and think I'm a crazy liar. But, Alois, I love you... And you will suffer if I can't protect you." I said quietly. It was odd, knowing this shouldn't be real, but, I always had an odd attactment to Alois, even when I couldn't talk to him in person, and right now, I was saying everything I could before I lost my chance.  
I closed my eyes, swallowing a lump in my throat. I could get us both away, but, he would die from his wound and I couldn't stop it. I felt his hand touch my cheek and my eyes opened widely. It seemed since I stepped into the Trancy Manor, my cold mask disappeared, and all my emotions seemed to break the surface as everything came crashing down. I couldn't hide anymore, there was too much to hide, and now I was an open book. I was terrified, upset, and shocked.  
"Alexis... What's going to happen?" He asked softly and I placed my hand over his gently, closing my eyes again. "Claude... He'll come and it will be your end... And mine too." I whispered, opening my eyes again to stare into his ice blue ones. "Cl-Claude won't... Our contract." He denied and I shook my head. "Soon, soon you'll find out." I replied.  
It was silent for a moment as I shitfted to sit next to Alois, his head leaning against mine. I know I went extremely sappy, but, I mean, I couldn't help it. I believed I loved him and I was going to protect him. I would see if I was wrong or right and I'd know in the end if it was ever truly meant to be.  
Everything seemed fine at the moment, until I heard a bass snarl and my eyes snapped open in alarm. My eyes flashed a viberant pink as I replied with my own low growl, causing the wolf to nudge back a bit. Though, it stepped forward again a few paces, lowering itself to the ground ready to bound. I jumped to my feet almost instantly and stood in front of Alois, my hands out in front of me. That was, until I heard a small yelp and something warm him my face.  
I opened one of my eyes to see Claude, holding the limb body of the wolf in his gloved hands. "Now, now. Getting eaten by a wolf, you should be more careful." He said and I stepped back slightly, clenching my hands. "No. No." I whispered sternly, shaking my head. "Now step aside, my lady. My master is in need of my help." Claude replied and I shook my head vigorously. "I won't you traitorous mon-!" "Alexis!" Alois called and I stopped.  
My eyes slowly trailed to him over my shoulder and he shook his head slightly. "You said there was nothing you could do." He whispered and my body trembled. _There still is... _I thought, turning my gaze back to Claude. "I won't let you." I stated firmly and he gave a light growl. I knew my chances were slim, but, if I was right, he wouldn't kill me, not now at least.  
With a quick motion, I was caugth off guard or so too speak, since he was much faster then me. I felt his hands seize me around my neck and he threw me aside with little difficulties. I tumbled a distance away before I could stop and I groaned lightly. The impact I had made hurt more then I had expected. Slowly I pushed myself up again, able to see Alois and Claude on the opposite side of the tree.  
Everything seemed to pass too quickly as I watched Alois and Claude exchanged words, Claude's hands grabbing the side of Alois' head. My eyes widened in terror as I watched the gruesome murder of Alois Trancy before my eyes, a shrill scream escaping my lips as Claude took the ring from Alois' finger.  
I jumped to my feet as quickly as I could, my body still throbbing from being thrown. I glanced around frantically before sprinting off into the woods. _I just need the manor, we're not too far off! _I screamed in my head, though, my vision was failing me as I tried to rub the dirt and tears from my eyes.  
Surprisingly, I wasn't as far as I thought, or I had managed to cover quite a bit of distance stumbling and tripping slightly. Though, my luck seemed to run out as I felt something seize my ankle and I let out a yelp. "I'm afraid you won't be warning your friend now, my lady." Claude whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "CASSIE!" I shrieked as Claude pulled me into his firm grip, flailing all the while as he did. "Let me go!" I demanded. "CASSIE!" I screamed again, tears streaming down my face as I hoped someone would save me from this hell.


	23. Betrayal and Failure -Chapter 23-

**A/N: **So, there are only six more chapters to follow after this! I know, I know, upsets me too... But, I'm telling you now, grab your tissues and let me take away your weapons (for my sake). Just, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease, please, don't hate me when it ends!

I'm working on a sequel already, that is, if people want a sequel (either way I might still write one).

Also, I'd like to hear shipping (pairing) ideas for the girls (Alexis, Cassie, Rachel). Since the sequel will have more romance, mostly because here there was no time for it!

Anyways, enjoy! Remember those tissues and leave your weapons in the pick-up pile!

Thank you!

* * *

Cassie's Pov...  
I woke with a sudden jerk in the middle of the night, a cold sweat consuming my body as I trembled like a leaf. I was panting for a breath and I didn't know why, my sleep was dreamless, and I was alone. I swallowed hard as I gazed about my dark room and then to the empty space in the bed next to me. I was half expecting Alexis to be there and half expecting to wake up like all of this was just a long nightmare.  
I inhaled a shaky breath as I ran my hand through my hair and stood, my legs wavering with the sudden weight. I wanted to move, eat, do something to distract me. I knew what was to happen after Ciel woke, I knew the tortures that were to come, and I was terrified. But, I wanted this so badly before and now I was going to live through what I had asked for.  
I groped around for a light blanket on my bed, afterwards throwing it over my shoulder, and quietly slipping into the hall. Carefully I paced through the hallways and to the kitchen, leaving the door ajar behind me as I ventured in. I stood in silence for a moment, pulling the blanket over my shoulders more as I debated on what to eat. After all, no one was awake and wouldn't be in a while, but, I didn't want to go back to sleep, not now anyways.  
I jumped as I heard the door creak open slightly and whirled around. Though, I sighed in relief as I watched Merle walk into the room. Yes, you heard me, he walked into the room. Since I had met him the before, I'd been able to learn a bit more about him and found out that he was once a famous wizard's companion, but, was cursed sometime later as punishment for something he wouldn't say.  
Of course, my first thought when he had said 'known wizard' I said Merlin. I mean, Merle, Merlin, you couldn't have blamed me. Though, he wouldn't say who it was, only making me thing it wasn't only Merlin he was a companion with, but, was cursed by too. But, it did explain the similarity in names, except I don't know what "Merlin" would stand for. "Merle" on the other hand meant "black bird".  
"What are you doing?" He asked as I turned my back to him. "Nothing." I muttered in response and walked over to the pantry. He was silently and I figured he left, so I opened the wooden door slightly. Though, it was shut in my face almost as soon as I opened it.  
"You shouldn't be wandering with that demon about." He said quietly,breathing down my neck. I shivered slightly and pulled the blanket closer. "I'm fine, Merle. I knew him long be-" "Before I did?" He asked, cutting me off as he turned me to face him. "Oh, master." He said faintly above a whisper. "I've known the demon long before yor great grandparents were even thought of." He replied, leaning into my face, to which I responded by trying to sink into the door and my blanket.  
"Merle." I whispered and he tilted his head. "Yes, master?" "I want food." I replied, my back sliding down against the pantry door slowly. To this, he seemed to come back to his sense, and stepped back, pulling me to my feet again. "Of course." He responded lightly, like he didn't recall at all how uncomfortabled I just was. "If you would please seat yourself." He said and I tried not to laugh. It was rather funny to me to see him work like Sebastian, except I did't have to exchange my soul for a good looking butler.  
Oh, and if only Alexis had heard my thoughts at that time, I surely would have been beaten half to death. Well, that was, if she didn't think the same too.

I yawned lightly and opened one eye. I looked around for a moment before shutting my eye again, well, until I realized I was back in my bed and something was next to me. I shot up immediately and turned around, only to see it was a pillow at my back, and Merle was perched on the bed post as a raven. I had to admit he was cute, especially because he was asleepa nd ravens were my favorite animal.  
I lied back down, about to fall back asleep once again, seeing how I was actually able to rest without fear, until the door opened. Immediately I saw Merle's eyes snap open and he disappeared through the open window, almost as if he hadn't been there at all. I looked over to see who it was, only to catch a glimpse of a suit, and I rolled my eyes, turning to my side. Though, as I had began to get comfortable, I felt someone grab the sheets and my eyes snapped open, wide awake. I already knew what was coming and I couldn't avoid it. With a loud thud, I landed on the floor, and glared up at Sebastian.  
"Whatever it is, the answer is no. I already have plans." I replied before he was able to speak and stood. "And what plans might that be, Cassie?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "Things that I'm doing." I replied with a slight tone. "But, if you really must know, I'm going with Ciel today." I added, pulling out a short grey dress, like every other day, but, this one had red trim.  
For a moment I thought Sebsatian had left, but, I was wrong as I felt someone step behind me. "May I assist you?" He asked and my face exploded into a deep blush. "N-no!" I stuttered and darted for the bathroom, slamming the door behind me as I locked it. Quietly, I sighed and pressed my back to the door. "At least Alexis has Hannah..." I muttered. Though, I knew she did have Claude breathing down her back and the triplets were perverted, well, from what I picked up about them.  
With a deep breath I slipped out of my nightgown and tried to put on a corset. By myself. Terrible idea.  
I sat there for a while fiddling with the strings, I couldn't get it tight enough, and when I thought I had it, it slipped. Finally I let out a frustrated growl and kicked the door, only to hear a small squack. Instantly my face headed once more as I realized Merle had been sitting behind the door the whole time.  
"Might I help you, Master Cassie?" He asked and by the sound he was rubbing his head. "I-erm-I-I don't know..." I replied quietly, jumping slightly when I heard the lock on the door click. _He can open locked doors! I'm going to scream! _I thought to myself as he stepped into the bathroom. He gave me an odd look and I turned around immediately, hoping he would just tighten it and get out. I didn't want anyone to compliment me in any way or form, it was bad enough Alexis had done that several times before.  
"There you are." He said faintly and I heard him move again, hopefully gone. Though, when I slowly reached for my dress, I realized it wasn't there, instead it was in his hands. "Ma-" "Lady. I don't mind you calling me master from time to time, but, remember I am a girl and I want you out!" I blurted, only to receive a smirk from him.  
"So, you're uncomfortable with formal speak and my presence?" He asked, but, I knew it was more of a retorical question then anything. Quickly I snatched my dress and his smirk only grew wider. "I'm in my underwear you idiot!" I yelled and he chuckled faintly. "Surely that isn't what's the problem. I think-" Though, he was cut off, luckily, by a knock on my door.  
Faster then humanly possible I slipped on my dress and tightened it, rushing to the door to answer. Only to meet face-to-face with Ciel. I bowed my head quickly before stealing a glance over my shoulder.  
"Cassie, are you ready?" He asked and I nodded furiously. "Are you alright, you seem off." He added as he took a step back to allow me out. "Oh, nothing, nothing at all!" I said quickly and darted down the hall. "Just want to go, go, go!" I added, though the raised eyebrow he gave me clearly stated he knew something was wrong. But, I was most certainly not going to tell him. I mean really, would you say you had a mysterious raven servant who just say you in your underwear? No.

We had just left the house of that poor young boy who had his eyes stabbed out. I felt terrible for him even more so then when I was just watching the series. Though, now it felt as if everything was truly real, like my old life had only been a dream.  
Quietly I walked alongside Ciel, Sebastian trailing behind us. He seemed rather distracted, well in a manner of speaking, he kept watching me like he expected me to transform into a gaint serpent and swallow Ciel or something. Though, this didn't bug me much since I wasn't really paying attention. I was more worried about the attack we were going to walk into, especially because I was trying to remember what turn we were to make when it happened.  
_It's the next one. No, but, that looks like the crate. Oh, wait, that's not it. _I said in my mind as we continued our pace. Though, I was wrong to disregard my assumption. Just after I had finished my string of thoughts a house wall or rooftop had exploded, sending the stone flying in our direction.  
I clenched my eyes tightly as I threw myself in front of Ciel. Though, instead of the feeling of stone raining on me, I felt an arm. Almost immediately I knew it was Sebastian and I knew where I was going to end up next. I felt something against my back and I heard Sebastian voice, but, I was rather busy trying to calm myself down and, besides, I already knew what he was saying.  
After a moment passed, Ciel appeared next to me and it became rather dark. I could see his one blue eye, almost glowing, in the dark. I sighed lightly as I pressed my ear against the crate's side, listening. It seemed as if Sebastian had pulled Ronald and William away. Though, what was next I wasn't going to enjoy. I felt around my thigh, my pistol was there still, I was worried for a moment it fell of or I had forgotten it.  
I heard the children singing next and I looked over to Ciel, who looked like he was having a painful headache. "Ciel." I whispered and reach out my hand, but, he smacked it away. "Ciel!" I whispered again and his eye snapped open. "You don't tell me what to do! I'm the master!" He replied and Isighed heavily as he jumped from the crate. Quickly, I followed his movement, I really wasn't wanting to follow, but, I had no choice, at least that's what I told myself.  
"Ciel!" I screamed after him, seeing him dodge around a corner into an alleyway. "Ciel! It's a trap!" I yelled as I threw myself around, only to see a fake Alois jump over the wall in front of us. "Come back here you coward!" Ciel yelled and raised his fist. I took a deep breath and grabbed Ciel's shoulders, forcing him to look at me.  
"Ciel! Listen ot me! This is a trap, Alois is dead, they're coming for us! We have to-" Before I could finish his hand collided with my face, leaving a red mark and a stinging sensation behind. I felt tears slowly fall from the corner of my eyes as I looked down at Ciel. "I'm just trying to fail..." I whispered and stepped back, about to make a run from the alleyway, until I heard the sound of hoves against the road.  
I turned to face Hannah and I glared, tears still slowly streaming from my eyes. "Where's Alexis?!" I yelled. "There he is, sir. My master, Alois Trancy." She said mildly, pointing towards Ciel and two policemen appeared from behind her, along with a third who stood in his spot.  
"No! I'm Ciel Phantomhive! The Queen's Guard Dog!" He replied roughly, though they took no account of his words. "Let me go! Do you hear me?! I'll have you rot in jail for this!" He yelled as he flailed in there grip.  
"Yes, that is my master. He's slowly lost his mind over the years of his torture from his late father... He even has the brand over his eye his father left." Hannah said quietly, touching her bandaged eye. "He despises anyone with there unmarked eyes, so he takes them, just as he did mine." She said and Ciel jerked around as the removed his eyepatch.  
"And here?" The chief asked, pointing a finger to me. "Yes, she's the daughter of a late friend of mine... I promised to look after her as a small child, but, being around my master she was slowly corrupted as well." Hannah replied and my eyes widened. Immediately I reached for my pistol, pulling the hammer back and raising it slowly. "If any of you so much as takes another step, I'll blow a hole threw your eye, so you can match that demon." I said calmly, taking a step back.  
Though, as I made my way to jump over the wall, I felt something grab my ankle and I flailed my legs around. "MERLE!" I screamed in panic as I was jerked from my position against the wall. "MERLE!" I yelled again as I tried to free myself from the arms that restrained and cuffed me.  
I looked towards Hannah and growled lightly. "You might be a traitor to help, but, I won't take it out on you." I said, and she only smirked at me. "You're no help to me. If you were you would be assisting me, just like Alexis." She replied and my body froze, allowing the police to shove me next to Ciel. I felt my stomach twist into knots as what she said repeated itself in my mind.  
I was able to muster up the strength to push myself against the window as I watched Hannah's form disappear. I felt as if I was about to break down into a sobbing fit as I gazed at the smirk upon the flower demon's face. "She wouldn't betray me... Sh-she promised." I whispered and Ciel glared at the opposite seat.  
"She's turned you over, I should have known she would trade us over to that Trancy." He muttered and I turned to glare at him, giving him a well placed kick in the leg. "Don't you say that about her! She'd never turn on me! For hell's sake she stayed to try and change Alois' future along with yours!" I yelled, lowering my head to my chest as I sat on my knees. "She wouldn't do this to us...to me." I said below a whisper as small sobs escaped my lips. _And why didn't Merle come when I called?..._


	24. My Message is 'Hey' -Chapter 24-

Cassie's Pov...  
I can't remember much... I just remember the carriage, being pulled and jerked around, then something filling my lungs. It burned, like fire. Everything seemed so dark now, but, it was only a deep grey. I kept walking at a slow pace, but, it felt as if something was holding me back from walking into the black pit before me.  
After a short time I gave up trying to fight against it. I felt like I was sinking now, I couldn't breathe, like the air I gasped for wasn't actually there. A heavy feeling pressed itself on my body, something like a sleep after a hard day's work. I wanted to let it take me, let me rest. Though, as I was about to close my eyes and let myself fall, I felt something jerk me and I was suddenly in a faintly lit room.  
I gasped for a breath, the air burning in my lungs as I realized I might have just drowned. I blinked lightly, my eyes stung from whatever had happened. Honestly, I didn't remember. I shivered and pressed my back against the wall I found behind me, now realizing there was a towel or blanket of some sort around my shoulders. I felt as if I was dead, but, I was fully aware I was living.  
I glimpsed around the room, seeing a tall shadow just out of my sight and at it's feet I realized was a body. My eyes widened in terror and memories came flooding into my mind of what had accord. Now I was sitting just feet from Claude Faustus amongst a scattering of dead men and women.  
I tried to press myself closer against the wall, my feet sliding against the damp wooden floors as I tried. Though, my attempts were in vain, since I wasn't able to evaporate into thin air. There was a faint chuckle I received after I pulled my legs closer to my chest, I already knew what was to come for Ciel. But, for me, I hadn't the slightest clue what the demon had in store.  
"You'll be going now where now. No one is around to save you." Claude remarked after picking up on what I was attempting. "Go away..." I muttered, my eyes wide and fixed to the painted floor before me. "If only it was that simple..." He said while clicking his tongue. "Letting a soul like yours go would be a crime." He added and by the sound of his voice I knew he held a wicked grin on his face.  
I pulled the blanket closer to my body, feeling more comfort in doing so. "I want Alexis back... I want..." I said, but, stopped realizing I had no clue what I wanted anymore. There was no home anymore and if there was, we were most likely dead to everyone we knew. "I want Rachel..." I whispered, tearing up. She was the only thing I had now and even then she had disappeared somewhere not even Grell knew where.  
I tried hard to block out Claude as he spoke, brainwashing Ciel. Though, as much as I tried I couldn't fight back the voice, I couldn't help but feel fear grip my heart. I slowly stood to my feet, wavering a few steps as the blanket dropped from my shoulders. I wasn't going to let this happen. I failed once, I wasn't going to fail twice. I was given another chance and I was going to seize it.  
With all the power I could muster, I lunged at Claude pushing him aside and catching him off guard, which sent him stumbling into the desk behind him. I stood straighter with a firm expression over my face and I clenched my fist. "I won't let you. You've taken my life, you've taken my friends, but, I won't let you take my last chance." I whispered sternly only to receive a faint laugh from the spider demon. "You truly think you can do more now? You've lost your chance, I've nearly finished already." He replied in a cruel tone, causing me to flinch back and turn to Ciel.  
I grabbed his hand in my own, in a shaky grip, and squeezed it lightly. "Ciel! Ciel, it's Cassie! Please fight back! You're the Earl Phantomhive, your parents died in a fire, you were the only child, and you signed a contract with Sebastian to get revenge for your parents' death!" I yelled and his slowly lifted his head to look at me, his eyes dull.  
"...Cassie?" He whispered barely audible. I nodded lightly and I felt him squeeze my hand in return as his eyes regained their bright colors slowly. There was a deep growl from behind me and my eyes widened, I tried to duck, but, I was thrown across the room anyways. "You won't stop me!" He said angrily and turned back to Ciel, placing the ring on his finger, whisper words to low for me to hear.  
Slowly, I pushed myself up from the floor, blood dripping from my hair and forehead. I soon realized it wasn't just the blood from the others that was dripping from my forehead, it was my own from a large gash in my head, once again. I felt dizzy suddenly and without warning a shrill cry pierced the air, making my headache more intense then necessary.  
I wasn't able to hold myself anymore, with the blood trickling from my forehead, the dizzy feel in my head, and Ciel's screams I collapsed. I lied on the floor, every ounce of strength seem to drain from me. While I remained awake and aware to everything, I wasn't able to move or speak, mostly because I was trying to restore some power to me.  
Soon, the sounds died down and I heard the rush of footsteps. The doors slammed open, causing me to wince as Sebastian stepped into the room. I felt something grab me, pull me to my feet, and I leaned against them for support, only to realize it was Ciel.  
"Master!" Sebastian exclaimed, but, stopped noting Ciel's harsh glare. Claude whispered something into Ciel's ear and I shifted lightly, now holding myself up against a desk. Ciel nodded a moment after and his stern gaze returned to Sebastian. "Sebastian, this is an order. I want you gone from my sight!" He demanded and the raven butler seemed shocked.  
Stiffly he bowed in response to the order. "Yes... My lord." He replied quietly before turning to leave. I swallowed hard, trying to clear the lump in my throat as I took a step forward, Claude giving me a peculiar glance as I did. "Sebastian." I uttered and the butler stopped, glancing over his shoulder at me. "Yes, my lady?" He questioned and slowly I took another step. "A-Alexis, Rachel..." I stuttered, it was the best I could manage when I couldn't even string a sentence in my head correctly.  
I turned to look as Ciel, who also had a raised brow at me. Carefully I squeezed his hand with a faint smile. "Say 'hey' to Alexis for me..." I whispered and stumbled to Sebastian, being caught in his firm grip. I small sigh escaped my lips as he picked me up in his arms, at the moment I had no complaint.  
My eyes locked with Ciel's as Sebastian bowed. "I will leave now, master." He said and Ciel's eye twitched. Just as Sebastian was about to disappear, both Ciel and I stretched our hands for each other, and I smiled lightly. "Until we meet again..." I whispered and closed my eyes, finally giving into the dark around me.

Alexis' Pov...  
I sat in the garden with Hannah. She had returned not to long ago from battling Sebastian, while I was babysat by the triplets. Not saying I wanted to join the fight, but, I definitely didn't want three silent demons whispering about me while we stared each other down. Hannah was currently mending her dress, but, she dawned another just like it, except it seemed more of a deep violet.  
I watched her hand work closely, I did sew, but, it wasn't something I did normally and here I'd need to learn the special stitches, especially if I wasn't able to get someone to do it for me. It was rather silent, like a disturbed silence, and the Triplets busied themselves around the garden before disappearing out of sight again. I wasn't able to bear the lack of noise, so I decided to speak up.  
"Hannah." I said simply and she stopped her work to gaze over at me. "Yes?" She asked and I inhaled a deep breath. "I know what you're going to do... I know neither Sebastian or Claude will receive a soul." I said faintly and she gave me a light smile. "I suppose you truly are gifted." She replied, returning to her stitching. "Though, I would be careful of what you say, they could get a soul that you don't expect them to receive." She added and I shivered.  
"Hannah?" I said once more after a few minutes of silence. "Hm?" She responded. "How come you haven't eaten me?" I asked and another smile appeared on her lips."I have no taste for human souls. I've had my share. Now, I only wish for my master to be happy." She said and I gave a half nod. "Because of Luka, right?" I questioned and she nodded, laying a hand on her heart. "His soul is now dormant within me and his desires soon became mine. That is why I found myself at the Trancy manor now." She said lightly, searching over her gown to make sure she hadn't missed her stitching.  
I was about to ask her another question until I heard a door slam. My head perched up as I saw Ciel enter the garden. Hannah stood almost immediately after he did and began to follow after him and I did the same, but, followed at a better distance. Though, once he began to thrash wildly at the flowers I tried to stop Hannah, tripping instead and landing on my face.  
I slowly pushed myself up, only to hear a loud smack noise echo through the air, and I jumped to my feet, staring wide eyed at Ciel. I heard a faint whimper escape Hannah's lips as she bowed her head against the ground.  
"Please, master. If it would please you, take your anger out upon me." She said and Ciel raised an eyebrow at her, offering her a hand. "Why would I do that?" He questioned and she looked up to him, taking his hand after a moment. He pulled her to her feet and gave her a faint smile. "Walk with me." He said simply and she nodded.  
His gaze then turned to me as he gestured for me to follow. "You as well." He said and I nodded as well in response. Hannah and I followed just behind him, it was silent for a time and everything seemed still. Though, out of the corner of my eye I noticed movement, only to catch a glimpse of the triplets dashing over head.  
My eyes lit up immediately upon sight of them. If they were leaving now, it only meant Sebastian was near, which meant Cassie was too since she was clearly not here. I felt my heart swell, I didn't trust Sebastian at this time, but, Cassie was safer with him and Grell rather then with me, that I was thankful for at least.  
"Alexis." Ciel called, pulling my attention away from my thoughts. "Hm?" I replied simply and he glanced over his shoulder at me. "Cassie wished for me to deliver a message. I believe it was 'hey'?" He said with a slightly puzzled expression.  
A smile crossed my face as a chuckle escaped my lips and I turned to the hills just beyond the manor's walls. "Hey to you too." I whispered and the wind seemed to whip up around me, my words seeming to echo around us.


	25. A Second's Reunion -Chapter 25-

Cassie's Pov….

To be honest with you, I think I slept through everything. I hadn't noticed until I woke that Sebastian was still carrying me and we were on a hill, over locking the Trancy manor. I gave a light yawn and that seem to catch Sebastian's attention, as well as Grell's.

"So she's finally awake." Grell commented with an angry tone. I already knew why, but, I was too tired to care, or even protest against Sebastian holding me in his arms bridle style. "How long have I been sleeping?" I asked. "Since yesterday when I took you." Sebastian replied with a slight smile. "Oh, okay..." I replied simply and snuggled closer into myself, earning a huff from Grell.

Now that I was actually more awake and aware, I noticed Grell had a rather large lump on the side of his face. Most likely when Sebastian had hit him. Though, from the looks they had already had their discussion about Alois' past and it seemed as if they were about to leave.

"Are we going now?" I asked and Sebastian looked down at me with a raised eyebrow. "Yes. To-" "Alois' old village." I cut Sebastian off before he was able to finish. He nodded faintly and I squirmed in his grip, but, it only tightened and Grell made a noise of protest.

"I want down." I demanded and Sebastian shook his head lightly as he began to walk away from the Trancy manor. "I'm afraid you can't keep up with our speed, Lady Cassie." He said. Now it was my turn to raise eyebrows. "Why are you calling me 'lady' now?" I questioned and he sighed. "You are no longer one of my master's servants. Clearly that was shown, regardless of what he thought, you were a noble at heart only acting as a servant." He said and I couldn't help the smirk that appeared on my face.

Really, I would tell you about the journey to the village, but, there isn't much to tell except that Grell wasn't very happy and I saw many, many trees in a sort period of time.

It seemed only a minute or two had past when I found that we were now entering the ruins of a forgotten town. This time, I was allowed on my feet. Though, I was a bit hesitant to venture in since I knew there would be a sniper rifle and three demons waiting.

Though, regardless of what I wanted Grell dragged me along by my hand, causing me to squirm wildly. After the two had their quick look around, Grell released me, and I leaned against what was left of one of the houses. Really I wasn't paying much attention to anything. I was too busy looking for signs of the triplets that I had missed the entire story of little Luka. I would have rather enjoyed some of it, but, now wasn't the time I felt safe.

There was a gun shot and my eyes widened, a pair of arms seized me and I was pulled through a shattered window. I then heard Sebastian pull out the kitchen knives and Grell squealing something I wasn't able to catch.

I decided it was best to open my eyes, after all, I was held first in someone's embrace and there hand was travelling over the bandage on my head. Though, I regretted opening my eyes when I did and a gasp escaped my lips.

"Merle..." I whispered and he chuckled in response. "Miss me?" He asked and I pushed myself away from him. "Why are you here?!" I hissed as I tried to duck around him to the open wall toward Grell and Sebastian. Though, he jumped in front of me before I could. "Listen to me." He said and I huffed, pushing him in the chest to make him move.

"No!" I yelled and he sighed lightly. "I don't want to hear your petty excuses!" I added and he grabbed my wrist. "Then don't listen to petty excuses! I came to protect you!" He said and I jerked back, stumbling into a partial wall. "Good job there." I muttered, crossing my arms.

"I called…" I said, quietly. "I called, I screamed for you. But you didn't come... I was tortured… I was hit. I was dying!" I yelled and he flinched. "And where were you?! No where to be found!" I added sternly as I began to tear up. "And what did I get when I called? I got this!" I said, pointing to the bandage across my forehead, a few tears running down my cheeks.

"La-Cassie..." He said, approaching me and I flinched back. "No." I said firmly. "Please, I couldn't come. You don't understand. There's more I have yet to tell you-" "Then tell me you coward!" I screamed and crawled through an opening in the wall.

Quickly, I made my way to Grell or where I saw him a moment before. Though, I quickly regretted my decision. The second I had Sebastian in my sight, it began to rain body parts.

A shrill cry escaped my lips and my hands went directly over my eyes and I felt someone pull me aside. "My, my deary. You really should be more careful where you walk. Who knows... It could have been my beautiful chainsaw instead of those demons limbs." Grell said in my ear and I made another noise, but, this one was smaller, yet still as sharp.

Though, there was a faint growl and I removed my hands from my face. If I hadn't thought Sebastian shadow wasn't creepy before, it sure was now. I could feel the dark energy it was radiating and I knew if Alexis was here, she would have gotten a wave heavier then what I could feel.

"Lady Cassie." Sebastian said calmly, but, it was alarming at the same time. Instantly I jumped from Grell's arms and ran to Sebastian, standing stiffly in front of him. "Yes?" I asked quietly and he locked eyes with me. "Time to go." He said simply and I nodded. Though, before I was able to respond he swiftly picked me up bridal style once more, causing me to yelp slightly.

"But, Sebas-chan! I haven't gotten my last photo!" Grell whined. Though, I knew Sebastian had no intention of sticking around or having Grell follow. With a blink on an eye our surroundings seemed to speed by and before I knew it, I was back on Trancy soil.

Alexis' Pov...

I was walking just a moment ago with Hannah, until there was a loud crash from Ciel's room. Honestly, I had no intention of going to see him now, instead I slipped from Hannah's view and rushed towards the main entrance. Knowing full and well Sebastian would be waiting.

Quietly I ran for the door and pulled it open, fresh air filling my lungs as I stepped out. Cautiously I looked up, only to see Sebastian perched at a ledge, staring down at me.

"Hello, Sebastian." I said faintly, stealing a quick glance over my shoulder to make sure Claude wasn't around and I carefully shut the door. I returned my gaze up to the raven haired butler, but, he still made no response. Instead, he watched me with a faint curiosity in his eyes and a cold expression.

"If you've come for Ciel, it's too late. Even I can't stop what's going to happen unless great sacrifice is made." I said and Sebastian narrowed his eyes, but, I decided against explaining. "Where's Cassie?" I asked and just a second before where no one stood, there she was. Bright red hair tangled and a bandage around her forehead, but, a bright smile on her face and we tackled each other in embrace.

"I was so worried..." I whispered and I squeezed her tightly. "I thought you turned against me... Us." She whispered in replied and I shook my head lightly, pulling back from the embrace, but, not by will.

"Michaelis." Claude practically hissed, holding me around my waist under his arm. "Claude! Put me down!" I demanded, but, received no notice. "I thought the master told you to stay from his sight." Claude added and Sebastian jumped in front of him.

"My young master simply ordered me to stay from his sight. He never said you couldn't see me." He replied and pulled the rose from his pocket. "I've come to return this." He said quietly and threw it in the air. Cassie, luckily, had come up behind Claude and seized my ankle, pulled with all her might, and sent us both tumbling back just as Sebastian placed a kick to Claude's stomach.

I jumped to my feet quickly and pulled Cassie along with me, running to hide near the entrance. Though, just as Claude had removed and destroyed his rose, the ground began to tremble and a thorn clock tower appeared from the garden, along with a deadly maze before it.

That's when Hannah appeared. "Claude, Sebastian." She said with a smirk, nodding faintly to both. "Oh, Sebastian!" Ciel called, or should I say Alois called, and Claude smirked. "You let him see you! Disobeyed master's orders!" The golden eyed butler taunted as Sebastian retreated for cover behind a fountain. Though, he stole a glance toward Cassie and I as I mouthed Alois to Cassie.

"That's not my master." He said, stepping in front of Claude once again. "That's Alois Trancy in his body." He added once he heard another one of Alois' taunts that he was going to fall from the edge. "You're correct." Hannah replied. "That is my master, Alois Trancy, in the body of Ciel Phantomhive whom he has taken control of." She said and I closed my eyes for a moment and upon opening them, she was staring directly at me.

I gave Cassie's hand a light squeeze as Hannah approached us and placed a hand gently on my shoulder. "Forgive me." She said and threw me over her shoulder, to which both Sebastian and Claude took a step for us.

"No." Hannah said simply and raised a hand. "If you wish to retrieve both Ciel Phantomhive's and Alexis Wade's soul, you must venture through the maze." She said and Cassie's jaw dropped. "And you, Cassie Mavis." Hannah said, turning her gaze towards her. "Forgive me as well. I was only sent for Alexis." She said and before either of us could protest, she was already to the clock tower.


	26. Clock Tower and Something Stolen -Ch 26-

Cassie's Pov...  
I just had my best friend stolen from me for the third time. I felt my blood boiling in my viens and I clenched my fist. She'd been killed, held captive, and now kidnapped right in front of me. I wasn't going to lose her again, they might be demons, but, I had more knowledge then they did.  
I took of in a quick sprint after Hannah, even though I knew I wasn't able to catch up to her, I still was getting through my maze. Once I stood at the entrance to the enchanted trap, I stared up at the hedges. I took a wild guess as I dug my hand into the plant and climbed my way to the top to avoid the traps below. I figured that it was only searching for demon blood, luckily for me, I wasn't demon, but, a super human.  
I inhaled a deep breath, squeezing my eyes tightly together, and took a step forward into the maze from above. I stopped for a moment and opened one eyes, exhaling the breath I held once I realized my assumptions were right. I stole quick glance behind me, only to see Claude and Sebastian's stern face. It seems I gave them an idea. Oh, how I was going to enjoy what was next.  
"Don't do it." I called to them and took a few steps forward as they jumped into the air. "The maze is enchanted! It tracts demon blood!" I yelled, but, they payed no attention, and vines shot up from behind me, rapping around the two butlers. "I warned you." I said with a faint smirk and took off into a sprint in the other direction.  
"Hey, Hannah!" I yelled as I leapt over a path in the maze. "I'm coming for Alexis! And this time I'm taking her!" I called out as I reached the base of the clock tower. Hell, it was tall. Taller then I had expected it to be and I hadn't the slightest clue how to reach the top, especially because the plant grow might have a thing against anyone and everyone coming to it.  
Though, my trouble seemed to evaporate as I felt something alight on my shoulder and something caw softly in my ear. "Merle." I whispered and I felt as he shifted human next to me. Without a second thought I whirled around and threw my arms around his next. "Please help me!" I said softly into his ear and I felt him return the embrace.  
"If that is what you wish... But, I can only help you so slightly." He replied and I pulled back. "Why?" I questioned and he sighed lightly. "There are things that even you don't know... And now is not the time for you to know either." He said and gave me a sad smile. "Soon..." He added in a whispered and rapped an arm around my waist. "To get you to Alexis." He said and my eyes widened as black wings sprouted from his back.  
Truly, I shouldn't have been surprised, but, I couldn't help it, after all I was still new to this whole 'magic and demons are really around' thing. Before I even had a second thought on the matter, though, I felt him jump into the air and my arms tightened around his next. I forgot to mention my fear of heights. Though, Merle reassured me I was fine by giving me a light squeeze, as long as he didn't try to drop me or actually did, I was fine and wouldn't try to kill him.

Alexis' Pov...  
I sat with my arms crossed at the ledge, staring down into the maze with a cruel expression. Hannah stood not to far off and Alois had continued with a taunt or two before he began fighting Ciel for the body. I couldn't help the smirk that appeared across my face as the maze seemed to change form, half of it was Alois' the other was Ciel's.  
Though, what really caught my attention was the sudden gust of wind and the black blur that shot up before me, nearly knocking me from my seat. Luckily, Hannah had grabbed my arm and pulled me back, which helped me regain my balance. But, I quickly learned this was more for the fact that Cassie now stood before us with Merle just behind her.  
"I've come for what's mine now." Cassie said in a firm voice, holding out her hand. It was actually quite surprising; I'd never heard her say something like that to anyone but me, which was rare even then. She was normally very gentle and sweet to people, but, I suppose being here she changed, just as I did.  
"Forgive me, but-" "Master's orders are obsolete." Merle said, cutting Hannah off mid-sentence. "He's not even your contracted master." Cassie said and Hannah glared at her. "You are mistaken, my master, Alois Trancy, has already agreed to form a contract with me." She replied sternly and Alois stepped up beside her, taking a quick glance at me. I could have almost sworn there was a hint of sorrow in his eyes.  
I struggled against Hannah's grip around my neck and chest with no avail and I decided finally to sink my teeth into her arm. I felt her flinch back and I ducked as her arms loosened slightly. I had my hand outstretched and Cassie seized hold of my arm, pulling me back as she stepped in front of me with her pistol drawn and aimed at Alois.  
"I hate to do this." She said in a stern, almost sorrowful, tone. I felt my body trembled as she relayed a message in my mind as of what she was planning and I stepped up beside her. "We never wanted to bring harm." I added and Cassie nodded.  
"We just wanted to see what it was like."  
"And maybe change your future too."  
"But, we've come to see now, that Alois Trancy and Ciel Phantomhive's fate were sealed from the moment they lost what they held dear."  
"And the only way to change it..." I closed my eyes and inhaled heavily. "Is to make extreme sacrifices."  
Alois staggered back and Hannah stood in front of him now, glaring harshly at us both. "Merle." She said quietly and he shifted uncomfortably behind us. I turned my head to gaze at him over my shoulder and he held an anxious expression on his face.

"Merle?" Cassie questioned, stealing the faintest glance over at the shape shifter. "Merle, are you okay?" She asked and he shook his head vigorously. "What's wrong?" I questioned and Hannah chuckled quietly, causing me to turn back to her.

"You haven't told them everything, have you, Merle?" She asked and he shook his head lightly, his eyes on the ground between his feet. "Merle, what is she talking about?" Cassie said, practically yelling now as Hannah placed a gentle hand on Alois' shoulder. "What Merle hasn't said is that he belongs to me in a debt." She said with a small smirk.

Cassie growled beside me and I gripped her shoulder with a firm squeeze. _Don't. _I thought and her eye twitched. _It's one pull and this can be over… All of them will suffer and it will end. _She thought back and I shook my head. _And what then? What will happen to us? Where will we go? We have no home. _I said and her eyes widened suddenly. _Y-yes we do… _She replied, her thought like a whisper.

"We have a home... You've just forgotten." She added quietly and glanced at me from the corner of her eye. "And we're trying to make it back..." She said and I shook my head, removing my hand. "We're trying to change the fate." I said and stepped away from her. "I've changed too much to go back h-wherever we came from… I don't even remember what home was." I added and walked toward Hannah.

"We made a deal, Cassie." I whispered over my shoulder, catching a glimpse of her trembling for from the corner of my eye. "And I'm going through with it. I said I was going to change Alois' future and I'm not giving up until we're both dead." I said firmly, turning once I was beside Hannah to gaze back at Cassie.

I knew she was taken aback, her whole body quaked and her mouth hung open, but, I had to make my decision now. I knew if I had said, "Until one of us is dead" she would have shot Alois and Ciel, killing them both. I didn't want that to happen, I was trying to change their eternal fates, not kill it. So, I took a leap with what I said. If she really wants to go home, if she was a traitor like everyone else I had known, she would kill me to stop me.

"Well, Cassie." I began in a soft voice. "I've made my choice, there is no home for me, there never was." I said. "Now it's your turn. Pull the trigger and kill me or kill us both." I said in a grave tone. "I-I-I can't-" She was cut short when a loud thundering noise echoed around us and her eyes widened.

Beside her stood Merle, a pistol drawn and the barrel smoking lightly from the bullet it had just fired. I faint cry escaped her lips as I staggered back slightly, my hand pressed against my stomach. My lip trembled as a faint smile crossed my lips and I collapsed back into Hannah, who picked me up.

"Master." She said faintly and Alois gulped lightly, gesturing into the clock tower. I glanced off behind Hannah to Cassie, the shock still frozen on her face while Merle hastily tried to reload his pistol to fire yet another blow. I smiled sweetly at Cassie as I closed my eyes, I knew a traitor would show eventually, but, it just wasn't her.

I felt something cold beneath me and something touched my hands. I opened my eyes to gaze at Alois, who looked genuinely concerned. "Alois-" "Shh." He hushed me and looked over to Hannah. "I want to make a contract." He said and I tilted my head as Hannah bowed her head.

Really, it was rather odd to watch a contract in person and if I could explain the details like everything had happened I would. Even if I relayed them to Cassie, I couldn't word it; I could only send images in a string like a mental video. But, by the time they were done, I had no clue what exactly was going on, except that Ciel was still going to be locked up alongside Alois.

Hannah crouched down next to me with a gentle smile. "You are daring, Alexis." She whispered lightly and I couldn't help the small smirk that crossed my face. "Now, I must explain the deal of the contract I have made with Alois Trancy and what part you take with it." She said faintly and I shifted slightly, wincing as I regretted trying to move. "Fire away." I muttered softly in reply.

Cassie's Pov….

I stood firm in my position, my body trembling as the scene just moments before seared itself into my mind. The pistol I held slipped from my hands and clattered to the ground. I stumbled forward, a whimper escaping my lips as my hands pressed against the door to the clock tower.

"No…" I whispered and leaned my head against the wood. "No…" I uttered again, louder then the last. "No… No… No. No. NO!" I yelled as I clenched my fist and banged it against the door. "No! Give her back! She won't die! She shouldn't die…" I gasped for a breath, trying not to break down into a sobbing fit. I was thinking, thinking why she was dying and my eyes widened, anger boiling in my blood.

I turned to Merle slowly, a frightening expression across my face that even he seemed afraid of. "What... Did. You. Do?!" I screamed as I approached him. "Why would you do that?! Why would you shoot her?! WHY WOULD YOU TRY TO KILL HER?!" I shouted, pushing against his chest to make him move back.

He was hesitant at first, until I had moved him rather close to the edge and he balled his fist. "You wouldn't have done anything! She betrayed you! Are you blind?! She said she had MADE her choice! She was going to kill you sooner or later!" He yelled back, causing me to flinch as I drew back. "No... No, you're wrong! You don't know her like I do! She wouldn't do that to me!" I screamed back and clutched my head, collapsing to my knees.

I felt him step over to me and place a hand on my back for comfort, but, I slapped his arm away. "I don't want your apology." I hissed under my breath as I felt the tower tremble. This was a warning that Sebastian and Claude were close. I stood up again and picked up my pistol, examining it quickly to make sure I hadn't damaged it.

"Make yourself useful," I muttered as I glanced over my shoulder to Merle with a cold gaze. "And leave or fight." I said and he stepped closer behind me. "If it will make you happy." He said and I shook my head, holding back the urge to yell at him again. _I'll never be happy... And I won't forgive you. _I thought in a whisper, closing my eyes as I inhaled deeply, and began counting to five.

One. _You are not supernatural, but, you are not human. _Two. _You've fought with demons and lived. _Three. The ground quaked once more. _A reaper is your guardian and friend. _Four. Merle was shouting at me now, but, I blocked him out. _The demon butlers are after your soul. _Five. I opened my eyes as two figures shot up from the edge of the tower into the air. _They'll all pay for what they've done. _

I felt so reckless at that moment, I held the pistol over my head and pulled the trigger back, causing a loud echo to surround us and vibrate in my ribcage. Everyone stopped; Claude and Sebastian were on either side of the platform, staring at each other, but, at me.

"You better listen." I said. "And listen well. I'm tired of this shit. Enough of this soul chasing! Open your eyes now and see that you aren't losing just one soul, but three at once." I said in a firm tone, carefully replacing the bullet I fired, and pulled back the hammer once more. "In that chamber, Alois Trancy and Ciel Phantomhive's souls are bond together, Hannah will explain fully if you choose to continue." I said and the both jerked forward, but, I held up my hand. "And Alexis Wade," I spoke softly, trying not to break. "She is dying." I whispered, causing both butlers to halt.

Merle was distressed at what I said; he looked away, down to his feet once more, in shame. "What do you mean?" Claude asked, I was slightly shocked he bothered with tone. "Simply what I mean." I replied and crossed my arms, earning a glare from Sebastian. "Explain this now!" He demanded and I swallowed hard. "She was shot in the abdomen." I said faintly and both butlers raised an eyebrow at me, moving closer.

"Enough!" Merle yelled, his fist clenched and we turned to glance at him. "Don't touch her." He said faintly, but, sternly. "And why shouldn't we?" Claude questioned and Merle pushed me back. "Because I shot that halfling." He said between gritted teeth, almost like it was a curse. It hurt, I'll admit that to you, like someone had just placed a nail in my heart, creating a hole, and pulled back. Though, I didn't have much time to process these feelings, because in a blink of an eye, Merle was knocked away and so was I.

I groaned lightly, pushing myself up with a sudden jerk as I heard the knives being drawn. Quickly I jumped to my feet and slammed my shoulder into the locked clock tower door. Though, instead of it beings sealed tight, it opened almost as soon as I made contact with it, sending me once more to the ground.

I panicked severely as a golden butler knife landed inches from my head and a silver one from my arm. It was instinct to jump up and run now, exactly what I did too, but, I had forgotten about what laid inside. Until I heard Hannah's voice.

"You've finally decided to lead them in?" She questioned softly and I growled lightly. "What have you done with Alexis?!" I demanded and she held a hand up slightly. "Calm yourself." She said faintly and shifted back slightly so that I could see her, while Hannah held Alois and Ciel securely in her grip.

I jolted over to Alexis and threw myself next to her. Her hand was pressed against her wounded side and she had her eyes closed, I feared the worst. "Alexis?" I whispered and she opened one eye. "Yes?" She croaked quietly and I smiled softly. "You dumb ass." I replied with a sad smile, shaking my head as I tried not to cry.

"You two have finally decided to join us now?" Hannah said quietly, stroking Ciel's hair softly as she gazed up to the butlers. "Give me my master." Sebastian stated firmly and Hannah shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't do that. My master's contract involves both their souls to remain dormant until the contract is fulfilled." She said and Sebastian growled.

Though, Claude seemed to have had a higher interest in use as he approached Alexis and me. I glared at him harshly as I clenched Alexis' hand in mine, but, he took no notice of my gaze. He placed a hand on Alexis' forehead and Hannah clicked her. "Alexis Wade is also apart of my master's contract." She said and Sebastian glanced at me.

"And I'm contracted to Alexis." I blurted. I was lying, but, it escaped my lips before I was able to think, I found it the best way to stay with her. "So you can't have me, if you can't have her." I added and both Sebastian and Claude seemed startled by this.

"And how will the Trancy brat's contract be fulfilled?" Sebastian questioned and Hannah smirked lightly, petting Ciel's hair still. "By duel between demons." She said simply, but, the tone in her voice held satisfaction. "And this duel will take place on the sacred island of the demons." She added, looking up at them both.

I caught a glimpse of her face; she had both eyes now, which slightly startled me. Though, I knew worse was to come, especially if we couldn't get off the island. If Alexis lived that long, since her life had just been stolen.


	27. I'm Sorry Comes With Forgiveness -Ch 27-

Alexis' Pov...  
I felt terrible at the current time. We were in the boat that was to take us to the demon island. At first when we were to leave, I tried to stand, the biggest mistake I had ever made. It happen to only cause me more pain and not only did Cassie insist I was carried, but, everyone else as well. So I was stuck with Claude for the time being. How he was allowed to touch me with Cassie and Sebastian there, I had no clue, and honestly I preferred to be carried rather then bleed out more then necessary.  
It was a rather slow and excruciating journey. Hannah the whole time had Ciel's head in her lap, but, kept a steady gaze on me, which I knew why. The reason she seemed so concerned now was because I was a piece of Alois' contract and one he rather wanted then anything else. Though, since you don't understand fully of what I mean, I find it best I should explain.  
It held some of the old contract. Mostly the part that neither Claude or Sebastian was to gain Ciel's soul, so Ciel was damned to become a demon, but, most importantly that Claude acknowledged Alois. Though, what I had noticed, I never recalled him giving the order to Sebastian to remain his butler until his soul was consumed, which meant eternal torture was to happen for Sebastian.  
Now, the other parts of the contract I will explain it the best way I can, it's overly complicating even for me.  
According to Alois' wishes, I was to survive or Hannah did one wish of mine. Though, according to what Hannah had told me, the only way for me to survive was to become demon, and that involves soul taking. Now, the problem which you probably don't see yet is that I'm currently dying and me "surviving" is to happen after the duel. Really, there was no promises I could hold that long and that's what Hannah was concerned about. So, my only choice was my single wish, which I was still thinking about.  
I winced at a sudden jerk, we had just docked on the island, and might I say not very smoothly. Once I felt better, or the best I could, I opened my eyes as Claude picked me up once more. Oh, how I despised being carried, but, it hurt to badly to protest against them doing so.  
"It seems you lost control, Sebastian. This use to be a beauty island." Claude said, smirking faintly as Hannah lead us underground. It was a beautiful sight, the crystal that jetted from the walls, ground, and ceiling. Though, I knew it was a moments blessing and wouldn't last long. Cassie seated herself next to Ciel and I was placed beside her by Claude. I let out a deep sigh as I glanced to Cassie, I truly didn't want to see them pull a sword out of Hannah, it made me gag before, and I might throw up more then my breakfast if I saw it now.  
"I'm sorry." I whispered lightly to her and she glanced at me. "For what?" She questioned and I shook my head lightly. "You know what. If I hadn't decided to go through with trying to stop what we can't change, maybe we wouldn't be here..." I replied and she let out a heavy sigh. "We made a promise and we never break them... I was startled and upset, but, I wouldn't have killed you. You're my best friend, but, better yet, a sister that's always there." She said and swallowed hard. "...And now I'm losing my second love..." She added barely audible.  
I shifted slightly so I could look at her better and grabbed her hand, giving it a light squeeze. "Hey, who said I was going to die?" I asked with a small grin. "That hole in the side of your stomach said." She replied and pointed to my other hand. "That think? Pff, c'mon. I made a promise not to leave you and I won't." I said with a small chuckle, instantly regretting it. Though, I felt lighter doing so, like something was lifted from my chest.

Cassie's Pov...  
I felt so depressed right now, but, I didn't let it show. Alexis seemed so happy, even if she was dying, and she continued to deny it. Though, this broke my heart even further. I hate to admit it, but, I had actually liked Merle in the short time I had gotten to know him, but, I loved Alexis with all my heart. She repaired me and I tried to return the favor, but, now it seemed that even when I hadn't finished, I was never going to return the favor.

I felt a hot tear run down my cheek as I clenched Alexis' hand in mine. If I was given a choice to save her, I would have given the world to do it. But, nothing last forever and I learned that the hard way more then once.  
"We should move." I heard Hannah say faint as the ground trembled and I felt like I had been awoken from a deep sleep, but, wide awake. I jumped to my feet and Hannah grabbed Alexis, she knew I probably wasn't able to carry her, and I picked Ciel up. He was surprisingly light, but, then again there was no struggle from him.  
I followed Hannah carefully out of the crystal cavern, having to make a daring jump or two to keep up, but, it was all fine after we had made it to the surface. Really, I didn't care much for it. It was raining, which made it even more dank and bleak then what I had remembered about it. I decided to place Ciel on the bench, while I stood behind Alexis who I noticed was breathing a bit heavier then last time.  
It was a frightening battle, to be honest with you. I thought it was cool before, but, it was more of a breath taking 'oh shit' moment. This was mainly because the sword was one that no wound could be healed from, holy or not, there was no coming back from it and eternal damnation was to come with it.  
I felt my skin crawl as my eyes caught every motion the two butlers made, I truly couldn't tell you who I was rooting for, I just didn't want to see either dead. Though, the moment I watched Sebastian narrowly dodge the blade using his butter knives, a shrill cry escaped my lips. That apparently sparked something in them both. I saw there eyes flash the demonic pink and there positions changed, almost like Claude knew the battle was going to end wrong for him.  
I saw Claude's lips moving, but, I wasn't able to hear what he said. Though, the deep growl that emitted from Sebastian's throat gave me a well enough guess. In an instant Claude had thrown the demon sword directly at me. Another cry escaped my lips as I stumbled over the stone bench and onto the ground, holding my arms before my face.  
Though, the pain I expected never came and I opened my eyes. Just in front of me, Merle stood on the edge of the stone, holding the hilt of the blade, panting. "...Merle?" I croaked, barely able to get the words to leave my mouth. He looked at me with an un-readable expression I couldn't explain. It almost seemed as if he was anger, but, at the same time regretful and confident.  
He shifted the hilt in his hand so that the point was no longer in my face and offered a hand to me, which I gladly accepted. "I'm sorry." He whispered as he pulled me close to him. Though, I couldn't respond for two reasons. One, I was dumbfounded and had no words, and two, Claude and Sebastian had just alighted on the ground feet from us.  
"I thought you said the shape shifter was dealt with?" Claude said, giving a stern, questioning glance at Hannah. "He has been dealt with. He has returned in service what he has stolen from me, he is now longer mine to control." She replied with a smile and Merle turned to Claude with a smug smirk. "You really expected me not to come and protect my master?" He asked and Sebastian grunted. "Your master? You have no contract with her." Sebastian replied and Merle's smirk grew wider. "Ah, but, I have something more. Love." He said in a proud voice.  
I felt my face flush into a deep red as he spoke and I noticed he still held me firmly. "Now then." He said simply. "Believe we should continue this, since my master is apart of your duel, I am as well." He said and released me, walking toward the butlers.  
What happened next I could hardly keep up with, it was a flash of gold, silver, and teal as the weapons collided and collided again. In my best words to explain, I had soon figured about that Merle really was only a shape shifter against two demons, which scared me dearly. Really, the whole battle was one-sided and I was already fearing the outcome.  
I watched, frightened, as they fought, my nails digging into the flesh on my arms as they fought. There were moments when Merle had them both, but, there was no real uppperhand for him. Within just the few minutes, which felt like hours, the blade had been knocked from Merle's grip and he was dangling over the edge of the cliffs.  
I let out a terrified scream as I stepped forward, only to have Hannah grab my arm tightly shaking her head. "I can't allow you to do that." She said in a grave tone and I glanced to her with wide eyes. "B-but-" I stuttered and Hannah shook her head slowly, pulling me back as I stared in shock at Sebastian and Claude who where speaking to Merle.  
"I'm s-sorry, Cassie." I heard Merle call just as his fingers disappeared from the ledge and another cry escaped my lips as I collapsed. Alexis shifted carefully beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "...I-I forgive you...Merle..." I whispered in between sobs. It was a weight in my chest, he was dead, I knew it, and I couldn't help him. I wasn't able to help anyone.


	28. Time of Dying With Love -Chapter 28-

Alexis' Pov…..

I felt terrible, watching Cassie clutch herself in a sobbing fit. I swallowed hard, stumbling to my feet painfully as I gripped my side, and made my way to the demon sword. I bent to pick it up and Hannah shifted as if she was going to get up, but, I raised my hand to her in protest, the other gripping around the hilt.

"Cassie." I said and she stopped, jumping to her feet and rushing over to me once she noticed I was standing. When she approached me and held out the hilt of the weapon to her, gesturing for her to grab the blade. "Take it." I whispered lightly and she did as she was asked. Though, she seemed rather hesitant at my request, but, didn't object.

Sebastian and Claude had turned there attention to the demon sword now or where it should have been, until there eyes landed on us. I smirked lightly, my grip tightening around the blade as I raised my blood hand to them.

"Don't move or I'll run us both through." I stated firmly, causing both butlers to stop. I might be dying, but, I wasn't going to leave without doing something. I took my free, bloody hand and rapped it around the weapon, nodding lightly to Cassie. "Bend it." I uttered faintly and she gave a half nod in response.

My hands rapped tightly around the blade, cutting into my palms, but, I tried to ignore the further pain I received. As I winced, I glanced off toward Hannah, who held stood just in front of Ciel's body, staring with concern at me.

"Hannah." I called and her head lifted slightly. "Fulfill your master's wishes!" I said and she casted her gaze to the ground as she picked up two discarded knives. She gave me a sorrowful glance as she drew her left arm back and threw the gold knife.

_One for the heart. _I thought and Cassie looked up at me as she strained to bend it. Hannah readied her right arm and released the silver knife into the air as well. _And one for the soul. _I whispered and closed my eyes as I felt the weapons sink into the demon blade's weak joins, sending both Cassie and I flying back as the sword shattered.

I opened my eyes slowly, only to see Claude and Sebastian between me and Cassie. Though, I wasn't alarmed, I merely placed my hand back against my side and stood slowly. I turned my gaze toward Hannah and gave her a soft smile, which she returned with more sadness then I'd seen before.

"Hannah." I said and caught the demon's attention as she picked Ciel into her arms. "If somehow Alois were to get his life back, would you allow him?" I questioned and she was hesitant for a moment before nodding. "If it is what he wished, then I would obey and follow." She replied and turned her back to me, causing Sebastian to follow after her.

"It seems my master has made my long life interesting." Claude muttered lightly, glancing after Hannah as she walked away, Sebastian tailing her in demands for his master. I felt a faint smirk cross my lips as I stared at Claude, locking eyes with the spider demon. "It's sad, truly. You had what you desired, yet chased something you could not retrieve, and lost both in the end." I said quietly, but, with a prideful tone.

I stepped back several paces and looked to Cassie as she slowly sat up, rubbing her head. "Cassie." I called, catching her attention, which seemed to snap her from her headache. "I'm sorry for everything, whether or not you blame me." I said, taking another step backwards as her eyes widened slightly.

"A-Alexis what are you doing?" She stuttered and tried to stand with a slight pain in her side. "My time has come to an end, Cassie. My story's come to its end." I said and gave a bright smile. I felt my heel scrape against the edge of the cliff and closed my eyes for a moment as I stretched my arms out. "Now that I'm always with you, just like when you believed in me… And I'll always love you." I whispered as I opened my eyes, a single tear slowly slipping down my cheek.

I smiled sadly at her, it was my end, and we both knew it. Though, I couldn't watch her suffer anymore then she needed to and she was already quaking from Merle. I'd rather not to die in her arms, which would have caused even more distress not only to her, but, me.

"Thanks for giving me the life I wanted, the life I needed." I said quietly and leaned back, closing my eyes as tears began to escape my control.

Cassie's Pov….

"Alexis!" I screamed and darted to the edge, ignoring the shooting pains in my side. I threw my hands over the ledge as I thought she was in arms reach. Though, once I did kneel over the cliff, the waves below had already consumed her body.

I felt hot tears racing down my cheeks before I bursted into a choking, sobbing fit. I was screaming her name over and over again until I felt a hand placed on my back. My eyes widened as I stopped and I smacked the hand away almost immediately, jumping to my feet. "I don't want your pity!" I screamed as I turned to face Claude.

He was silent for a moment as he studied me, a slight frown pulling at the corner of his lips. "Lady Cassie, do not fret. Form a contract with me and your heart's desire will be yours." He said with a slight bow. I clenched my fist as I gritted my teeth together, walking up to Claude. I instantly pushed him in the chest, causing him to stumble back in surprise.

"I don't want your stupid contract! What my heart desires are the people that love me!" I screamed and looked away as tears began to flow down my face once more. Though, my eyes caught something gleaming faintly teal and I quickly realized it was a shard, about the size of a dagger, of the demon sword. Quickly, I leapt around Claude and grabbed the piece in my hand, holding it high in the air with both hands.

"Fate took my life, my friends, my family, and my love." I said aloud to myself. "So now it can take me!" I yelled and plunged the shard into my heart. I stumbled backwards and collapsed on the ground, a single tear crossing my face as it dripped to the ground. This darkness I saw I didn't fight, I embraced the cold silence because I knew the ones I loved would be there waiting for me. Now, I was finally to have the happily ever after I wanted and this time, it couldn't end.


	29. The Reaping Angel -Chapter 29-

Rachel's Pov….

I felt three crippling pains shoot through my body within the past hour. My heart was pounding in my head as it beat in my throat. I was pushing myself as hard as I could manage to pick up speed, but, my wings were aching from the training I had been doing with my mother and eldest brother until now.

The demon island was insight and I noticed two small boats leaving the island. Though, not one of them held the familiar red hair I had grown to know. Really, my reasons for coming here was that Grell had said something about souls being released off a demon island roughly around the time I arrived. Almost immediately I set out to find if these were really my friends, since they clearly weren't eaten if they were released.

I alighted on the island, it trembling slightly as I did, and I gazed around the bleak wasteland. My eyes caught on a dark figure kneeling on the ground and I walked cautiously over to it, until I realized it was a familiar face or back so to speak. Though, once I realized what they held, my scythe clattered to the ground as I stumbled in a run to their side.

"Cassie!" I yelled as I gazed into her glassy eyes. I dropped to my knees as I brushed the hair on her forehead, clasping her hand in mine as I did. "Oh, Cassie..." I whispered, holding my tears as I glanced to Merle. "I…" I began, but, choked nearly on the words. "I thought you were here to protect her…" I said faintly and he nodded. There was a silence as he wept quietly before he answered, after regaining his breath.

"I was." He replied barely above a whisper. "…I just couldn't do it well enough." He added and a small sob escaped his lips. I lowered my head as I squeezed Cassie's hand, my eyes trailing over her face and down her body. Though, the stopped as I noticed the shard and I reached over to carefully pull it out. Doing so, I had cut my hand removing the dagger and a small gasp escaped my lips as I realized where the shatter had come from.

I nudged Merle in the shoulder, to which he looked up at me and I held on my hand. "Look." I said quietly and he stared at my palm. "I don't see anything." He replied and I nodded. "This," I said and held up the weapon. "Is a piece of the demon sword I cut myself with." I added and he raised an eyebrow at me. "And it held a very strong dark enchantment over it and only the strongest and rarest of magic could break." I whispered. "And they had it."

Merle's eyes widened as he stared at me, a wide grin spreading across my face. "And I can try to bring her back." I said and he jumped to his feet. "Rachel, you are my angel!" He exclaimed, grabbing my hands as he placed a light kiss on my cheek. Afterwards, he stood and raced to the nearest cliff side and dove directly off it into the water.

I threw out my hand and summoned my scythe and placed my hands together over Cassie's body. "Ancient spirits hear me..." I whispered and began to mutter an ancient, almost forgotten spell that reapers and angels have kept secret for many centuries.

I watched as Merle came toward me with Alexis' body in his arms. He had a bright smile on his face as he set her down next to Cassie. Though, when he noticed the grave expression I held, his smile quickly disappeared.

"Wh-what happened?" He questioned and I looked down. "...Her soul is gone." I whispered in response and glanced to Alexis. "As well as Alexis'… I-I can't bring them back..." I said faintly, biting my lip as I tried to prevent myself from crying.

Merle dropped to his knees opposite of me, staring down at Cassie's still form, and I carefully placed my hand over her eyes, shutting them. "I'm sorry." I sighed under my breath as Merle hid his face in his hands, crying silently again.

There was silence for a long time, until I felt the ground trembling beneath us once more and with a sad glance to them, I stood. "Merle." I said quietly and he shook his head lightly. "We need to leave." I added and he sighed lightly, standing slowly to his feet. We stood there for a moment more, our gaze set on their bodies. Cassie hand a single hand over her heart and as did Alexis, while the other hand was pressed over her bullet wound.

I looked to Merle and he sighed lightly, returning the gaze to me. "We must go now." I said and he nodded. I paused for a moment as white wings sprouted from my back, Merle followed my action and charcoal wings spread from him. Sadly, I took once last glimpse of my two closest friends and a felt a tear run down my cheek.

"Your story will never be forgotten. We shall pass it to our children and our children's children. They will know that those of the strangest and strongest magic were never separated, even in death, because of their love…" I whispered and leapt to the air, Merle following close behind.

I rubbed my face against my arm several times, trying to free my eyes from tears as we set for London. Though, I wasn't sure I was going to return there or even to my home. I felt that leaving and disappearing would be my best advantage until I joined with them one day. But, as I continued to think, the more frustrated I got. If I had only arrived earlier, I would have been able to save them.

"Rachel." Merle called, snapping me from my thoughts. "Yes?" I muttered back lightly, rubbing my eyes once more. "Tears won't bring them back. We can only carry what they did with us to others. Extreme sacrifices are what they gave to give us what we have now." He said and my eyes widened. My wings extended behind me and caught the air, stopping me from continuing as I stood in silence, floating in the air.

Merle did the same and came to rest beside me with an odd look. "What is it?" He questioned and a firm expression crossed my face. "I'm going back to London." I said and darted forward, speed gaining from the sudden force I applied as I flew. "I'm going to complete something." I added. They left something behind for me, encoded in that message. It was unfinished business I was to take care of if they failed.


	30. Sequel Teaser -Welcome to Afterlife-

Rachel's Pov...  
I paced calmly across the smooth, white road, Grell scrambling up behind me. "Do please slow down, Ray!" He called and I craned my neck to glance over my shoulder. "The more you worry about falling through the cloud, Grell, the easy you'll slip through." I replied with a stoic expression. He had been following me this whole time, but, first I hadn't noticed, until he reached the air and I had to help him stay. Sadly, he didn't understand that if you lose faith in walking on air, you'll eventually fall.  
There was silence suddenly and I thought Grell had fallen through, taking a mouthful of cloud with him. Though, as I was about to turn around, I felt a hand on my shoulder and a warm breath against the side of my face. "I guess I should put more faith in you." He said and I rolled my eyes. "Not in me, in yourself." I replied and brushed his hand off my shoulder. Afterwards, I continued my walk, but, the silence we had quickly drowned in voices as we reached a silver gate.  
Grell was gazing at it with a peculiar expression. "It's not the gates to Heaven or Hell." I said, reading his thoughts by his glance. "Heaven's gates are gold, Hell's gates are black." I added and he nodded faintly, jumping as a small window opened and a girl's face leaned from it.  
"Who are you?" She asked, her short, dark hair falling into her face. "I've come to enter the great city Of Dark and Light." I replied in a monotone voice and she raised a brow at me, but, it quickly turned to a scowl. "The living aren't allowed, _reapers_. You drop souls off, not join them." She said with venom, assuming our species since Grell was standing behind me. Grell was about to protest to her tone, but, I clamped a hand over his mouth.  
"I have come with word from Heaven's Ruler. And the reaper is my companion." I said, my tone soft. She huffed lightly and adjusted the red scarf around her mouth, her dark eyes gleaming as she glared at me. "Not another idiot, surprised you all still bother." She mumbled and waved us away with her hand. "I'll need proof, if you are one of his messengers." She said in a disgusted tone.  
I felt my eye twitch and Grell's eyes widened, quickly he ducked from my grip and stepped back a good ways. "How dare you question a holy being!" I stated firmly and threw up my arms. "I am the messenger of the Heavens! How dare you question my orders!" I yelled, my fair wings sprouting from my back into their eighteen-foot length. My olive eyes began to glow a bright emerald as my voice fluctuated in depth. I narrowed my eyes with a firm, yet proud, expression on my face as I met her gaze once more.  
"I have business and my business is my own, child. I am your elder and you are to respect my word and my will." I said, all the while Grell had fixed his eyes intently on the white ground, swallowing hard. She was frozen for a mere moment before she pulled her head back through the small window and the gates slowly creaked open.  
I took a step forward, glancing to the small out placed box she sat in, I resisted the urge to sneer at her. "Grell." I called looking over my shoulder and he jumped slightly. "Come on." I said in a softer tone and he nodded, following after me. Though, as I continued my light trout, my wings folding back into my shoulders, I noticed Grell had given the girl a sharp, sinister looking grin. I couldn't help, but, smirk at that. She wouldn't dare question me, or him for that matter, again.  
Grell quickly skimmed up to my side and glanced around, a small grin appeared on his face. "Finally solid ground." He mumbled beneath his breath and I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips. "What's so funny, dear?" He asked with a questioning glance. "Nothing truly, it's just you. Everything is solid if you believe it to be." I replied and he made no response, just turned his head to the landscape.  
"I still don't understand what you've dragged me into, Ray." He said sometime later, breaking the silence that surrounded us as we continued with a soft pace through a wooded area, up a large hill. "Where do we deposit souls, Grell?" I asked and he glanced at me from the corner of his eye. "We don't. We leave them to Will or another manager to take to Afterlife." He replied and I nodded. "Then," I began as we reached the top of the mount. "I welcome you to Afterlife." I said and outstretched my hand, slowly waving it across the scenery before us.  
Grell came to stand next to me, his mouth slightly ajar, and then his gaze stopped on me. "And what exactly are we doing here, dearest Ray?" He questioned a firm gaze on his face. My expression hardened as I lowered my gaze, my bangs shadowing my eyes as I faced the valley. "Regaining something I shouldn't have lost and completing business I shouldn't have ever needed to do." I replied in a low tone, a dark expression across my face.


End file.
